Rose's New Life
by Uprising-and-Nicki-Minaj
Summary: Continued from Spirit Bound! Mason's alive! Rose left Lissa when she got out of jail and now Lissa's pregnant. What is Rose going to do now that Dimitri's having someone elses child?
1. My Past Is Catching Up With Me

_**Rose's New Life**_

**Rose's POV**

Five years ago Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and I had been best friends, closer than sisters, even. That was before she became queen and took off with my one and true love, Dimitri. She became queen after Tatiana was murdered, and I was accused of killing her because the killer used my stake. I was locked up for two years and eventually the case was dropped because there wasn't enough evidence to prove that I killed her. I didn't kill her and only a couple of people believed me. I know I didn't do it because I was on the verge of having sex with Adrian, Tatiana's great nephew. Someone had set me up and still hasn't been caught, even though nine other royals have been killed, not with anything of mine, though, luckily enough for me. My parents and a couple of friends had tried really hard to prove my innocence, but got nowhere.

A lot had happened between Dimitri and me that probably resulted in how we ended, like when he became Strigoi and used me as his blood whore when I went to Russia to kill him. He was only the second person to be changed back into a Dhampir since being, as Strigoi call it, awakened. He saw Lissa as his savior and practically gave her his life in return. He shrugged me off and refused to listen when I told him she wouldn't have been able to bring him back without me. All that was in the past.

As I mentioned, it had been five years since Lissa and I had spoken face-to-face. She often wonders how I am, though. Nothing can take away the bond we share, which allows me to see things from her perspective sometimes. She lives at Court with her Guardians and my beloved Dimitri, while I live with Mason in a quiet suburban area a thousand miles away from her. I was in the lounge room, leafing through the 'Moroi Mail', one of the few ways we can stay in touch with our own people, (beside the bond and the Moroi news channel, which is password protected in case of human visitors) when I saw something that made my blood run cold. Lissa was standing with Dimitri in the photo and the headline said, 'Dragomir Line to be continued'. I read through the article and gasped.

"What is it?" Mason asked, frowning.

"Lissa's pregnant," I whispered, not moving my eyes from the page. Mason got up from is place on the couch opposite me.

"What?" He peered over my shoulder at the paper.

"Are you sure?" he added. I nodded.

"'Queen Vasilisa Dragomir Belikov and King Dimitri Belikov are happy to announce that their first born child will be born later this year,'" I read to him. His jaw swung open.

"How could this happen?" I cried.

"Ah, well. It was bound to happen sooner or later," Mason shrugged. I threw a cushion at him.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his arm, where the cushion hit.

"How could you say that?" I asked, boring my eyes (hopefully) into his forehead.

"I hate to admit it, Rose, but he chose Lissa over you," he told me sincerely. Not that I needed reminding. That was the first thing I thought about when I got up in the morning and the last thing when I went to sleep.

"I just wish he would come to his senses and come back to me," I told him. I would have to say, Mason has been really supportive since the whole Rose-Hathaway-Killed-the-Queen thing. A knock at the door jolted me out of my thoughts.

"I'll get it," Mason told me and headed to open the door.

"Hey, Mason, my man!" Christian's voice said cheerily. He probably hugged Mason, too. Ever since Lissa chose Dimitri over him, he has been talking weirdly and acting like he didn't really care.

"How is everybody this fine day?" he added, making his way into the lounge room.

"Pregnant," I said bitterly.

"Congratulations, Rose! You and Mason must be so happy!" he exclaimed, about to hug me.

"Not me, you idiot! Lissa!" I cried. His face hardened at the sound of Lissa's name.

"What do you mean, Lissa's pregnant?" he asked, clearly as shocked as I am. I handed him the paper.

"Read this," I answered. While his eyes skimmed through the paragraphs, my body went rigid.

**_Rose, I'm guessing you've heard about my pregnancy, but there's more to it, I swear. Is there any way we could meet up?_ **She asked through the bond.

Mason and Christian noticed and looked worried.

"Rose, what is it?" Mason asked.

"Lissa," I could only whisper.

"What about Lissa?" Christian asked, looking ready to take on anything to get to her.

"She wants to meet up," I told them. Mason's eyes widened and Christian's jaw dropped. Christian may have pretended to be shocked, but he looked relieved that nothing was wrong with her.

"What are you going to do?" they asked. I shrugged.

"I guess I'm gonna have to go see her," I said, hoping that they would try to talk me out of it or stop me in any way. When they didn't, I sighed and got up.

"Let's go, then," I told them.

So now we were on the plane, on our way to go see Lissa and Dimitri. This trip is going to break my heart all over again, I thought. I was remembering the last time I saw them.

******Flashback******

I was in the Court's prison when Lissa and Dimitri when walked in, holding hands. The very sight of them make me sick to my stomach. They had confessed their so-called 'love' for each other a few days before and even thinking of Dimitri tore my heart apart.

"I hate seeing you in here, Rose," Lissa had told me. And the bond told me she meant it.

"You aren't doing very much to get me out of here," I reminder her icily. She looked hurt.

"Rose, there isn't much I can do and you know that," she told me, her tone sad.

I looked at the both of them, standing there, doing there best to looking happy. I sighed.

"I'm sorry I snapped, I'm just sick of looking the same, white walls. You know how long it's been since I've seen the stars, or heard a bird chirp?" I asked them. Dimitri kept that same, unfazed guardian stare, as if he didn't care at all, but Lissa was almost in tears.

"I don't," she admitted.

"A year, after then I stopped counting the months," I answered. Lissa shifted her feet uneasily and the atmosphere turned awkward. The next few moments were heavy, but were (gladly) interrupted when a few guardians walked in.

"What is it? We have an hour visit!" Lissa exclaimed, thinking they were there to ask her and Dimitri to leave.

"His Royal Majesty, King has been murdered, with Rose's stake. The Council has ordered Rose be released," the 'head' guardian, who I didn't know, informed us. Lissa let out a shriek of joy when he pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. He held it open as I walked out what had been my home for the two years I had been held prisoner. The door closed with a metallic _clang_ and Dimitri looked at the guardian.

"How did the killer get a hold of the stake the second time?" he asked, and I noticed with a pang that he didn't even say my name. The guard shrugged.

"Beats me," he answered.

"Who cares, anyway? Rose is a free woman again!" Lissa exclaimed. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't as free as she made out. Well, maybe physically, but that was never the problem. I was hurt. No, more than hurt, I was broken and I had no idea if I could ever be fixed.

"Hey Rose, let's go get something to eat? I'm sure you're sick of the same meal by now?" she suggested. How could she think I was okay with her being with Dimitri? Was she trying to rub more salt into my very raw wounds? I shook my head.

"Lissa, I can't. Not now, not ever," I told her. She looked confused.

"You can't what? I'm kinda having trouble understanding you," she told me.

"Oh, you are, are you? Well let me clarify it for you. I can't stand you being with Dimitri. And if you think I'm okay with it, then you are sorely mistaken!" I yelled at her. She looked as if she's just been slapped in the face.

"Rose -" she started.

"Don't even try to explain or justify anything. I can't or won't be able it handle it. I just need to get away before I end up breaking something," I said, trying really hard to stay calm. I took her silence as my chance to walk away, and believe me, it took everything I had to keep going. I walked to the front gates and walked out, not looking or turning back. My heart would've shattered all over again if I saw her face.

***** End of Flashback*****

I shuddered at the thought of how I left things with Lissa and Dimitri. I couldn't help thinking the last bit bitterly. It should and always be Rose and Dimitri, Comrade and Roza. "Lissa and Dimitri" sounded so bad. I couldn't believe that he chose her over me. I knew he still loved me because of the way he acted when The Council's 'top' guards came to arrest me for Tatiana's death. He literally fought them off. I sighed. Mason looked at me. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know how 'okay' felt anymore.

"I dunno. How am I supposed to face her after how I left things?" I replied.

"It's been five years, Rose. If she cares about you as much as you think she does then would have gotten in contact with you earlier," he told me. I wasn't mad at him for saying what he did because he had a point. Why didn't she call or something?

"You're right," I told him.

"Yeah, I know that," he smiled. God, I loved his smile. I wish I could love him instead of Dimitri. Things would be whole lot less confusing. Was I betraying Dimitri by thinking this? I hate to admit it, but I doubt if he really cares, anyway. He has clearly moved on so why couldn't I? Christian turned to me then.

"The flight's over now. Are you ready to see them?" he asked me. I shook my head. I didn't know if I'd ever be ready.

"Better now than never, right?" I asked, getting my bag. Mason tapped me on the shoulder.

"Do you want me to take your bag?" he wondered. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know if I wanted him to. I didn't know about a lot of things. I had been shrugging a lot lately. I handed my bag to him anyway.

"You don't have to hold it if you don't want to," I said. He just smiled as we headed up the aisle and off the plane. The sun was up, so the Moroi were probably asleep.

_**Lissa, I'm at the airport**, I told her through the bond._ If she was awake, she would be able to hear me. We could talk both ways now, thanks to many late nights practicing during my not so short stay in prison.

**_I'm coming to get you! _**Came the hasty reply. Why wasn't she asleep? Would she bring Dimitri? I really didn't want to see him. Not after all the pain he put me through_._

_**Come by yourself**, _I begged her, hoping she'd know what I mean. We made our way into the airport and Christian brought us drinks. I played with the straw as we made out way to the front doors. I turned to Mason.

"Are you getting sick of carrying my bag yet?" He shook his head.

"I got it," he smiled again. Any sane girl would melt if he smiled at the. I was too broken to consider any future with him. He tried to keep his distance, but I could tell he still had feelings for me.

The sunlight was bright, but bearable. Dhampirs were use to and got a lot then Moroi. Anyway, Lissa and a few guardians, minus Dimitri showed up a while later. She understood after all. Her face brightened when she saw me.

"Rose!" she shrieked and hurried over to hug me. I jumped back before she could touch me. Her face mirrored her heart; really sad and confused.

"Rose -" she started, but understood halfway through protesting. She understood how I felt, alright. She had been dumped before, too. Christian had dumped her when she got drunk and kissed her ex-boyfriend, Aaron. They had gotten back together but they had split up for good when she chose Dimitri over him.

"Rose, if I could go back -" she started. I put my hand up to silence her.

"I really don't want to hear your excuses. I just want to know why you called me here, but not now. I want a proper meal and a nap," I told her. She nodded.

"Let's go. I'll arrange your meal when we get home," she answered. We all piled into the SUV and made our way to Court. I got part of my demand. I fell asleep during the drive, leaning on Mason's chest.


	2. Thinking The Worst and I Love Her

**Lissa's POV**

Rose hates me, I'm sure of it. When I went to hug her, she jumped back, like I was some kind of disease. Not that I blame her. I took her one true love. I really needed to assure that I loved Dimitri, but I wasn't in love with him. We weren't even married and my child. Shit, my child was made during a night of passion and the purest love two people could have for each other. No one but Dimitri knew about it. And, well, soon Rose. And the rest of the Moroi population. I didn't know how they would react, and for the first time in my life, I really didn't care, either. I sighed and turned to Mason, who was holding an asleep Rose.

"Mase, how long has Rose been like that?" I asked him. He frowned, clearly confused.

"Like what?" he replied.

"Distant, angry, confused, lost," I told him. He shrugged, well, the best he could will holding Rose.

"She has always been like that. Ever since, well, you know," he said, half-shrugging again. How did I know. Since the bond started working both ways, I knew. All the time I knew what she was feeling towards me. Anger, confusion, sadness, and resentment. I was beginning to understand now. She needed Dimitri as much as he needed her. I was confused how he'd been acting these five last years. He had been especially distant since I'd told him about my pregnancy. Probably imagining the life he longed for, but couldn't have. One with Rose, and kids. Probably the house, hell, probably the white picket fence, too. And I was the reason he didn't have any of that. He probably hated me just as much as Rose did.

"I don't hate you. Keep thinking like that and I'll slap you myself," Rose told me. She was awake. I was looking out the window the whole time, I didn't even notice her stir. I smiled at her, shyly at first but when she smiled back, I grinned. "You had a good nap, I see," I said. She shrugged. What was with all the shrugging everyone has been doing? Rose laughed. How could I forget that she could hear everything I thought? I had totally forgot how to put my walls up. I would have to re-learn.

**Mason's POV**

Rose was so close, I could feel her breath on my neck. God, she looked like a goddess sitting there with her hands in her lap. It made me wonder. What would she look like minus her skirt? It was so short, if only I could take it off her. I would do things that would drive her wild. I snapped my head around and smiled. Man, I was so lucky no one could hear my mind. Man, I was really hungry, I wonder what Lissa was going to give us.

"Hey, Liss. Do you have Chinese?" I asked. As soon as the words were out, my stomach gave a really loud growl. Rose, Christian and Lissa fell into a fit of hysterics. I looked around, embarrassed.

"Do all boys only think about their stomachs?" Lissa asked between giggles. I shook my head. Only if she knew.

"Not all guys only think about food, believe me," I told her.

"Some guys even think about sex," Christian piped up. Lissa shot him a warning look. Just then, the SUV took a sharp turn and drove through the gates. We drove a distance before pulling up. I looked around. Court really hadn't changed that much. It was exactly as I remembered it to be. The courtyard was gorgeous and so full of life, unlike the garden Rose tried to plant. Her flowers didn't last a week before dying. Gardening was Lissa's field. Everyone piled out of the SUV while the guardians grabbed our bags.

"Thank you," we nodded at them.


	3. Change Of Plans

**Rose's POV**

The car ride was good. I slept through most of it. Now we were sitting around eating Mason's beloved Chinese. Dimitri is also here and my heart and stomach both did flips at the sight of him. He was as beautiful as ever. His eyes and hair shone and his light cotton shirt outlined his muscully chest perfectly. He was my Russian God. Every time he looks at me, I get goosebumps. Lissa smiled. Shit, I didn't have my walls up. Of course, Lissa knew the effect Dimitri has on me. Dimitri and I both know we wouldn't have it want other way.

"Thanks for dinner, Liss. It was delicious," Christian said, knocking me back into reality. She smiled at him.

"Aw, you guys are so very welcome. I'm just glad you're here!" she exclaimed. She looked at me then back at Christian. Dimitri got the idea first and stood up.

"I'll, um, be in our room if you want me," he announced and walked out. The other two boys got up and walked out, mumbling something about getting settled. Hearing Dimitri say 'our' and know that I wasn't the other part of it stung. I will never get use to him loving her. With that last thought, Lissa looked straight into my eyes.

"Rose, I am telling you know that Dimitri and I are not in love, not married, not anything. You own his heart and I am so, so stupid for not seeing it earlier," she blurted out. I blinked.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked her.

"My head, my heart and my mouth, even," she replied. I smiled. Vasilisa Drogomir had learned sarcasm. Dimitri probably gave her lessons. He was the reason I got so good. She smiled at that.

"You don't love Dimitri?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't not love him. I do... love him. I'm just not in love with him. You haven't lost him, Rose. We don't even sleep in the same bed," she revealed. My jaw dropped open in disbelief. All this time I thought they were -

"Sleeping together?" she finished out loud. I nodded.

"No. we don't even kiss or hold hands let alone anything beyond that," she said.

"You held hands last time I saw you," I pointed out. Her eyes flashed. She remembered.

"I was eighteen and so dumb. Dimitri had a go at me after you left," she told me. She was tempted to tell me about the memory but I didn't need to see it. I believed her. I looked her square in the face. She wasn't lying. I have never been so glad to hear the truth. I nodded. This was all so convenient! Why now, after all this time? I looked at Lissa, waiting for an answer.

"Why now?" she repeated. Why is she acting so dumb? She's looking at me like she didn't have a fucking clue!

"Yeah. That's what I asked, wasn't it?" I told her. She stood up.

"I'm pregnant, Rose! Have you forgotten that? Look at the size of me!" she yelled at me, turning sideways. I had no idea how long it had been since she'd yelled at me like she just did but it terrified me all the same. Terrified or not, I was getting pissed off really quickly. What'd she say, now? Look at her? I glanced her up and down. Her hair was really shiny and her eyes glittered. Down lower, her belly poked out far more than it should. From my knowledge of pregnancy, you shouldn't be that size until, at least, the fifth month. She was gigantic! How far was she, any way?

"Thanks," she mumbled, rubbing her belly.

"Six months," she said, sitting back down.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" I asked her.

"I did tell you about it earlier! Six months earlier, when it first happened," she exclaimed.

"What! I don't think you did. I would have remembered news like that if I'd heard about it earlier," I told her, pacing, trying to remember her telling me she was going to pop one out. Lissa shook her head. I turned to her.

"What?" I demanded.

"Do you have to say it like that?" she narrowed her eyes at me. I shrugged.

"I won't be spitting it out, so what do I care?" I asked and continued pacing.

She shook her head again and tutted. No memory of her telling me she was pregnant. No such memory came.

"A dream!" I remembered.

*****Flashback*****

_I had just fallen asleep when a doctors' office popped into my head. I recalled this particular dream because I didn't believe it was true. Lissa sat across from one of the Court's doctors. I didn't recall her name. The doctor shuffled a few papers. To be perfectly honest, Lissa looked nervous.  
"Queen Vasilisa, you are pregnant. You and King Dimitri must be so proud," the doctor told her. Lissa smiled weakly at her. _

"_I assure you it's a pleasant surprise," Lissa told her._

"_Congratulations, Your Majesty," the doctor replied. Lissa shook her head. _

"_Please, call me Lissa. Formality is overrated," Lissa said, standing up. _

"_Thank you, Dr Evans," Lissa shook her hand. Dr Evans, thats right. She had taken care of me after the attack at the school. Lissa walked out and the dream faded away. _

*****End of Flashback*** **

"Shit. You did that?" I asked her.

"I have been practicing Spirit and Dream Walking with Adrian for a really long time. I would be frustrated and annoyed if I couldn't dream walk by now," she answered. I gave a humorless laugh.

"You did much more than Dream Walk, didn't you notice that?" I exclaimed. She smirked.

"Of course I noticed. I'm not stupid, you know," she told me, matter-of-factly. I shrugged. I had no idea, I only had to share her every thought! I sighed and sat down.

"So what else can you do, besides sending poor, defenseless people scenes of your life?"

"That's my newest magic trick," she said.

"So that's all you've learned in five years?" I asked. She shrugged. Since when does Lissa shrug?

Oh, C'mon! You know how many times I've seen someone shrug since you guys turned up?

How was I supposed to know something like that?

"How are you supposed to know? I've lost count myself." I, on the other hand hadn't started counting in the first place. I mean, c'mon people, who counts shrugs? Has this women lost her mind? Lissa humphed. I looked at her.

"I'm as sane as you are," she told me.

"Ok, now I'm worried!" I exclaimed. Lissa's eyes dimmed a little.

"What are you saying, Rose?" I shrugged. Another point for me. I leaned forward in my chair.

"I don't know if you have realised, Lissa, but I am severely broken. I have been for the last five years," I told her. The first thing Lissa thought was that she was sad I felt like this. She felt a pang of sadness for herself because she couldn't be with-. What the hell just happened? I think she stopped halfway through the thought. Well, that's a first. It got me thinking. Who did Lissa want to be with so badly? Had she gotten back to together with Christian? That would be awesome. I looked at Lissa wearily. If she was back together with Christian, he would be the father, right? She still hadn't told me and I was getting a bit suspicious.

"So what's with the kid, anyway? I mean, who is the mystery father? Do I know him?" I asked. Lissa smiled. What was up with that smile? It was unreadable. She wasn't letting anything through the bond, either.

"Ok, Daddy! You can show yourself now," Lissa called out. The main door opened and in walked a tall, skinny brunette. I gasped, almost fainting. I knew him all right! He smiled proudly.

"Adrian!" I yelled. Oh, my God! I didn't know if I even believed in God, but I thought of him all the same. I looked him up and down. His face was different. He had a mustache and the look on his face said 'trust me'. I'd seen that look before. The eve of my arrest for Tatiana's death, I'd been with him. We came so close to doing it. The look on his face that night was exactly the same, with the exception of the mo.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked, looking at Lissa. She placed her hands on her belly. I expected her to answer me, but it was Adrian who broke the silence.

"I love Lissa. She owns my heart and the she 'divorces' Dmitri, the sooner we can be together," he told me, looking at her. Lissa's eyes shined and she frowned at little. I knew that frown. It may have been slight, but I knew it all the same. How could it be possible, though? She wore that same frown every time we spoke to each other through the bond. Lord, don't tell me that she's telepathic now? Why didn't she tell me when I asked?

"Liss, this is some kind of joke, right?" I repeated. It has to be, it's the only thing that makes sense. The silence continued.

"Lissa! Tell me this is some kind of joke!" I yelled. She looked at me. Ok, we're making progress here.

"It's no joke, Rose. Adrian is the father of my baby. C'm'ere, Daddy," she smiled, holding her hand out. He crossed the room and took her hand. Just looking at them nearly made me hurl!

"Uh, oh. We got a pale one!" Lissa said.

"Crap, now she's going green. Someone get her a bucket!" Adrian added, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"It happened about a year after you left," Lissa told me, rubbing her thumb over one of his fingers.

"And you're the kid's father?" I asked, pacing again. None of this made any sense at all.

"Queen Tatiana got her wish. After all this time," I replied. Lissa looked at Adrian.

"That's not why we got together," she told me and smiled sweetly at him. Wholly crap, maybe they were serious about this! Lissa cracked a smile at that thought. I turned to face them. What was I supposed to do know?

_**Get me out of here!**_ Lissa screamed through the bond. She was clearly panicked already. I frowned.

_**What the fuck are you talking about?**_ I asked her. She looked impatient.

_**Rose! We need to leave! This whole conversation has been overheard by unwanted ears. The intruder wants my baby!**_ She cried. I had no idea how she knew this. I knew for sure that the intruder was not Strigoi, I would have gone nauseous by now and I had no idea how long they'd been listening.

_**The so-called intruder is Tasha! She still clearly thinks the baby is Dimitri's, that's why she wants it!**_ Fuck, we really do have a problem on our hands.

_**How the hell do you know this, anyway? **_

_**Stop asking questions already! Just talk out loud. She'll get suspicious if we stay quiet for too long!**_ She had a point here.

_**Ok, call me!**_ She really trusted me because she got Adrian's phone and called my number.

Briiiiing! I got the phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I pretended to answer and motioned Lissa to hang up. She did so.

"Mason. Hi, what's up?" Faking calls was just so much fun.

"What? Why?" I pretended to ask then paused as if he was replying.

"Oh, crap. We just got here. Lissa isn't going to be very happy." Another pretend pause.

"Ok. Thanks for telling me. I'll see you soon." I flipped the phone shut. Tasha's precise hearing wouldn't have missed that. I looked at Lissa.

"What did Mason want?" Lissa asked. I sighed.

"Our charge just called Mason. Our two week vacation is over and the replacement wants to go back to her original charge. Sorry, Liss, but we have to go," I said, trying to put as much sorrow in my voice as possible. I don't think Tasha knew that I never got to be a proper Guardian after I left.

"Oh, no! You just got here! Can't you stay at least another week?" Lissa asked 'sadly'.

"Unfortunately not, Liss. Mason tried to get another replacement, but was unsuccessful," I told her.

_**You are coming home with me, so you'd better pack enough clothes for the next 3 months. How much baby stuff do you have?**_ I ask, using the bond again.

_**A few suits and blankets so far, why? She still had to ask.**_ I shook my head. I looked at her pointedly.

_**You are going to have the baby at my house, why do you think I asked? **_

_**Oh, Rose. I dunno if that's a good idea.**_ Lissa was unsure.

_**Lissa. I don't mean to be blunt but you either have the baby at my house or Tasha will find a way to get her hands on him. **_She looked shocked as I pointed it out, but she knew I was right.

_**Ok, I'll go get packed. Would you be able to talk to Dimitri?**_ I shook my head.

_**You're gonna have to. I need to go and talk to Mason and Christian.**_ Her face brightened at the sound of Christian's name. If she loved Adrian as much as she says she does, she still clearly cared about Christian.

"Ok, Liss. I've got to go see Mason. I'll see you again before I go. Will you still be here?"

_**Don't actually say where you'll be. She'll follow you, no doubt**_, I added through the bond.

"Yes. Come back here afterwards." She turned to Adrian and that little frown continued. I didn't ask any more questions, I just turned and walked back to Mason's room. I knocked and he let me in. I grabbed a pen and paper.

"So, does our Charge want us back tonight or can we stay till morning?" I handed him the paper, which I've written about what was going on and the story I made up with Lissa. He nodded, catching on quickly. He wrote back 'when do you wanna leave?' I mouthed 'tonight'.

"We have to leave now. Our Charge is getting really scared and our replacement wants to go back to her own Charge," he replied.

"What about Lissa?"

"Lissa is going to be sad that we have to go because we just go here," I said, grabbing the page and telling that she's coming home with us.


	4. Unknown Feelings and Idiotic Regrets

**Hello there guys! I was only going to update one POV, but it seemed kinda short. So I did two. Thank you all for the reviews! One review asked about Christians happy ending. I have no plan of killing him or sending him away. Thank you failthful reviewers again and I hope you enjoy chapter 4! Oh, and for all you Mia lovers: Don't get offended with the comment Dimitri makes. He's the only one who doesn't like her. :)**

**Christian's POV. Pov Called Unknown Feelings **

Rose had gone to extremes to protect Lissa and the baby from my aunty. I was shocked to hear that she wants Dimitri's baby, even after all this time.

We all got in the SUV and pretended to drive out off, but once we were out of the wards, we got out of the van and walked a short distance to the back gate and got in one of Court's private jets. The flight was still going as we've only been on it for about twenty minutes. I looked at Lissa. She was beautiful, even when she was asleep. God, how I wanted to hug and kiss her. I wasn't sure if she'd want to, not after what she told Rose. As if being called, she plunked herself beside me.

"What's up, Sparky?" she asked me. I was so glad she couldn't read my thoughts.

"Um, not much. Just thinking," I replied. About my one true love, I added silently.

"About what?" she said. Crap, I think I jinxed myself. Why do I do this to myself?

"Nothing important," I answered. If my relationship wasn't important, God should strike me down where I sit. _Whack! _Fuck! I didn't mean it! I yelled at God silently.

"Christian!" Rose yelled into my ear. Loudly.

"What?" I cried, rubbing my arm absentmindedly. Oh. Sorry God, you didn't do anything.

"You bitch. I just yelled at God for that!" I exclaimed. She blinked in surprise.

"What the fucking hell are you talking about?" she said, looking at me weirdly.

"Never mind," I mumbled.

"What do you want, anyway?" I added. She shrugged.

"Does a person have to have a reason to annoy their favorite Sparkler?" she teased.

"A person, no. But you. I'm not sure you're a person. A robot, maybe," I teased right back. She looked shocked, pretending, of course.

"You don't think I'm a person?" she pouted.

"Naw. You're a robot," I told her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hey! Watch it, Sparky. I'm more dangerous than I look," she said. My point exactly.

"The exact reason I said you were a robot," I pointed out. She deflated a bit.

"Oh. I knew that!" she exclaimed, punching me playfully in the arm. Oh yeah, for sure. I'm tired and wanna keep thinking about Lissa. I can't do that with her bugging me.

"Rose, I'm really tired and wanna dream about some-" I stopped talking. I've said too much already. I pressed my lips together.

"Keep going!" Rose laughed. I shook my head.

"No! Go away so I can get some sleep. I'm not telling you anything, either!" I told her, punching her playfully. She pretended to be hurt.

"Ok, lover boy. I'll leave you to your dreams," she teased, but got up and walked off. I reclined the seat and pretended to go to sleep. All I could think about was Lissa and how much I wanted to be with her. The memory of how her hair smelled and the moisture of her breath actually put me to sleep.

**Dimitri's POV. Pov called Idiotic Regrets**

Rose was here earlier. She must really hate me because she didn't say anything to me at dinner. She didn't even look at me. Her actions confirmed my suspicion of her hating me. To make it worse, I have no excuse to how I behaved when she and Lissa turned me back into a Dhampir. She must really be hurting inside. Personally, I don't blame her. This is all my fault. Not that I would be able to tell Rose any of this because she went back home. I had no idea why. She, Lisa and the two boys just got up and left. God, I missed her so. I was so in love with every bit of her.

I jumped a meter in the air when Mia called my name.

"Dimitri! I've been looking for you for ages! I need to see Rose. Where is she?" she exclaimed, Eddie standing beside her. How he put up with her, I had no idea.

"What makes you think I know?" I asked her angrily. She looked stunned at my out-burst.

"Um, I just know that you guys are close," she said softly. Not anymore, I thought sadly.

"Well, we aren't. God knows what made you think that," I replied.

"Rose told me," she answered simply. WTF? When did she say this and why? This information shocked me. Something must have changed in my face because she asked about Lissa.

"She had to go as well. With Rose, I think. She didn't say much about it," I told her.

"She say anything?" she asked.

"About what?" I gave her a questioning look

"About me, of course!" she said, as if the answer was obvious.

"No. Should she have?" I said.

"Well, yeah. I need to talk to her," she answered.

"Did Lissa know that?" I pointed out. She frowned.

"Well, no," she admitted. I looked at her pointedly.

"Oh," she sighed.

"She had other things on her mind," I told her, which was true. I hadn't seen her so distant in ages. Mia looked as if she'd been slapped in the face. Would Eddie mind if I did slapped her?

"Other things? Did she say what?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, she didn't. I'm kinda tired. I'll see you guys later, ok?" I said, intending them to go. Well, Mia did.

"Dimitri. I don't mean to intrude or anything, but are you ok? You seem kinda distant," he pointed out. He was right. I didn't want to talk to anyone but Roza.

"Eddie. I don't mean to be so distant. I've been thinking about things," I told him. He nodded in understanding.

"I get it. You wanna be alone, right? Just remember if you wanna talk," he replied. I nodded and he walked out. I leaned back in my chair and got my phone out of my pocket. I stared at Rose's number, debating weather to call her or not. I exited the Contacts and shut the phone, only to open it and go back into Contacts. I pressed the green call button. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello?" My heart skipped a beat. Her voice was so hypnotic, so sweet.

"If you don't answer, I'm going to hang up," she said. Such a Rose thing to do. She probably thinks I'm trying to prank her. I swallow.

"Hello," I say. Her breath caught in her throat. Her own heart probably skipped a beat, too.

"Dimitri," she whispered. She sounded like a goddess. Perfect. A few moments pass. What do I say to her after all this time?

"Do you want to talk to Lissa? She's asleep, but I'm sure she won't care if I-" she started rambling.

"No," I cut her off.

"I want to talk to you. I should have told you this while you were here and I was wrong for not doing so. I don't love Lissa. I love you. I shouldn't have hurt you the way I did. I'm so sorry. Can I come see you?" I ask her. She paused for a second, then sighed.

"Dimitri. Um, I don't really know what to say," she said. Damn, not the response I was hoping for.

"Rose, my heart is broken. I need to be with you and you're the only one who can fix it. We are destined to be together, I'm so sure of it," I answer. I feel a lot lighter. I finally said it. I should have said it so long ago.

"Dimk-. Dimitri," she pauses. She was so close to using my nickname. She still loves me, I know it.

"Why?" she asks suddenly. Her question stuns me. I know immediately what she's going to add. Why should I go back to you? I didn't know the answer myself.

"Why should we be together? You chose Lissa. You don't want me," she says. Ok, I was wrong. Hearing her talk like this broke my heart.

"I know I fucked up, but I love you so, so much. We belong together," I answer. She sighs.

"Come and see me if you want. I don't know what will happen, though," she replies. She still doesn't trust me. Again, I don't blame her one bit.

"I'm coming to see you," I tell her before hanging up. I made the right decision. Finally. Shit, I had one problem, though. I had no idea where she lived. I'll call Lissa tomorrow and get the address. For now, I needed to sleep. Not that there was much of the night (day for humans) left. I fell asleep dreaming about Roza.

**There was chapter 4. I really hope you all liked it. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to review.**


	5. Revealations

**Ok, I changed my mind. I was only going to upload Chapter 4. Lucky I love reviews so much. Tell me what you think! **

**Rose's POV. Pov called Secrets Finally Revealed**

We had just gotten home. I hadn't even finished opening up the door when Lissa rushed in, screaming for directions to the bathroom. I quickly gave them to her. She was still getting used to being pregnant by the sounds of her chucking up everything she ate. I put her bags into one of the spare rooms and had started making her a cup of tea by the time she came out. I motioned for her to sit down.

"A pot tea is almost ready," I told her. She smiled.

"Thank- you," she said weakly.

"Hey, Liss. Are you all right? Your voice just then was really weak," I started stressing.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all," she tried to convince me. I wasn't sure if I believed her.

"Liss, I dunno if I believe that lame-ass excuse," I told her, handing her a cup of the tea.

"Put your walls down and you will see I'm not lying. I really am tired," she replied. I put my walls down but kept the Guardian mask up. I felt a wave of tiredness wash over me and I felt dreary. I fought it and saw that her emotions were all over the place. She wasn't lying about being tired.

"I told you," she said. What the f-? How did she know?

"I can feel you when you're in my head. Thank-you, Adrian, and you're walls are down," she beamed.

She had learned more than she was letting on.

"Damn you, Adrian," I said, making out I was angry. I wasn't, though. I was secretly glad. If I ever got into trouble, (God forbid) Lissa would be able to help me out.

"Never gonna happen," Lissa told me. I smiled.

"Strigoi Dimitri." Those two words put her on edge.

"That was a one-off! He was evil and a lot stronger than you." She tried, I had to admit, she didn't do a very good job. I stared into my cup. The memory of him over-powering me flashed in my head.

"Oh, Rose. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" she started. I put my hand to silence her.

"It's ok, Liss. I see what you were trying to put out and thanks," I said, grabbing her hand across the table. She sipped her tea. I didn't get how tired she was until I saw her go pale. I know Moroi are normally pale, but Lissa. Shit, I could almost see right through her. My jaw dropped. She'd been sipping her tea, but almost choked when she saw my face.

"Rose! What is it?" she asked.

"Lissa!" I coughed. She frowned.

"You just went abnormally pale. I can almost see right through you!" I told her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Go and look in a mirror." She didn't delay. She shot straight up and out that chair and hurried to the hallway, the closest mirror. She gasped when she saw how transparent she was.

"Rose! What's wrong with me?" she asked me, worried. I hadn't put my walls back up so I understood just how tired she was. I was really surprised she hadn't dropped yet.

"Lissa! You really need to sleep, like now!" I said, grabbing her and pulling her toward her bedroom. I literally threw her into the bed and was so glad she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I could the strength returning to her as she slept. I was grateful. I returned to the kitchen once I was sure she was all right. Mason was sitting in my chair, drinking my tea!

"Mason, you thief!" I exclaimed. He saw through my anger (pretend, of course). He laughed at me as I sat in Lissa's chair.

"I heard the episode you had with Lissa," he told me.

"She scared me, alright. She's feeling a lot better now, though," I answered.

"It's nice to see how much you care about her, Rose." I looked into his eyes. They glistened with happiness.

"I care about her more than anything." I sipped the remains of the tea.

"More than Dimitri?" he asked. I almost choked myself. I had been caught off guard. I didn't have an answer for him, either. I had no idea why he even asked it.

"You know I can't answer that, Mason. So why did you even ask?" I didn't mean to sound angry. I didn't want to put any emotion in my voice at all, but my heart and body had other ideas.

"Rose, I know much you love him. My heart broke at how lost you've been since you broke contact with him and Lissa. I'm sure you've noticed how much I love you. I can't stand seeing you so hurt." His speech made my chest hurt and a lump form in my throat. I was close to tears. I did, in fact, notice his feelings for me. His eyes shone every time he laid them on me. He would never say or do any thing to hurt me. This was not the only time I wished I could love him back. I tried to hard to swallow. The lump was too big. I looked into my empty cup. Here he was, pouring his heart out and I couldn't even look at him. I felt so ashamed. I forced myself to look into his eyes.

"Mase, I have noticed. I hate myself for not being able to love you back. I have wished this many times." He nodded.

"You can't help who you love," he told me, drinking the rest of my tea and getting up.

"You're right about that," I said. He walked off and I sat at the table for ages thinking about what he said. Not that I got to think for very long. I got knocked back into reality by my phone buzzing in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rose, it's your father," Abe started. He sounded worried and I didn't like it.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um, Caleb has Chicken Pox, apparently and I dunno what to do," he told me.

"What do you mean 'apparently'?" I asked, worried.

"Well, Georgia told me he had Chicken Pox then went on holiday. Now he's all blotchy and is scratching!" he explained. Oh, God. This was the kinda call I'd been dreading since the day I left my child with Abe in Russia. I never wanted to leave him behind, but a part of me needed to be close to Lissa. It was my job to make sure she was okay at all times. Lissa didn't really need me at the moment, though, my son did. I needed to go to my baby! What about Lissa? She was bound to find out sooner of later.

"Ok, Dad. I'll be there as soon as I can," I told him.

"I'll see you soon," he replied and hung up. I sighed and stood up. I wondered if I should tell the boys about Caleb? I quickly dismissed the thought and started to head to my room, but decided to tell them anyway. I turned around and walked into the lounge room, where the three boys were watching TV. They didn't even look up as I walked in. Thanks, guys. I looked at the TV. Desperate Housewives! Were they serious?

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said.

"You don't like this show?" Mason asked.

"I don't even watch this shit and I'm a girl!" I exclaimed.

"Well spotted, Rose," Christian said sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up, Sparky! Wait till Lissa finds out about this," I said. He gave me his 'you-wouldn't' look. Believe me, I would. I gave him my evilest smiled and sat down. They returned to the program. I had enough after five minutes and grabbed the remote. I turned the TV and the protests started immediately.

"You guys are grown men, so why are you acting so childishly about this?" I asked them. That started them up again. God! So I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled. They covered their ears and shut up.

"I have something to tell you," I told them. Mason and Christian looked worried. As I got my phone out and went into my photos, Adrian looked cool, calm and collected. He, like me, didn't get shocked easily. I bet this would throw him, though. I clicked on the most recent photo of my son and passed the phone to Sparky, he was the closest. He looked at the photo and handed it on.

"Rose, who is this?" Adrian asked. I go the phone back and put it back into my jeans.

"Who does he look like?" I asked them. It wasn't that I didn't love him or that I couldn't afford to look after him. He reminded me too much of a man who didn't love me, or rather, a man who pretended he didn't.

"He looks like Dimitri," they said together. I raised my eyebrows. Mason gasped.

"Are you saying!" he exclaimed. I nodded.

"Caleb is my son. The reason I'm telling you is because he has Chicken Pox. I'm going to Russia to take care of him. I don't want him to grow up without me like I did with my mum," I answered. The roles had switched with the boys. Christian and Mason looked calm; nodding.

"So who is he with? In Russia?" Mase asked.

"He's with my dad," I looked into his eyes. I had wondered how my secret love child was effecting him. He did a good job of keeping his face – and eyes- neutral. Then again, that's what he has trained his whole life for.

"So when are you going?" Christian asked me.

"Um, probably tomorrow. I still have to talk to Lissa," I replied. I checked in the bond. She was still fast asleep.  
"I'll probably do that in the morning." They nodded. I looked at Adrian. He was too quiet.  
"Adrian, are you all right?" I asked. He snapped out of his daze and looked around the room.

"If you say so," he nodded. He clearly had no idea.

"I asked if you were ok," I said. He nodded again.

"Fine." He got up and walked out of the room. The boys watched him walk away before turning back to me.

"What was up with him?" Christian said.

"Yeah, he looked fully sick," Mason agreed. I raised my eyebrows.

"Fully sick?" I replied.

"Sounded good when I thought about it," he smiled. I shook my head and got up.

"I'm going to check on Adrian. Hope you haven't missed too much of your Desperate and Dateless," I teased. Sparky poked his tongue out while Mason did a rude hand gesture with his finger. I laughed and headed into Adrian's room. He was looking out the window. I sat on the bed. He knew I was here but he didn't look my way.

"Adrian. I dunno if I should be worried or not. Are you ok?" He shrugged.

"I dunno. Do I look ok?" he said. I shook my head, even though he still wasn't looking at me.

"No. You don't. If you don't tell me what's on your mind, I'll beat it out of you," I told him. He didn't doubt me, his face told me that much.

"You had a child with Dimitri all this time and no one knew about it. It makes me wonder what else you're keeping from us," he said, finally turning to face me. I dunno what hurt most. His words or the look on his face when he said them.

"There is nothing else. You all know about Tasha. Why do you take me for a liar?" I asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"I don't take you for a liar. I just wanted to say something that would hurt you," he told me. What the hell? Something snapped.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" I yelled. He flinched slightly.

"Do you even have to ask? Pity, Rose. I thought you were smarter than that." I was getting sick of this asshole really quickly. What was up his ass, anyway? He sighed and sat down.

"I'm not trying to be cruel, Rose. I'm trying to stop thinking of a certain night we spent together," he revealed. I frowned.

"Nothing happened that night," I said.

"That's my point!" he exclaimed. What he was saying made no sense at – Oh, God! Tell me he wasn't saying!

"Are you telling me that you wish Caleb was yours?" I asked. When he didn't deny it, I gasped.

"We came so close and you had to be responsible!" He said 'responsible' like it was a bad thing. Oh, his nerve!

"Adrian, I was eighteen. I already had Caleb! I don't think I would have been able to raise two kids. I didn't even have the stomach to look at my son! And if I did get pregnant, I wouldn't have kept it, probably wouldn't have even went through the pregnancy because I was in jail. No child should have to see their parent locked up," I said.

"Doesn't stop me from wondering about what could have been," he answered.

"I hate to tell you, Adrian, it never would have been!" I didn't mean to yell but this whole subject was getting on my nerves! The look on Adrian's face told me that he knew my last button had been pushed. He put his hands up 'innocently'.

"I'm sorry, Rose. You were the one who wanted to know!" Adrian told me. I pinched the bridge of my nose. A headache was coming on.  
"Whatever, Adrian. Case closed. Do yourself a favor and stop thinking about 'what could have been'," I said, doing the bunny ears when I said the last bit. He obviously didn't like hos words being thrown back at him. His eyes flashed. I remembered he was supposed to love Lissa. Maybe it was a joke after all.

"Why do you wish Caleb was your son when you have a baby on the way?" I asked. Something in his face wasn't right.

"That baby isn't yours, is it?" I asked.

"Yes, it is! Why would you doubt what I tell you? Have I ever lied to you before?" he asked, almost in a yell.

"Wow! Chill out, would you? I saw the look on your face just then and it looked as if you were keeping something from me. The baby's father is the only thing that makes sense," I told him. It was scary when he went off because it rarely happened.

"How can me not being the baby's father not make sense? I love Lissa!" he actually yelled.

"You two aren't even sharing a room," I pointed out. He deflated a little.

"Adrian. I'm only going to ask you this once. Are you the baby's father?" I was so sure. I was right about him not being the father. He looked as if he was about to tell me the truth. He nodded.

"I am absolutely sure of it. You want me to show you that child's conception?" he asked. I shuddered at the offer.

"No, thank you! You'll give nightmares for a week!" I exclaimed. He seemed o sure, maybe he was telling the truth. It didn't explain the different room thing, but I really didn't care anymore. I yawned and got up.

"I'm going to bed." He nodded.

"Fascinating," he told me. I shook my head.

"Quit with the sarcasm, it doesn't agree with you," I said and walked out. God, I was so tired. I walked into my room and flopped on the bed. I don't even remember my head hitting the pillow.

**Well there was Chapter 5! I hope it was 'dramatic' enough. lol. Review with what you think!**


	6. Keeping Secrets

**Hey Guys! Here is Chaptrer 6! There have been a lot of questions about the baby's father. Don't stres, you'll find out who it is in Chapter 16. & I know it seems like ages away, but it really isn't. Not at the rate I'm Updating. A very BIG Thank You to all my faithful reviewers! You guys keep me Updating!**

**Lissa's POV Keeping Secrets **

I had just finished getting dressed when Rose walked into my room. I grinned at her.

"Good morning. Isn't it a beautiful day?" I asked. The look on Rose's face was serious. She sat down.

"Lissa, I need to tell you something. Why don't you sit down?" she said. This didn't look too good.

"Is everything okay?" I asked carefully. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. What was going on? She handed the phone to me after a second. I gasped when I was Dimitri as a child. How did she get this picture on her phone? I thought.

"Liss, the person in the photo isn't Dimitri as a child, it's his son," she told me. I was shocked. I had no idea Dimitri had a son!

"He doesn't even know he has a son," she replied. What? How does that work? Oh, my Good_ness_! The puzzle piece fit.

"You're his mother, aren't you?" She nodded.

"How old his he? Where is he? Why doesn't Dimitri know?" I know, where was my badge? This was so shocking, I couldn't myself.

"He's five. Dimitri was a Strigoi when he was born, so I left him in Russia, with my Dad." Wow, was all I could think. One other question did pop into my head, though.

"How was he conceived? I thought Dhampir with Dhampir was inconceivable," I asked. Rose looked stumped.

"I dunno. I'll have to ask Dr Evans or someone. All I know is I did it with Dimitri and the next thing I knew was I was pregnant," she replied. I nodded. This was interesting. The first I've ever heard of a Dhampir getting pregnant to another Dhampir. I wasn't angry that she kept him a secret, I understood. I would have done the same if the situation was reversed.

"So, why are you telling me this?" I answered.

"Caleb has Chicken Pox and Dad doesn't know what to, so I'm going to Russia to take care of him." Ok, what does this have to do with me? Rose looked irritated for a second.

"You're coming to Russia with me. There's no way I'm leaving you here with two idiot boys," she told me.

"Two idiot boys?" I replied.

"Mason already told me that he wants to meet Caleb." Oh, right. I totally knew that.

"You did not! If you did, you wouldn't have asked," Rose argued. Okay, she was right! Whatever! She looked smug.

"Told you. Anyway, plane tickets have been booked already. Our flight is at ten, hope you're ready." Of course I was ready! I didn't get a chance to unpack last night! Lucky, really.

"Good. Get in the car," I smiled. Still so bossy.

"Don't think I didn't hear that!" she told me, getting up. Rose grabbed my bag and walked out to her Holden. She added my bag to the boot before closing it. I saw Christian appear at the door.

"Hey, Rose. Can I come?" he asked. My heart skipped a beat while Rose looked annoyed.

"I already booked the plane tickets!" she exclaimed.

"What if I buy my own ticket?" Rose shrugged.

"You'll have to pay extra for booking late." He looked happy but stung about the extra fee for booking late. He turned in the doorway, mumbling something about getting his stuff ready.

"God! Hurry up, Sparky. The flight leaves at ten!" Rose yelled at him, beeping the horn. He returned a second later with his bag.

"What the hell? He must have packed last night," Rose mumbled, getting out of the car. If he even unpacked at all! And what did she mean by last night? Rose looked at me.

"I would have yo last night, too. You were so tired, though. I honestly dunno if you would have woken up if I did try," she said in a rush. Christian stood at Rose's door impatiently.

"You don't have to explain, I was just surpirsed, that's all," I told her.

"Go get Adrian. He said he'd drop us off and bring my car back," she told him, taking his bag and out it in the boot.

"And tell Mason to get his hairy ass out here, we're going in five minutes, people!" she yelled.

God, I was so right about her being bossy, I thought, and how did she know his ass was hairy? Rose turned to face me, trying not to smile. She shut the boot once again.

"You know I wont hesitate to slap you if you keep going! And I don't, I just assumed, considering the rest of him is hairy!" she laughed. She wont slap her _pregnant_ best friend. Mm-hum, I'll believe it when I see it!

"Shut up! You wait till that kid's born. You wont know what hit you!" She stuck her tongue at me. The three boys appeared at the door then and Rose got in the back seat. Mason put his bag in the boot, closed it before getting in the car himself. Adrian jumped in the drivers seat while Christian sat behind me. Rose groaned.

"Why did I choose to sit in between these two losers?" The whole car laughed.

"Two hot guys? Who wouldn't want to sit in your place?" Mason asked.

"Says the Desperate and Dateless lover?" she retorted. This caught my interest. I turned in my chair.

"Are you talking about Desperate Housewives?" I asked. Rose nods, pointing at all the boys.

"I caught these sissies watching it last night!" she exclaimed. I scoffed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I replied, laughing.

"I'm not! I told you I was going to tell her!" she says to Christian. He totally punches her arm, not playfully, either! She rubs her arm, giving him the evils. Rose just laughed. I bet it hurt Christian more than it did Rose.

About fifteen minutes later we were at the airport, saying goodbye to Adrian before we boarded the plane.

"Call me when you get there and tell me how Caleb's going," he told Rose after they hugged.

"Yeah, I will. I just hope its not too serious," she replied.

"It's probably not," he said, shrugging. He turned to me and we hugged for ages, maybe a bit too long. I gave him a kiss.

"See you soon, babe." He smiled at me.

"The sooner you get back the better," he replied.

"I know. We're going to miss you so much. I'll call you everyday," I told him, rubbing my belly.

Our flight got called then and we made our way to the terminal. I waved back at Adrian. When I turned back around, I caught sight of Christians face. I instantly put my walls back up. I had a really, really bad feeling that this was going to be a long flight.

**There it is! Hoped it was good. Review with any questions you might have!**


	7. Still Hurting

**Here's Chapter 7! I know it's not that long, but I'm pretty sure the next Chapter is longer. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Dimitri's POV**

It was breakfast time. (About six am for humans) I rang Rose last night and promised her that I would visit. I got up a few hours ago and packed a bag. I had no idea how long I would be staying. All I needed now was Rose's address. I picked up the phone and called Lissa.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding like she just got up.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked her. She groaned.

"Dimitri? Yeah, you did, but it's okay. I need to get up soon, or now, anyway," she said.

"So you're okay with my calling?" I asked, not totally convinced.

"Yeah, I am. _Is_ there a reason you're calling?" she said, trying to cover a yawn.

"I don't have Rose's address. I'm updating my address book," I told her. I know my excuse was lame, but she bought it anyway.

"Okay, let me get it," she said. I heard the springs in the bed groan as she got up and a few papers being shuffled around.

"Okay, here it is. Eighty-seven Mooray Street, Tennessee," she told me. I wrote it down before I could forget it.

"Thanks Lissa," I paused. I had no idea if I had to ask how she was going or what. She probably thought I didn't have to. She told me I was welcome and bid me goodbye. I hung up, picked up my bag and headed out to the private jet, which I'd booked an hour ago. I told the pilot my destination was Tennessee. He smiled and said we'd take off momentarily. I couldn't wait!

The flight landed a few hours later. I sincerely thanked the pilot. He'd taken hours off my trip. Lucky I had a pretty good idea of the towns layout. I hailed I cab and showed the driver the address. He told me he knew the street and started driving.

About fifteen minutes later, he pulled up in front of a large modern-looking house. I paid the driver and made my was up the front steps. I pressed the doorbell. It was opened a minute later by Adrian. I was instantly furious. What the hell was going on here?

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. I really wanted to punch him in the face when he smiled. There was something really evil about it.

"You'd better not-" I started to growl.

"What? Be going steady with Rose? Too late," he told me. Oh, God! The anger that flashed on my face was nothing compared to the furnace that burned inside me.

"Tell me you're joking!" I yelled.

"I hate to break it to you, Dimitri, but you lost your chance when you walked out in her," he said seriously. Roza, why did you do this to me? I asked silently.

"Rose loves me, I know it! Why would she start dating you?" I asked.

"Didn't Rose tell you?" he asked, looking shocked. I would say the urge to punch him returned, but honestly, it never left.  
"Tell me what?" I answered, looking bored.

"She's moved on, clearly. You need to as well." I really doubted his words but I believed them at the same time.

"Can I at least see her?" I said.

"No. Cause unfortunately, she's not here, she took the mother-to-be shopping."

Oh, great! This was absolutely perfectly. I came all this was for nothing. I could go to the shopping center. What would if I didn't find her? It would be pointless. I was going back to Court.

"Call me a fucking cab. I'm going home," I told him, pinching the bridge of my nose. I felt a whopper of a headache coming on. He left to make the call and I sat on the stairs. I couldn't believe Rose went back to that drop-kick. I got up when the cab pulled up and I climbed in. I told the driver to go back to the private jet. I hopped it was still there. I looked back at the house as I drove away from Rose once again.


	8. Life's On Track

**Hello again! I noramally only upload two Chapters a day, so you're lucky I like reviews! lol**

**Rose's POV**

This morning, when I got up, I wrote Dimitri a letter. I knew he was coming to see me and I was kinda disappointed that I wouldn't get to see him. My son happens to be more important now. I slipped the letter to Adrian when Lissa and the boys were getting the bags out of the car. I hope that Dimitri understands once he reads the letter I wrote. We'd been on the plane for about two hours and I was getting tired from my rising early. I fell asleep, but woke up again. Christian was sitting next to Lissa, they looked totally taken by the other, and Mason was asleep. I know it was probably wrong, but I put my walls down. I would have slipped into her head altogether, but she could feel me now. Lissa was really angry. I looked at her. She was talking really fast and her face was red. She looked, well, they both looked happy just a second ago. I would have pretended to sleep and kept on 'reading' her feelings, but the flight landed. I turned to Mason, who was sitting beside me, and woke him up. He groaned and mumbled the whole way out of the airport. Abe was waiting for us. We greeted/ hugged each other and climbed into the 4WD.

"So Dad. How bad is he?" I asked him. He shrugged. Was that a bad sign? Tell me it wasn't.

"Rose, you know I'm no doctor. I have no idea," he replied. Oh, this was perfect. I really hoped it was nothing serious.

About an hour later he pulled the car into his driveway. It still the same as it was when I visited last month. He was fine then. We had just got our bags out of the car when Caleb ran out to greet us. He looked perfectly normal! I looked straight at Abe.

"Now he's all blotchy and scratching!" I quoted his words back to him. Caleb stopped a few feet away.

"He really wanted to see you. What could I say?" he replied. I looked at my son. He looked like Dimitri's clone. I smiled and dropped my bag. Caleb ran into my arms and I spun him around. When I put him down, he looked worried, a trait Dimitri never had.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked. I shook my head and lowered to his level.

"No. I'm not mad. I was confused at first, but I get it now. I just want to be here for you. My mum wasn't around much and I don't want that for you," I told him. He smiled. It gave me goosebumps. Smiling was another thing Dimitri rarely did. When he, though, it was stunning. Caleb picked up my bag. I could tell it was a bit heavy, but when I offered to take it, he said he had it. So much like his father.

After we put our bags in our rooms, we did the introductions. Caleb liked Mason and Christian straight away, I wasn't sure how he felt about Lissa, though. Sparky started showing off his 'totally rad' fire tricks after diner. For a five year old, Caleb picked up the phrases pretty quickly.

The next day, I took Caleb to the park. It was kind of a tradition we started when he was about one.

"Hey, Cabe, how do you like my mates?" I asked.

"Mase and Sparky are pretty cool," he replied simply.

"You don't like Lissa?" I said. He shrugged and lord knows how he managed while he was going across the monkey-bars.

"I don't really know her. She hasn't spoken to me, apart from saying hello," he answered. Ok, fair enough.

_Hey Liss. I just spoke to Caleb. _I thought to her. She'd hear me if her walls were down. Hopefully she did.

_About what?_ I was in luck.

_About you,_ I told her.

_What about me?_ she asked.

_He said that the only thing you said to him was hello_, I answered_. _

_Well it's true. If Mason and Christian hadn't of hogged him, I would've spoke to him. _I had to smiled at the way she put it.

_Ok, how about I organise some time for you two when we get home?_ I suggested.

_Yeah, ok. See you guys when you get back_, she answered. I smiled. My best friend wanted to get to know my son. Things were going well. One irritating thing crept into my head. How was Dimitri going to react when he found out? Grr, why did I care so much? Because he was Caleb's dad, that's why! I was so sick of beating myself up about all the what ifs and how woulds of it all. I decided to shove the thought out of mind. As that thought left my mind, another one popped in. I has no idea how Caleb or my dad would react. Hmm, I really wondered.

"Hey Cabes, come here for a sec," I said. He gave me a confused look, then jumped off the play equipment and sat beside me.

"How would you feel about coming to live with me?" I asked him. He had that seriously annoying blank expression on his face, the same one that Dimitri used most of the time. Then he smiled.

"Yeah. I think I'd like that. But what about Pop?" he frowned.

"But what about Pop?" I repeated, then 'umm'ed.

"Sweetie, I'm pretty sure that Pop will be fine. He has got his Guardians, right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Ok, can we stay with Pop for a bit more longer?" he asked. A bit more longer, God he's cute. I nodded. I wasn't a proper Guardian, so I could stay as long as I wanted.

"Yeah, as long as you want," I smiled. He smiled back.

"Can I go play now, Mum?" he said.

"Sure." He smiled again and ran back over to the playground.

"Hey Caleb!" someone called. I looked over to where the voice was coming from. A group of five year olds were standing at the corner of the baseball diamond. Caleb looked over as well. His whole face lit up. I couldn't believe that the simplest emotion, like happiness, could bring back the saddest of memories. The only real time I ever saw Dimitri smile was when Tasha said something funny. I missed him so much, it made my heart ache.

"Hey! I haven't seen you guys in ages!" Caleb exclaimed and climbed off the equipment and hurried over to them. I almost laughed when I saw them do the gangster shake.

We stayed long enough for them to play a game of basketball and I joined them in a couple of games of tiggy. I even heard one them (I think his name was Lewis or Lucas) say 'dude, I can't believe how fast your mum is!' I had to laugh. He actually sounded shocked.

"Doesn't your mum chase you around?" I said.

"She tries to," he scoffed, pointing. The lady he was pointing at was big. I got his point. Poor kid. Sorry I asked.

"Come on, mate. I bet your hungry. I know I am," I said. He nodded.

"Ok, lets go home. Say goodbye to your friends," I replied. He waved.

"See you later," he said. When they all said their goodbyes, Caleb and I headed home.

**So there was Chapter 7!**

**OK, I got some questions for you:**

**What do you guys think of Caleb?**

**Did Lissa handle this secret too well or should she have 'went off' as it's called?**

**And, finally, what do you think of Adrian and Lissa 'being togther'? **


	9. Cofusion and Date Night

**Ok, guys. Here is the 9th Chapter! Date Night was meant to be the 10th, but it was short so I put 'em together. **

**My good friend Ebony wrote Tasha's POV for me. It took a while but we got there in the end! For extra brownie points, she did a really good job! Thanks heapz Ebz, you're awesome, Girl!**

**Christian's POV. Pov called Cofusion**

I spoke to Lissa on the plane. I'd been confused about how she and Adrian have acting. She got really angry and told me to stay out of her business. If I wasn't confused enough before, I was majorly confused now and why would she tell me to stay out of her business? I am, after all, the-

"Sparky! Can you show me some more tricks?" Caleb asked. I smiled at him. He was a cool kid.

"Sure, little man. What do you wanna see?" I said.

"Hey Sparkler, you'd better not be corrupting my son," Rose warned jokingly.

"Chill, Rose. I won't teach him anything bad enough to get arrested," I told her.

"Arrested? Bad? Hell no, Sparky! Step away from Caleb before I -" she started.

"Before you what? What can you do to hurt the Fearless Sparkler?" I tormented. Sparky and Sparkler were pretty cool nicknames, though I wouldn't EVER admit it. Rose got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to me. This was going to be good.

"You just standing there has got me shaking in my boots!" I teased. Before I even finished, she had pulled me out of my chair, threw me into the ground and had me pinned down! Lord, what have I gotten myself into?

"You have a very smart mouth, Pyro. You gonna apologise?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nope!" I told her. How bad could it be? She grabbed one of my arms and twisted it up my back. It didn't hurt yet, but I could tell it would get worse if I didn't say sorry to her.

"You know it's going to get worse if you don't say sorry," she said. I have to say, though, it wasn't very convincing, even for Rose. It was clear she was playing.

"Na-uh. I ain't gonna saying it. Whatever you dish out, I can handle it," I answered. She sighed. Really dramatic!

"Ok, Cabe. I'm gonna need your help, buddy. Do your worst!" Rose said. Lucky me! Like anything a five year old was going to hurt! I didn't think it was going to hurt, until he lunged a fist into my face. Shit! What was I expecting? He was Rose and Dimitri's son after all. They're two of the toughest people I know. This was going to be long and painful. Let Rose have her way for now, wait till I get her back.

**Two months later.**

**Tasha's POV. POV Called Date Night**

I've been trying for two months to find Lissa. She should be about eight months pregnant with my child by now and there was no way I was going to miss the birth of Dimitri and my son. I knew that Dimitri would never admit our love for one other so I was going to have to settle for our child to keep me company. I must say that it almost physically killed me when I found out that he and Rosemarie Hathaway had been lovers.

Speak of the devil and the devil may appear, at that moment, Dimitri walked around the corner. He'd been looking upset for the last two months. Apparently

things didn't work out the way he wanted when he went to visit Rose. So I was making it my personal mission to make sure that he got over that little skank.

"Hey, Dimka," I yelled out to him. He walked over.

"Oh. Hello, Tasha. I didn't see you thee," he replied in a sullen voice.

"You never do," I said under my breath. He frowned.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Damn, I forgot how good his hearing was. I panicked and blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Umm, would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Uh. Sure, where do you have in mind?" he replied.

"Ok, I was thinking maybe the little restaurant at the center of Court? Is that ok with you?" I asked him, getting excited already.

"Sounds great. Around 12am?" he suggested.

"Perfect. Sounds like a date." When I said the last bit, something flashed across his face. I couldn't tell what is was because he had his Guardian mask straight back up. Well, if everything went to plan, maybe I wouldn't need Lissa's baby. Maybe I could get my own. I thought about all of this as we went our separate ways.

When getting ready for the date, I could feel my excitement growing. Even if he was married to Lissa and having a baby with her. I hoped this would break her heart the way she broke my poor Christians.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I couldn't but admire what I was wearing. I had on a knee-length, low cut the same colour as mine and Christian's eyes. There was no doubt that I looked smoking hot tonight. Just as I was applying lip gloss, there was a knock at the door. My nerves were starting to kick in now.

"Coming!" I shouted. As I opened the door, Dimitri looked a little surprised, and I must say that I felt a little smug for causing that reaction.

"You look very nice, Tasha," he complemented.

"Thank you, Dimka. So do you." He was wearing black dress pants with a pin-striped black button down top. I was almost drooling. We left for dinner then. We didn't talk much on the way. When we got there, Dimitri held the door open for me. He always was such a gentleman.

"Table for two," I told the Matre'd.

"Right this way, ma'am," he said and led us to our table at the back of the restaurant. After we ordered, we sat in silence for a bit.

"So, Dimka. Are you excited about being a father? I know you always had a desire for it," I said after a while. He looked confused for a second before replying.

"Oh, yes. I can't wait. I'm positive that Lissa is going to be a great mother. I just hope I that I can do a good job protesting them both." I scoffed.

"Don't be silly, Dimka. I know that you'll be a great father. I just feel sorry for Rose, I know she had strong feelings for you." I know it was wrong to mention her but I had to know if he still loved her. He obviously did by the tone of his voice.

"Tasha, I really don't want Rose to be the topic of any conversation we have together. Do you understand?" By the end of his rant, I was feeling extremely uncomfortable. I nodded.

"Yes, sorry I brought it up. I didn't mean to upset you."

"What makes you think I'm upset! Can't I just not want to talk about someone that is irresponsible and leaves her Charge completely unprotected?" He looked uncomfortably angry.

"But she wasn't unprotected. She had you." He looked taken aback. After that our meals came and we just kept up small talk. I really didn't know what to say and I don't think he wanted to talk at all. So we kept the conversation light. Topics like his Guardian training, upcoming baby and just catching up, really. As we left the restaurant, we fell into step with one another. Eventually we reached my door.

"Thank you for dinner, Dimitri. I really enjoyed it," I told him. Well, the last part, anyway.

"You're welcome. I had a good time, too." There was something on his face that I couldn't read, but my heart rate picked up when he leaned in and our lips touched. It was nice and soft but didn't last long because we stepped back at the sound of someone gasping. We both turned and saw Rose standing there with tears in her eyes and a small child holding her hand that looked a LOT like Dimitri. Then Dimitri said one word, while staring at the child.

"Rose!" She picked up the boy and ran off. My heart broke as he ran after her.

**Oh, that's what I wanted to ask you guys. **

**By reading the Chatper Title only, what do you think the Chapter is about?**

**Did it turn out the way you thought it would?**


	10. Heartbreak and Anger, Talking To Him

**So, here's Chapter 10. Sorry they're so short. Told you Chapter 16 would be up sooner then you expected, Talkygirl! lol**

**Rose's POV. Heartbreak and Anger**

He'd done it again! Dimitri had broken my heart once again. He honestly deserved an award or something! I just saw him kiss Tasha. I came back to Court to tell him about Caleb, but after the kiss, I just picked Caleb up and started running. Not that I was going very fast. Carrying another 20kg definitely had it's disadvantages and Dimitri never trained me to run with weights. I could hear him calling my name. I Ignored him, but pretty soon he overtook me and forced me to stop.

"Rose! Hear me out, ok?" he asked, looking at Caleb as I set him down. I put my hands on my hips.

"What's the point?" I asked. I could tell my question stunned him.

"Rose, I meant every word I said when I called you!" he exclaimed. I recalled the phone call.

"So that's why I just saw you kissing Tasha! Because you love me, you miss me and you really want to sort things out!" I yelled ay him. He groaned.

"God, that was just a mistake!"

"So what was the last six years of your life then?" I know, it was really cruel, but I was so mad!

"Rose, that was uncalled for!"

"You know what? So was that kiss!" I answered.

"I told you that was a mistake! And I did go see you to sort things out. I told I was and I did! And you'd been there instead of going shopping you'd know that!" he was yelling by the end. But it wasn't his yelling that pissed me off, it was his words. Well, one word. He thinks I went shopping!

"Shopping! Are you fucking kidding me? I didn't go shopping, I went to Russia to take care of your son! I thought he had Chicken Pox and, God I was so stressed-" I started.

"Hold up, what did you just say!" Dimitri interrupted.

"I said I thought Caleb had Chicken Pox, but he didn't really, he just wanted to see me. Isn't that cute?" I said.

"No, back up. Before that," he answered.

"Your son? Oh! Fuck! Dimitri, you know what? I really would have told you earlier, but that call was the only time we'd spoken since I left Court," I told him. He looked at Caleb, who was standing under a street light. Dimitri turned back to me and his next words chilled me to the bone and pissed me off something unimaginable.

"How do I know he's mine?" I swear, my blood should have exploded.

"Do you need a fucking mirror! He's the spitting image of you, do you want a paternity test? God, Dimitri you're such a fucking idiot!" I yelled at him, grabbed Caleb's hand and stomped away. I left Caleb with Lissa and went for a walk to cool down. I couldn't be around anyone in case they died.

**Lissa's POV. Talking Sense into Him**

Rose was so angry. What Dimitri said made my own blood boil. I'd give him a piece of my mind, but I haven't seen him or Rose since we got back to Court two days ago. Caleb and I were worried but Christian and Mason said that she's a 'tough bitch' so she could 'whip anyone's butt'. Great choice of words, boys. Anyway, it was a bit after lunch (about midnight human time) and a was taking Caleb to the playground. And who do we find? Dickhead Dimitri. The only loser I knew who could destroy everything in a matter of minutes. The mere sight of him made my blood boil. I stalked over to him.

"You've really blown it now!" I exclaimed. He looked up at me.

"What do you want?" he asked. God, he was such an asshole.

"What do I want? Are you seriously asking me that question?" Man, I could slap him right now!

"Do you really think that child isn't yours? He's got 'Dimitri Belikov' written all over him, can't you see that?" I asked him. He ignored me.

"Dimitri, why don't you believe that he's yours? He is your reflection. You are the only person Rose slept with, so how is that impossible?"

"Dhampirs can't have kids with other Dhampirs, Lissa, have you forgotten that? How can he be mine? As much as it kills me to say; Rose probably slept with someone else," he replied. My jaw dropped. How could he say that? Rose wouldn't do anything of the sort! He was the only one she loved, why couldn't he see that? God, boys were so frustrating!

"Ok, the Dhampir against Dhampir thing aside, who else do you know, besides Caleb, that looks like you?" I asked. No reply.

"That's what I thought. Do yourself a favor and stop denying your son," I added. I went to turn away, but Dimitri grabbed my arm.

"Lissa, what your saying isn't possible!" he exclaimed.

"Dimitri! Stop thinking! Can't anything out of the ordinary around you? Rose is Shadow-Kissed, so anything is possible," I told him. He deflated a bit.

"Dimitri, have you been sitting here two days?" I asked, sitting down beside him. He nodded.

"I've been trying to make sense of this whole thing. It's such a mess," he replied. I groaned, looking straight into his eyes.

"I need you to stop thinking about the impossible. Start believing that he's yours. Do it for yourself." I paused for a sec.

"Why did you choose here of all places?"

"You know how you asked if I knew anyone that looks like me? I was looking to see that. I didn't see any other child that even has the slightest resemblance to me. Or even Rose," he replied. He sighed and continued.

"I really want Caleb to be mine, but my mind keeps telling it's not possible. It's hard to turn off something you've believed your whole life," he finished. Ok, maybe we were making progress here.

**So there was Chapter 10 you guys. Hope you liked it! **

**So here's my quiz:**

**Do you think Dimitri will come to terms that he has a son?**

**What do you think he'll say to Rose next time they meet?**

**Will she forgive him?**

**I wanna know what you think so don't be afraid to review, I live for them!**


	11. Disasterous Consequences

**Rose's POV. Disastrous consequences **

I couldn't believe Dimitri thought Caleb wasn't his son. Out of all the things he's done, this definitely takes the cake. I was so mad that night, I just walked for hours. Eventually, I came to a run-down shack. The shack might have been run-down, but it did look descent. Well, until I was finished with it. I smashed the windows that were left, kicked a few (not so small) holes in the walls, and destroyed the two beds that were left. Not my proudest moment, but I can honestly say that I felt much better afterwards. I'd been here ever since. It's quiet peaceful. Peaceful is what I needed right now. I wanted to go home. I put my walls down to see what was going on. Lissa and Dimitri were talking at what looked like the playground.

"I've been trying to make sense of this whole thing. It's such a mess."

"I need you to stop thinking about the impossible. Start believing that he's yours. Do it for yourself." Lissa paused before continuing.

"Why did you choose here of all places?" I hadn't thought of that myself. I'd never seen him there, either.

"You know how you asked if I knew anyone that looks like me? I was looking to see that. I didn't see any other child that even has the slightest resemblance to me. Or even Rose." Was that a good or bad thing? He sighed before going on.

"I really want Caleb to be mine, but my mind keeps telling it's not possible. It's hard to turn off something you've believed your whole life," he finished. He wanted Caleb to be his? This was getting ridiculous! I really wanted to slap him! I got up and walked out of the corner I was sitting in. Screw this, I was going home. Lissa had her walls down, but she was still talking to Dimitri. I wasn't sure if he knew about what I called her 'communicating frown', so I will wait 'till she's alone until I communicated with her. I headed out of the shack and up the road. I got to the petrol station. The young lady smiled at me when I walked in. I smiled back.

"Would I be able to use your phone?" I asked. Mine had gone flat last night. She nods and hands me a land line. I thanked her and dialed Mason's mobiles number. He picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?" I missed his voice, I realised.

"Mase, it's me. I really need you to get Lissa. Don't tell her I called. Book flights for you, her, Sparky and Cabes. Bring them back to my place," I told him. He didn't seem shocked.

"Is that where you are now?" he asked me.

"No, I'm at a petrol station." This shocked him.

"You've spent two days at a petrol station?" I laughed.

"Are you seriously asking me that? No. Get Lissa and my son-" I stopped. Through the bond, I felt a stab of pain hit Lissa.

_Fuck, Rose! What was that? Too late to worry about the frown now._

_You're going into labor! Go to Mason's room, he'll know what to do! Change of plan._

"Forget the plane tickets, go find Lissa now!" I started to panic. My voice started to stress him out.

"Rose! What is wrong?" he asked.

"Just do it. Organise one of the jets and get her home!" I yelled and hung up. I picked up the phone again and called Eddie.

"Hello?" I really didn't waste any time.

"Eddie, it's me. I'm at the BP petrol station. I really need you to come get me. Lissa's in trouble. Please, please hurry!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, I'm on the way," he told me. God, how could he be so calm? That's what I loved about him. I was almost riping my hair out.

"Don't waste any time!" I told him and hung up. I dipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out the $10 note I had.

"Thank you for that," I told the girl and offered her the money. She shook her head.

"You don't have to-" she started.

"I called mobile numbers, please take it," I said.

"Ok," she said after thinking about it. I gave it to her and headed outside to wait.

_Lissa, I'm on my way. Are you with Mason yet? I asked through the bond._

_Yes, we're on the jet. Good. Mason was quick._

_Is Caleb with you? How long have you been in the air? I replied._

_Yeah, Caleb's here and we've been in the air for about two minutes. Good. Great news!_

_And how are you? Have the pains gone away? I kept asking questions because I really needed the answers. If I hadn't of run off like a child who didn't get her own way, I'd be there with her. _

_Lissa, I'm so sorry! I wish I was with you. I needed her to blame me. I felt so bad._

_Rose! It's ok; you weren't to know. No one was. This baby has a mind if it's own. I'm fine now, anyway. The pains have gone away. It was always the same. It was always her reassuring me and I was sick of it! I would've kept beating myself up, but a familiar black SUV pulled up. I got straight in and Eddie took no time hounding me. _

"Why did you make me come get you so quickly? What's wrong? Is everyone ok?" he asked.

"Lissa is in labor. I had to get her out of Court because Tasha Ozera wants Dimitri's baby," I explained, taking a breath. God, it felt like he was driving so slow!

"Can you drive faster?" I asked.

"Rose, I'm going 140ks an hour, I can't go any faster!" he yelled. How was I supposed to know? I was a Guardian, not a mechanic!

After what felt like forever (which was probably only 5 or 10 minutes), we got to Court. Eddie went to book another one of the jets while I got my bag (which was unpacked, of course) out of my room. The door was barely shut when I raced off toward the tarmac. I thanked Eddie over my shoulder as I ran up the stairs. The engines had already been started. Perfect! The sooner we get in the air, the better.

"Put on your seatbelt and we'll lift off," the pilot shouted. I didn't waste any time.

The jet was in the air in no time. I really love this pilot so, so much right now.

_Liss, I'm in the air now. Get one of the boys to come get me in about fifteen minutes. I told her. _

_Ok, see you soon. I'll send Adrian._

_How are the contractions, by the way?_

_Good. I groaned in my head. What kind of answer was that? _

_Lissa! I'm gonna need a little more detail!_

_Well, they've calmed down for the time being. Yes! I wanted that baby to hold off for as long as possible. I was going to be there when it is born. _

_This is great! Try to hold off for as long as possible. I'm not far away._

_See you soon. I was confused. Why was Adrian coming? I thought, considering that it was his, that he wouldn't risk being away from her in case the baby changed it's mind about holding off. Funny, I thought. I'd ask him about it. _

The jet had barely landed before I had unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbed my bag and was heading towards the door. I thanked the pilot again.

_The plane has landed and I see Adrian. I'll be there in about five minutes._

_Ok. Don't kill yourself speeding back. _

_Oh, who's trying to be funny? If she had been standing in front of me, I probably would have poked my tongue at her. _

_I heard that! I smiled. _

_Your were supposed to. Oh, burned. I got to my car and threw my bag into the back seat before climbing into the drivers seat. Adrian got in and I started the motor. _

"Why did you come and get me instead of Mase or Sparky?" I asked. He frowned.

"Um, because she asked me to," he replied.

"I can't believe you left her. She's in labor!" I said.

"What! She didn't tell me; I had no idea!" he exclaimed. I put my foot down harder on the accelerator. I hoped Mason, Eddie and I were the only other ones who knew about her being in labor. Adrian started clinging onto the handle above the door and went pale. This could be fun. I continued to pick up speed and he continued to be scared. My fun didn't last long, though, because we arrived at my house. How sad. I wasn't even going top speed. I remembered what was going on as soon as the engine stopped. I hurriedly grabbed my bag and went inside. The bond told me that she was in her bedroom. So I dumped my bag in the lounge room and ran upstairs.

"Lissa?" I asked when I walked into her room.

"Rose," she squeaked. I started panicking straight away. I rushed into the adjoining bathroom. I found Lissa doubled over the sink. My jaw dropped.

"Oh, my God!" I exclaimed. That's when I saw it.

"My water broke!" I rushed forward and grabber her.

"Back to the bed!" I told her. She nodded and let me guide her back to the bed. She lay down and I called out for Christian. He appeared a moment later.

"Lissa's water just broke, so I need you to go boil some water. In a pot, not the jug. I swear that thing is a million years old. Anyway, get the water, then, um, towels." Fuck! I chocked. I had no idea what to do now. God, I couldn't believe it. Then I got another idea.

"Forget the towels, Sparky. Lissa, bathroom. Bathtub, more like it," I said. Christian continued to stand there. I think he's choking, too.

"Christian, go get the water!" I yelled, breaking his trance. He went and I got Lissa back up.

"Sorry about moving you, Lissa. I chocked myself. I forgot what was supposed to happen next because I blocked out Caleb's birth," I told her.

"Why?" She said it. As much as I didn't want to say it, I knew I had to.

"Because of Dimitri," I replied, turning on the taps.

"He is a painful subject. Sorry if I upset you." Aw, she's so sweet. I think she would have replied if she didn't have a contraction. They were half an hour apart, so I turned off the taps. The fact that she could still talk properly told me that the baby wasn't quite ready to come out yet. Lissa frowned.

"What's going on?" she asked. I smiled. Bless her. She really had no idea how bad it is.

"Liss, tell me. Did you really think that that was as painful as it got?" I asked her.

"I haven't really thought about the pain. I just want the baby afterwards," she confessed. Duh. Isn't that why people got pregnant?

"You're real funny! So what do we do now?" How could I forget how inexperienced she was?

"Thanks a lot!" I smiled.

"Well, now, if you're want a quick birth, you start to walk around," I told her.

"What do you mean, 'if I want a quick birth'?" she frowned. The memory of Caleb's birth came flooding back into mt head. It was still too painful to think about.

"Caleb's birth was twenty hours long. The midwife Dad hired hated me. She didn't tell me that if I walked around, the labor wouldn't last long," I told her, walking around the second floor with her. She gasped.

"That's horrible! I can't believe she did that to you! How did you pay her back?" Oh perfect. I can't believe she just asked me that.

"It's nice to know what you think of me!" I exclaimed.

"Get over it already," she smiled.


	12. Fighting the Impossible

**So here is the Chapter where Dimitri comes to his senses. Finally! Lol. I know it's short, but shit happens. I'll make up for it later. Happy reading!**

**Dimitri's POV. Fighting the impossible**

I really screwed things up with Rose. I really wanted to believe that Caleb could be my son. Everyone is right; he was the spitting image of me, but like I said to Lissa. It's hard to forget something you've grown unbelieving. I was at such a crossroad. What I needed was a doctors opinion. I got up off the rock I was sitting (yes, I was still at the playground) and walked over to the doctors office. Dr Evans was saying goodbye to a patient when I walked in. She smiled when she saw me.

"Ah. Hello, Lord Belikov. What a pleasant surprise so see you," she said warmly.

"Hi, Dr Evans. I was wondering if could get your opinion on something?" I asked her.

"Sure. Come through to my office. I'm on a break at the moment." Like I really cared but I didn't say anything that would jeopardize our talk. She sat behind a desk.

"Please take a seat," she said. I was planning on it. I sat.

"So how can I help you?" she asked. Finally, I get to know the truth. The proper truth.

"I was wondering if a Dhampir could have a child with another Dhampir?" I answered. I couldn't read her face. I didn't know weather to be scared or not. I waited for her to find the right words.

"I have over 400 Dhampir couples come and ask me that same question." This wasn't looking good.

"And I have to tell them all the same thing. Yes, they can. I really have to add that it is so, so rare. Out of all the hundreds of couples that came to me, only eight of them had a child." Wow, those statistics were really bad. No wonder it was believed that Dhampirs couldn't have kids with other Dhampirs. It hardly ever happened. Another thought occurred to me then.

"What if one of the Dhampirs was Shadow-Kissed?" She considered this for a minute.

"I'm not really sure about that one. Mainly because no one knows much about the Shadow-Kissed," she said finally. This was reasonable enough.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, thank you. You have been really helpful already," I told her, reaching over the desk.

"You are very welcome, Lord Belikov," she said. She showed me out, like I didn't know the way. I thanked her again and walked out. I was starting to think that Caleb was mine after all, and I couldn't be prouder.

**So there it was. I'm a sucker for reviews, so press the review button. You know you want to, so go ahead! lol**


	13. The Secret's Out & Disaster Just Struck

**OK, I just realised I was wrong about what Chapter you find out who the father is. I thought it was Chapter 16, but it's actually this one! Hope you guys are happy! lol. Oh, and I'm not happy about the amount of reviews I got for the last Chapter. From now on, I want at least five reviews per Chapter or I'm not going to Upload any more Chapters and I'm you guys think I'm joking, I got two words for you: Try Me!**

**Lissa's POV. The Secret's Out **

I have been in labor for about two hours. This walking thing really wasn't working! Rose looked at me.

"I didn't say it would work straight away! A midwife at the hospital in Russia just said that my midwife should have made me walk around because it speeds the labor up!" Rose defended herself. I wasn't blaming her. I was just in a rush to meet my baby. I didn't know that was a crime now. Rose turned to me.

"Lissa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -" she started.

"Rose. It's ok. I understand, I really do. Arrgh!" I screamed. Another damn contraction! They were finally coming closer together. Every fifteen minutes now. Maybe walking around was helping after all. Rose smiled as we continued to walk.

About an hour later, my contractions were getting stronger and closer together. Rose helped me take my clothes off, (except my bra) and filled the tub. I climbed in and Rose got the towels. Christian brought up the water and the scissors. My contractions became two minutes apart. Rose grabbed my hand. I let out a scream as a particularly strong contraction tore through my body.

"Ok, Lissa. I'm pretty sure you have to push now," Rose told me.

I was so glad she was here. There was no one I trusted more at this point. I nodded and pushed. God, it burned! Rose nodded.

"Ok, great job! One more," she coached. 'One more push' didn't work, neither did two. I had to endure six more pushes before my baby decided to be born. Rose grabbed my baby and the most beautiful sound of crying filled the air. Christian exploded into the bathroom as Rose told me the greatest news imaginable.

"You have a gorgeous girl!" I burst into tears. Rose placed her on my chest and Christian kneeled beside me, pride plastered on his face.

"We have a girl. Look how beautiful she is. I'm so glad she's here at last," he babbled. I looked straight at Rose. I hated the look on her face. She dropped the face washer she'd been using to wipe my face and walked out. I looked at the door.

"Fuck. Rose!" I called. She didn't come back.

"Christian, you fucking big mouth! You've blown everything!" My anger sky-rocketed. If he had of kept his big mouth shut, I would've been able to explain it to Rose. Christian looked hurt, but I was too pissed off to care.

"Lissa. What is going on?" he paused.

"Why are you so angry?"

"I told Rose that Adrian was the father, that's why she walked out when you opened your trap," I yelled at him. I needed to calm down, so looked at my baby. She was gorgeous. I smiled, until I looked back up at Christian. He was furious. That made me angry all over again.

"Why the fuck would you do something like that?" he thundered.

"Because your retarded aunty is planning on taking her!" I screamed. The baby started crying again. I cooed her and shot a warning glare at him. He stayed quiet for a bit. I was grateful.

"Get me a towel," I told him. He passed me one and I laid it in top of my beautiful daughter.

"Are you sure she wants the baby?" he asked me quietly. I sighed and nodded.

"She thinks the baby is Dimitri's, that's why. Adrian read her thoughts when he caught her listening to Rose and I talking when you's first turned up at Court. That's why we left in a hurry," I answered.

"Adrian can hear people's thoughts?" he asked.

"Yes. Only when they're close, though. Isn't that cool?" I said. He nodded and opened his mouth to reply, but a couple of paramedics walked in. they kicked Christian out and cut the umbilical cord. They checked her out and I was allowed to get changed. Apparently, I was lucky I didn't have to got to hospital, for that I was really grateful. I got to stay at him with my baby. I could wait for Rose's fireworks, though.

**Tasha's POV. Disaster just struck **

The end of our date the other night was a disaster! Dimitri ran after Rose I was left alone. It was the motivation I needed to go through with my plan. I was going to get my child form her. I didn't really know how, that was my problem. Then I saw the answer: Dimitri. If he spoke to Rose, he probably knew about Lissa.

"Dimka!" I called out. He looked over to me.

"Hi, Tasha. Isn't it a beautiful day?" he asked me. I frowned. He was happy. What had changed?

"Yeah, it is. Are you feeling all right?" I said.

"Never felt better. Ah, look at the butterflies." Butterflies. I was talking to the tough Dimitri Belikov about butterflies. Has hell frozen over?

"Um. Dimitri, what is going on? Why are you so happy?"

"It's a beautiful day. I have a son, what's not to be happy about?" he answered. This got my full attention. Has Lissa had the baby? I was now happy, too.

"Has Lissa had the baby?" I asked.

"Lissa? Oh, yeah. She probably has by now." Probably?

"Well, she went into labor yesterday. So, she might have." Ok, now I was officially confused.

"Do you have more than one child?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. I could have, if Rose is keeping them a secret, too." What has Rose got to do with this?

"Sorry, I don't mean to be blunt, but what has Rose got to do with anything? Lissa is your baby's mother." It was as if he needed reminding.

"Lissa?" he asked, frowning. Then something clicked.

"Oh, yeah. I don't know Lissa has had that baby or not." he was not making any sense at all.

"That baby? Sorry, Dimka, but I'm lost," I said.

"Um, I don't really see how." God, boys.

"You said you have a son and when I asked if Lissa has had the baby, you said probably. How can you have a son if you don't know if she has had the baby or not?" I can't believe I had to explain it to him.

"Oh," he smiled, "you don't know about Caleb. I'd personally be surprised if you did because no one, apart from a couple of people know about him." Caleb? Oh, God. Now it all made perfect sense. That little boy Rose had the other night was his son. Oh, my God! This was absolutely perfect! Now I'd get two sons to keep my company! This was the best news I've heard in ages! I was so happy, I could've started dancing.

"You have two kids?" I just wanted to make sure.

"Yeah. I couldn't be happier, either," he smiled. I'm pretty sure he was going to say something else, but his phone started ringing. He fished it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he answered, then listened for a second.

"Aw, really? When? What'd you call her?" he asked the caller. By the when and what bit, I thought he was talking to Lissa. He couldn't be, though, he said 'her'. Dimitri and I don't have a girl. Something's wrong.

"I do like it. Did you make it up? Ok, yeah, I will. Tomorrow sound good?" he paused again. I really was confused. What was he agreeing to?

"Yes, I will. See you tom-" he paused to listen.

"Um, no. I'll call about half way there," he said.

"Ok, bye now. I'll see you tomorrow." he hung up and turned back to me. I looked at him expectantly. He smiled.

"Lissa had a girl! Isn't it great?" A baby girl? Disaster!

_**Oh, and Peggy, I hate that I can't reply to you're reviews, so I'm just going at have to reply when I Upload a new Chapter. So here goes: The baby. I actually didn't decsriber much of her in this Chappy so I'll have to describe her in the next one. Thanks for the review!**_


	14. Understanding & Future Plans

**Ok, here's Chapter 14. Just Saying 0, I was a bit sad over your review. I'm sucker for reviews and when I don't get any, I cry. Not really, but I feel like it, lmao! Reading reviews makes me happy, unsterandable, right. Oh, I'm also writing a second story. It's called _Her Russian God._ Not finished the first Chappy yet, but it should be up by Monday at the lastest. R&R! Love reading what you guys have to say! **

**Rose's POV. Understanding **

Lissa lied to me. For two months she kept the baby's father's identity hidden from me. I totally understood why but it disappointed me all the same. The whole household heard Sparky and Lissa's fight. Lissa swore three times. That alone rocked me to my core. Worrying about Lissa stopped me from thinking about Dimitri how mad I was at him. I needed my life to make sense, not only for my sake, but for Caleb's too. So, I went to talk to Lissa. She was in her room, feeding bubba. It could've been picture perfect, if she didn't have her boob out.

"I can come back later if you want," I offered. She shook her head and patted a spot on the bed.

"You don't have to. I'm, well, we're almost finished here," she replied, looking from me to bub, then back at me.

"Rose, I'm so sorry about lying to you," she said.

"Liss, you don't have to apologise. I totally get that you didn't think I was capable enough to keep you r secret." I know I probably shouldn't have, but I couldn't help myself.

"Oh, no. Rose, I didn't- " she stopped dead at the sight of my evil smile. She growled and looked around the bed. What on earth is she doing? I found out when something bounced off my head.

"Ow! What the fuck!" I rubbed my head and looked over to where the object bounced. It was a fucking dummy! I looked at Lissa. She smiled smugly.

"Ok, point taken! I'll try not to piss off the knew dummy, I mean mummy!" I laughed. She poked her tongue out, then laughed. I looked at her bundle.

"So, has mini you got a name yet?" I asked.

"She has a first name. Emiinayah. Do you like it?" she asked me. Emiinayah. It was unusual.

"Yeah, I like it. Did you make it up?" I replied.

"I think I did. I'm not quiet sure. Wanna hold?" I nodded. Of course I did. She handed Emiinayah to me gently and I stared at her. I was positive that my own little world was starting to make sense.

**Dimitri's POV. Future plans**

Lissa had a girl. She called me yesterday and told me. I was about to board the plane to go see her. She asked me if I wanted her to tell Rose. I said no. I was going to ring her and tell her myself. The flight took about two and a half hours. I was glad I didn't really have wait that long. I really wanted to sort things out with her and be the father that Caleb deserves. Tasha tapping me brought me back to reality. I turned in the chair to face her.

"How long will the flight take?" she asked. Why was she in such a rush to get there? This is the second time she's asked me this. I thought back to last night, when Lissa had called. The moment I hung up, she hounded me with questions. "Lissa had a girl? Are you positive? Are you going to see her? Where is she? Can I go with you?" The last question. Caught me off guard. Why would she want to go see Lissa? Instead of answering her questions, I had one of my own. Why did she wanna see Lissa so badly? She started mumbling and stuttering.

"I heard that Christian was with Rose and if Lissa is with her, then so is my Christian." It sounded reasonable enough. I told her to meet me at the airport and now here we are.

"About two hours. I told you that fifteen minutes ago," I told her. She frowned.

"I had no idea." Sure. Whatever. I got up and told her I had to go to the toilet. Instead of going to the toilet, I walked to the airhostess's station. I was going to call Rose and tell her that I was coming. I couldn't talk to her with Tasha around, though. All she did was complicate things.

When I reached the station, a hostess smiled at me.  
"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could make a call."

"Is the phone in front of you not working?" she said.

"Um, it might. It's just the person sitting next to me. She's not reliable with information that's supposed to be kept secret," I told her. She nodded in understanding and led me to a phone that was partially hidden by a curtain and a cupboard. I thanked her and she walked off. I dialed Rose's number.  
"Hello?" asked a male voice. What was going on?

"Who is this? Where is Rose?" I demanded.

"Dimitri. How nice to hear from you again. I would have though that you learned something from that little chat we had a couple of months ago." said whoever picked up. Chat? Who did I chat-

"Adrian. Only God knows how much I dislike you."

"What do you want? To talk to Rose? Well, just like last time, she doesn't want to talk to you." He sounded amused. Wait 'til I see him-

"Who's on the phone?" I heard Rose ask Adrian. God, I loved her voice.

"No one who wants to talk to you," he said. Real funny.

"I'm serious. Give me the phone." Go Rose, you tell him.

"Rose, I'm serious, too. They wanted to talk to me." What a shit. This guy was really going to get eat a knuckle sandwich in a few hours.

"Give me the fucking phone!" Uh-oh. Trouble only came when she swore like that.

"Make me." God, this guy was such a tool.I heard a thump, then he groaned painfully. I loved Rose a whole lot more. I'm pretty sure she had him pinned down. I taught her well.

"Adrian, give me the damn phone!" she demanded. By the sounds of it, they had started play-fighting on the floor. I got sick of hearing them bicker, so I hung up, thanked the hostess and sat back beside Tasha. She looked at me and saw the annoyed look.

"What's up?" she asked. I didn't particularly want to talk to her, but she was the only one willing to listen.

"I called Rose. Instead of getting a hold of her, Adrian picked up and. I'm really going to strangle him!" I was so pissed, my own tone frightened me. I really did hate Adrian, I spat out his name like it was poison.

"Dimitri, I honestly don't know what to say." Oh, great. She had no advise to offer.

"I don't think I want to go see her. Not after what I just heard," I told her. She gasped, really loudly. I frowned.

"Oh, Dimitri. You have to go! You already paid for the plane tickets, and we're almost there, anyway!" The hell?

"Why do you want to go there so badly?" I demanded.

"I already told you! I really want to see my nephew." She looked hurt that I would forget. Whatever. What did I care? I shrugged and leaned back in the chair.

"So, you're still going, right?" she asked. So thick.

"Obviously. I wanna see the love of my life." Tasha looked as if I just hit her in the face. Dude, she really needed to get the hint. I don't live her.

"Tasha, why are you looking at me like that?"  
"You still love Rose? It's been five years. I'm stunned to learn that you aren't over her by now." Seriously!

"I really hate to break it to you Tasha, but I love Rose with all me heart. I'm never going to leave her or Caleb again. That's why I'm going to propose.

**Ok, there it was.  
What do you think about the play fight?  
&& Adrian being mean to Dimitri? BIG twist coming in the next Chappy so stay tuned!**


	15. Unexpected Visitors

**Rose's POV. Unexpected visitors.**

I was in the lounge room, watching Judge Judy when I heard a loud crash. I shot straight up and headed to the basement, where the crash came from. There I found Mason (tied up and gagged. What the hell?), Christian (under a pile of packing boxes) and Caleb sobbing on the crash mat.

"What in God's green fucking earth is going on?" I thundered. My mind was spinning.

"Trust you to say the Lord's name in vain," Pyro commented as I hurried over to Caleb.

"Keep going, Sparky and I'll tie and gag you along with Mason. What happened, Cabes?" I asked, kneeling beside my distraught son.

"Wh-we wh-where play-playing Cops and Ro-Robbers-" he would have kept going, but the doorbell rang and he jumped up.

"Someone's here!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Glad you're feeling better, Sweetheart." I got up and walk over to the pole Mason was bound to and untied him. He looked at me thankfully.  
"You going to tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"We were only mucking around. He's a boy, Mummy, so you'd better loosen up," he shrugged and walked up the stairs. I sighed and followed the boys. I stopped dead I saw Dimitri and Tasha standing in my doorway. Dimitri stepped forward and grabbed my hands. He probably thought he was why I stopped.

"Rose. I am so sorry about what I said the other night. I was really confused. I saw Dr Evans and she explained that Dhampirs can have kids with other Dhampirs, but it's so, so rare. I love you and I really want to work things out," he blurted out. I just stared at him. I was stunned, but not over what Dimitri just told me. I pulled out of his grip and bolted up the stairs. I heard the boys and Tasha start mumbling. I ran into Lissa's room. I found her (surprise, surprise) on her bed, cradling Emiinayah. Her jaw dropped when she was my face.

"Rose, what is the matter?" she asked me. I had two words and it chilled her to the bone.

"Tasha's here," I said barely above a whisper. Fear flooded the bond and her face. She went even paler.

"Christian!" she screamed. From what I knew, he was still under the boxes. I heard him thunder up the stairs a second later. He flew into the room and over to the bed where she sat.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Didn't he know that his aunty was standing in my hallway? Lissa started crying.

"Your aunty is here. What are we going to do?"

"Are you serious? When did she get here?" he asked, also going abnormally pale. Lissa looked at me.

"Her and Dimitri where the ones at the door," I told him.

"Oh, shit. So what are we going to do?" he asked me. I would've answered, but a knock on the door stopped me. Mason, Dimitri, Caleb and Tasha huddled just inside the room. I was now wishing that I told Mason.  
"The two newcomers would like to welcome the little one," Mason told us. I looked at Lissa. She was still pale.  
"And I missed my Christian," Tasha added, smiling.

_Liss, I need, really, really need you to stay calm. I will never, ever let anything happen to my niece. _Lissa smiled and Dimitri walked over to the bed, followed by Tasha. Lissa held Emiinayah up for them to see. Dimitri cooed at her and Tasha was grinning from ear to ear. It was going well for a while, until I noticed Lissa shaking.

_Lissa! Calm the fuck down! You'll give us away._

_Rose, I'm trying, I really am. I don't want to lose her._

_You wont. If you get Em to smile, Tasha will see that she's Moroi. Can you do that? _She didn't reply. She nodded slightly instead. Lissa looked down at the at the pink bundle and started jiggling her gently. Emiinayah does smile, when she's happy. 

"Can I hold her?" Lissa paused, heart racing. She slowly looked up. Dimitri, thankfully, held out his hands. Lissa physically let out her breath and nodded. Dimitri sat in the bed and gently took her from Lissa. He hadn't been holding Em for very long, when, miraculously, she smiled up at him!

_Ah! Lissa, I love her so much more! _It took Liss a whole lot of concentration not to laugh. Not like she had to worry about it for very long. Tasha stopped cooing over Em at the sight of her fangs. She stood up.

"What the fuck are they!" she screamed.

"Tasha, keep the language G rated!" I replied. She turned to face me. I wouldn't say that I was scared of her, but I admit I've never seen her so mad.

"Tasha!" Dimitri exclaimed. She turned back around.

"What's your problem?" he asked. She laughed humorlessly.

"Can you not see that?" she pointed to Emiinayah. Dimitri knew exactly what she was talking about, but he pretended he didn't. Mason took Caleb out of the room.  
"What are you talking about?" he said.  
"She has fangs, Dimitri. Your baby has fangs! Tell me you're not ok with that!" she shrieked.  
"I'm ok with it," he shrugged. Good old Dimitri.

"You're joking, right? You think that a Dhampir and a Moroi creates another Moroi? No, this is wrong!"  
"How do you know that for sure?" he asked her.  
"It's how it's been for centuries!" she exclaimed. She paused for a sec, then gasped. She looked at Lissa.  
"You cheated on Dimitri, didn't you? You slut! How could you do that to him?" she accused.

"Enough, Tasha! Shut the fuck up already! You think Lissa cheated on him? You're wrong! Emiinayah is mine. They weren't even married!" Christian yelled. Tasha looked stunned. She dropped into the bed.

"Oh, my God. This is shocking. I have a great-niece." Duh.

"You lied to me," she said after a while. I looked at Lissa and Lissa and Pyro. They and Dimitri looked at me. We held each others gaze for a while, until the sound of sobbing filled the room. Oh, give us a break. Tasha was crying. Typical woman. The three of us frowned.

"Oh, my good God. I'm so happy. Liss, can I have a hold?" My heart jumped (almost) out of my chest at her question. I shook my head slightly at Lissa. Saved! Lissa didn't have to hand her over at the sound Adrian knocking at the door. I exhaled.

"Rose-" he started, then stopped at the sight of Dimitri. Dimitri's expression hardened.

"What do you want, Adrian?" I asked.

"Um, never mind. It doesn't matter," he shook his head. I wasn't convinced, so I followed him into the lounge room. He didn't see or hear me until he sat down.  
"Talk to me," I told him.

"About what?" he asked, playing dumb. Typical guy!

"You were going to tell or ask me something until you saw Dimitri. Do you take me for an idiot?" I asked.

"No, Rose, I do not. I'd just prefer not to talk about it for a while," his eyes darted to the doorway, where Dimitri stood, "he's here." Dimitri smirked and walked into the room.

"I'm not going any time soon," he growled. This new info made my heart race. Adrian flinched.  
"And I have a bone to pick with you. Why did you tell me that Rose went shopping when I came to visit?" he added.

"What! I didn't tell you that Rose went shopping!"  
"Do you mistake me for a liar? Rose he was the one who told me you want 'shopping'," he did air quotes with his fingers. I glared at Adrian.

"Is this true, Adrian? How could you- why would you do this to me?" I asked.

"Rose, I'm telling you now. I didn't tell him that." God, hid lies were getting on my nerves. Then it hit me. If he was lying about, then what about the letter I wrote? I looked straight into his eyes.

"I suppose you kept the letter I wrote, too?" I asked.

"I really have no I idea what you're talking about." Man, I really was getting sick of this. I took a couple of steps closer.

"Adrian. I'm so sick of your lies. I wrote Dimitri a letter and I want to know why you didn't give it to him," I told him sternly. Adrian wasn't that much taller than me, but he looked down his nose at me. My blood had almost reached boiling point.

"You really want to know what I did to that letter? I burned it! I can't stand the fact that you love him and not me. He doesn't deserve you. All he's ever done is hurt you from day one," he replied. He burned my letter? How could he do that?

"You burned my letter? God, you're a fucking idiot, you know that, right?" I asked.  
"Go ahead and say that again." His words didn't bother me. It was the fact that he raised his hand like he was going to slap me. All in one moment, Dimitri rushed forward, moved me out of the way, pivoted on his heel and punched Adrian in the face. He landed on the floor and Dimitri stood over him.  
"You ever raise your hand to her again, I'm going to give you more than a black eye," he threatened. I held my hand over my mouth, shocked.

"Oh, my God! Dimitri, maybe you shouldn't have."  
"Maybe he shouldn't have raised his hand to you," he replied simply. I kneeled down beside Adrian.

"Are you all right?" I asked, trying to help him up. He pushed my hand away and (foolishly) tried to hit me again. Dimitri leaned down and punched him in the other eye, then picked him up by his hair. Adrian groaned in pain and Dimitri smiled evilly.

"I thought I told you not to raise your hand to her," he purred. Adrian reached up and tried to pry Dimitri's hand away from his hair. No luck.

"You really don't know how to respect a lady, do you, pretty boy?" The end bit started Adrian off on a whole lot of swearing and thrashing about. He stopped soon after and Dimitri gave him another evil smiled.

"That makes the pain worse, doesn't it?" he asked. Dimitri looked at me. I stood up.

"What's going to happen now, babe?" My heart skipped a beat. He'd never called me that before. It kinda reminded me that we were in this together.


	16. This Is NOT Happening!

**Oh, my God! I just realised something: Caleb is not 5! He's actually 7! My gosh, I can't believe I didn't realise this earlier! Some writer I must be, lol. Just kidding. To be perfectly honest, you guys didn't notice, either. I'll be making all the changes nessiary for his age. Sorry about that, guys.**

**Dimitris's POV. This is NOT happening!**

Adrian just tried to hit Rose, twice. So I hit him twice and now was holding him by his hair. I looked at the love of my life.

"What's going to happen now, babe?" I asked her. I've never called her that before and we both knew it. She just looked at me. I tried not to crack a smile.

"Well?" I asked her. She pointed.  
"Get him the fuck out of here," she said. I nodded and dragged him to the front door. Rose followed and opened it. I let go of his hair and shoved him over the threshold. Rose closed the door. We looked at each other for a while. I opened my arms and she didn't hesitate. She flung herself into my arms and I hugged her for ages. I breathed in the smell of her hair. She'd started using Coconut shampoo. Smelled good. She suddenly reached up and held my face.

"Promise me that you are never going to leave me or Caleb again," she said. I nodded. I never wanted to leave her in the forst place.

"I swear our son's life that I'm never going to leave again. Now, tell me. When did you get this done?" I rubbed my thumb over her left wrist. Caleb's name was tattooed there in scriptive writing. She smiled shyly.

"You didn't think I'd miss it, did you?" I said.

"I got it done two days after he was born. I really didn't want to leave him there, but it hurt me so much to think of where he came from and knowing that I would never get to see you again or hear your voice. I wanted the family I knew I could never have. I almost gave up, until I found out that there was a way to ring you back," she rambled on. I smiled at her. She looked at her feet shyly.  
"I love it when you ramble on like that. You look really hot," I told her.

"I'm really hot all the time," she told me. I laughed.  
"That you are. I'm glad you didn't give up, because now we can be that family you want so much," I replied. She grinned. She then grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the lounge room, but Adrian banging on the door made us stop.

"You think you can treat me like an animal? Well, you know what, Dimitri? I was close to getting her for myself. Only if your stupid, idiotic ass didn't show up, I would've got her!" he yelled. I looked at Rose.

"You don't believe this shit, do you?" she said. I shook my head.

"Of course not." She smiled at me.

"Good." Adrian thumped some more.

"Adrian, fuck off! Rose never wanted you!" I shouted.  
"That's not true and she knows it!" This was getting old.

"Just go, Adrian! No one wants you here!"  
"Ok, I'll go. You'll miss me, Rose. I know you will and I want my clothes." I smiled. Oh, he'll get his clothes, all right.

"Rose, where do you keep your boxes and petrol?" I asked.

"Normally the boxes are in the basement, but I think there's one with the petrol in the laundry. Why?" she frowned.

"You go get his clothes and I'll meet you back here in a sec," I told her. I then paused.

"Where is the laundry?" Rose laughed softly.

"At the end of the hall, turn left. Second door on the right." I totally knew that.

"Thanks. Get his shit," I headed up the hallway.

"Petrol. Check. Box. Check. Matches. Check. Perfect," I mumbled, grabbing the objects and made my way back to the front door. Rose came down the stairs a minute later with a bag. I put the box down and motioned for her to put the clothes into the box. She did so and I was about to open the door when Rose spoke.

"I dunno why I'm going along with this," she said.

"Because you love me," I replied jokingly.

"More than you know," she murmured. She obviously thought I didn't hear her, so I opened the door, poured the petrol over the box, put a match to it and kicked it over the threshold. Adrian looked at the burning box and went pale as he realised what I was.

"My fucking clothes! Dimitri, you asshole! You'll be replacing them, you mark my words!" he threatened. It was funny seeing his so mad.

"Oh, will I? Considering you shit money, you'll be the one replacing them," I told him and shut the door in his face. I half expected him to start pounding the door again. He must have realised that he lost, I thought happily. I smiled and went to hug Rose, but the look on her face made me stop dead in my tracks. Something was wrong.

"Rose, what is the matter?" I asked her. I had no idea that her next words would chill me to the bone.  
"Caleb's missing." It took a moment to process what she just said. When realisation hit me, I fell into a slew of questions.

"What? How do you know? Are you serious? When did he go missing?"

"What is wrong with you, Dimitri? I just told you that our son is missing and all you can say is 'am I serious'? Does it look like I'm lying to you?" she yelled.

"Rose, I'm just as shocked as you are!" I shouted back at her. Lissa and Mason came running down the stairs, followed a second later by Christian, holding Emiinayah. Tasha was missing. Oh, God. So much made sense at that moment. Lissa grabbed Rose's hand.

"She took him!" I exclaimed. Rose nodded.

"That's why we shit ourselves when she turned up. She was after Lissa's baby first. I figured that she was probably going to explode when she found out that Emiinayah's Moroi. I didn't think she would take Caleb!" Rose said, bursting into tears. I took her in my arms and smoothed her hair. I hated seeing her like this as much as I hated the fact that my son was with _her._

"It's going to be ok. We'll find him," I promised.

"I swear to you that I wont rest until he is found," I added. Rose pulled away from me.

"How can you say that everything's going to be ok? He's missing! He has been taken by someone who is completely obsessed with you! She'll do anything to get her hands on your child!" she screamed. I had no idea.

"Rose, I don't care about Tasha! I just want Caleb back."  
"Why do you care? You don't even think he's your son. You don't love him like I do!" Ok her words stung just as bad as if she'd just slapped my face.

"Rose, how could you say that? I just told you that I wasn't going anywhere!" I thundered. Everyone looked stunned. I'd never actually blown up like that before.

"Ok, stop it! Can we just concentrate on finding him?" Mason cut it. I looked at him. He was absolutely right. We needed to find Caleb before Tasha had a chance to do anything evil that she might be planning.

"Ok, let's do it," I said.

**So there it was. How was it? **

**Any questions?**

**Was Dimitri's reaction a bit over the top or normal?**

**I really don't like Adrian so that's why I made him do that. I'm not finished with him yet, so stay tuned!**


	17. My Stomach Fell Out My Butt

**Ok, I had really strong reviews about the way Dimitri treated Adrian. To be perfectly honest, I really don't like Adrian so I couldn't care less what happens to him. Oh, and when Rose kicked him out, he didn't get eaten/killed by Strigoi. If he did, it would have said so. Oh, and Peggy: Adrian isn't helping Tasha, though it is a good idea, kinda of. It would have been like a payback. Pitty I didn't think of it. **

**Rose's POV. My stomach just fell out my butt.**

Dimitri had just kicked the burning box out of the door when Lissa told me through the bond that Tasha and Caleb were no longer in the house. The second she'd finished her sentence, my heart started racing, then that and stomach fell out my butt. This was the one thing I feared I more than anything else. My heart was still pounding and I just froze. I was so scared that I would never get him back. We spent the first five minutes brain storming places she would most likely take him. Christian though of three places she might go. All of these places were part of his childhood. Tasha's place before she moved to Court, his house before his parents turned Strigoi, and the place that his parents died. Those places were where Tasha's life had been completely changed: the most important places. We all decided to go. The catch? They were not close together and took hours to drive to. They all were rural and were nowhere near airports, so ultimately, driving was literally the only way to get to them. We got a small bag of clothes each and a bit of food. Not like I was going to be eating much until he was found. We decided to go all of these places in order of importance. The warehouse were Sparky's parents died was first. From my house to in Johnson City to White Pine was roughly a twenty hour drive. I hoped and prayed that my son was there. I hardly spoke the while way.

"There's the warehouse," Sparky said, knocking me out of my head and back into the car. I was suddenly filled with hope.

"Drive faster," I said to Mason. He nodded and we pulled up in no time. I flew out of the car and kicked open the doors. I almost fainted the nausea was so strong. Strigoi were crawling over every square inch of this place. I held my knees so I didn't fall.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked.

"Strigoi. Lot's of them," I choked. Lissa gasped.

"Lissa. Get in the car and take Em somewhere very far away," I said. She was very reluctant, but listened to what I said. She headed back to the car, buckled Emiinayah in and drove off. Killing Strigoi was the last thing on my to-do list.

"I really have no interest in fighting Strigoi at the moment. So here's what we're going to do. We're gonna scale the perimeter and see what's going on inside. If you come across any, Mason and Dimitri, kill the fuckers, and Sparky, you burn 'em," I told them. They nodded their understanding.

"Ok, let's head out. Stay quiet," I said before we headed out own ways. I crept along the wall, looking into all the windows as I went. The first, second, third and fourth windows showed Strigoi sleeping. Fairly normal considering it was the middle of the day. The fifth window got my heart racing. In the middle if the room there was three people. I don't know if they're human or not, tied to chairs. I didn't know any of them. It reminded me of the time Mason, Eddie, Lissa and I got taken. Like what happened to Eddie, they were being drained of their blood. What a horrible way to die. I continued along the wall and almost had a heart attack when Christian turned the corner. I put hand over my speeding heart. In any other situation, he would have laughed. I think I would have, too.

"See anything interesting?" I whispered. He shrugged.

"Define interesting," he said back quietly, waving. I crept over to him, then continued around the corner he just turned. More sleeping Strigoi and a couple more drained people. We met back up with Dimitri and Mason about ten minutes later. Then I smelled it. God, it was so strong.

"Why do I smell petrol?" I asked.

"Killing the evil creatures is the least we can do," Mason told me. I have to admit, I wasn't happy about it, even though they were right. Mason nodded to Sparky.

"Wanna show us some tricks?" Christian smiled and nodded back. His hand lit up and he threw the fire ball from hand to hand a couple of times before finally throwing it onto the petrol.

_Lissa, can you come get us? _I asked as the warehouse went up.

_Turn around, _she replied. She was parked in the same place Mason pulled up into. Got me wondering.

_How did you know? _I asked as we got into the car.

_I slipped into your head, _she smiled into the rearview mirror. Huh, seems fair. Lissa drove off as the rest of us watched the warehouse burn. I looked over to Sparky. He had tears in his eyes. I can't believe he agreed to setting it alight when it meant to much to him. I have to admit that I felt for the guy. Lissa looked at him before turning the corner.

"Babe, why did you do it?" she asked him. Damn it! I wanted to ask. Question thief! Lissa poked her tongue at me. I smiled. Sparky shook his head and Lissa grabbed his hand comfortingly.

"I thought it was over, I was over it. Guess I was wrong."

"It's ok to feel sad. You don't have to cover it up," Lissa told him. I agreed with him.

"I know that and I'm not trying to cover anything up. Why would you think that?" he asked. I tuned out before hearing her reply. It had only been a day and I really missed my son. I would go to the ends of the earth to get him back from that Dimitri-obsessed psycho. I got a fright when someone grabbed my hand. I looked up. Dimitri smiled at me over Em's car seat. I smiled back at him.

"We will get him back. Don't kill yourself worrying." To be honest, I wanted to be mad at him and what he said. I was done, though. So sick of the arguing and yelling. Physically and emotionally. It had lasted long enough as it is.  
"I'll try," I told him.

**Ok, so here's a couple of questions for you:**

**Do you think Sparky is lying about how he feels?**

**Would he be over it by now?**

**Will he ever be over it?**

**Does the title suit the Chapter?**


	18. I Want My Mum

**So here is the next Chapter. I know it's short, but my co-writer says little kid's POVs can be a bit boring, so that's why it's short. **

**Caleb's POV. I want my Mum.**

We were driving. I don't know where we were going. Mum and Dimitri were in Aunty Lissa's room when Tasha started yelling and swearing. Mason grabbed me and took me to my room. When I asked him what was wrong, he said that the adults were going to have a loud conversation. I said ok and started playing with my toys. I hadn't been playing long before Tasha walked in. I asked her what she wanted and she told me that we were going for a drive. I asked her where to and she said somewhere important. I couldn't think of any place important that I had to go.

"Is Mum coming with us?" Tasha smiled weirdly at me. It was scary.

"No, Sweetie. It's just going to be me and you. It'll be like a road trip. Wouldn't that be fun?" she asked me. I didn't want to go with her. I shook my head. She smiled weirdly at me again and grabbed me. I started calling Mum, but she covered my mouth with her hand. Instead of going through the front door, she took me out the window. She went to open it, but I started calling to Mum again. She opened the window and covered my mouth. She jumped off the roof and ran with me up the street. I really wanted to go home.

Soon we came to a parked car. She got into it (I think the word is hotwire) and we drove off.

"Where are we going?"

"I already told you. For a road trip," she said and turned the radio on. I turned it off again.

"I wanna know where we're going!" I yelled.

"Caleb, didn't your mother teach you not to shout at adults?" she asked. I hate her already.

"No, she didn't. Where are we going?" I repeated.

"For a roadtrip," she said again. I could play this game all day. I used to play it all the time with Pop. I repeated my question. She gave me the answer again. I kept asking. She replied at least 30 times, but she finally gave up.

"God! We're going to Nashville, ok? Happy now?" she yelled. Yeah, I was really happy, thank you.

"What's in Nashville?" I replied. She wasn't going to answer me, but she knew I would keep asking until she answered.  
"My parents," she said.

"Why do I want to meet them?" She sighed.

"What's with the twenty questions?"

"Why don't you wanna answer them?" She sighed again and looked at me.

"How did you find out you were so smart?" Why didn't she just answer my bloody question?

"I dunno. Why didn't you answer my question?" I replied.

"Caleb, I'm not going to lie to you because you'll probably see through them. I want you to meet my parents because I'm hoping you'll learn something," she told me. We sat in silence for a while, then she looked at me.

"How is it your so smart?"

"What do you mean?" Playing dumb never hurt anybody.

"You talk like a twelve year old. That's got to be telling you something," she said. I realised what she said made sense. Everything the the doctor Pop took me to said made sense as well. I wasn't going to tell her that, though. What would she gain by knowing how smart I am? Nothing, I decided.

"Just lucky, I guess," I told her.

"Huh," she replied. I frowned.

"That's that, then."

**So there it was. **

**Tell me, did you think it was boring? **


	19. Not Coping & I'm Your New Mum

**So here's the next two POV's. Here you see what Tasha's crazy intentions are. Enjoy!**

**Rose's POV. Not coping.**

We had left White Pine, been to Church Hill and just left Tazewell. He wasn't at any of those places and I was at my wits end. My son had been missing for four days. I was so worried about him. I wasn't talking much or even eating. I could tell Lissa was worried about me and Caleb. I turned to Pyro.

"Tell more important places in that slime balls life," I demanded. He looked both shocked and surprised. Surprised that I called his aunty a slime ball and shocked that I actually spoke.

"Um, she was born in Montana, but there's nothing special there. She was raised in Memphis. Oh, and her parents died in Nashville," he said. Her parents dying sounded more important then being born in Montana or raised in Memphis. I groaned when I realised that Nashville was a three day drive from here. I was literally going insane!

"We're going to Nashville. Dimitri, it's a three day drive at the speed you're driving, so pull over," I said. Dimitri pulled over and and I got in the drivers seat and started speeding toward my son.

**Tash's POV. I'm your new Mum.**

I am so happy. I have been for a couple of days. Wait, 'a couple of days' didn't sound right. It had been just over a week. I rented us a hotel room when we arrived and have been here ever since. I was planning on taking Caleb to see my parents today. It was a half an hour drive, so I was getting Caleb ready to go. I was seriously getting worried about him. He hadn't eaten much this past week. I got him a whole range of foods and put them into a picnic basket. I told Caleb to turn the T.V off and we headed out to the car. We climbed in and he turned the radio on. He had been listening to a lot of music and I still couldn't tell what his favorite genre is. He seemed to listen to everything.

"Sweetie, I want to talk to you," I said, turning the radio back off. He sighed dramatically.

"About what?" What was with the attitude?

"About you. I want to know everything about you," I told him. He frowned at me.

"Why?" The expression on his face was annoyingly blank. So much like his father.

"Why not? We're going to be spending a lot of time together from now on. I can just feel it," I told him.

"I don't wanna spend time with you. Besides, the road trip is over so take me home," he replied. I was hurt. This was coming form my own son.

"Why's that, honey?" I asked, ignoring the road trip comment.

"Because I hate you! I want to go home to Mum!" he exclaimed. It really stung.  
"Sweetheart, I am your Mum now. How does that sound? You're going to live with me from now on." Surely he'll accept it eventually.

"No! You're not going to be my Mum! I wont let you! Not now, not ever!" he added. We sat in silence and my happiness faded. I drove for about another twenty minutes and I finally pulled into the driveway. Caleb looked confused. I wonder why.  
"Why are we in a graveyard?" he asked.

"My parents live here," I told him and he gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me that they died?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked him.

"If you had of told me they died, I never would have even come!" he exclaimed. How could he say that?

"Just get out of the car!" I exclaimed. He did, slamming the door as he did so.

"Show me where the headstones are so we can get out of here," he said harshly. I slammed my door shut and started walking over to my parents are. We came to my parents and I laid out the picnic blanket and opened the basket.

"You've got to be joking!" he exclaimed.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I asked him. I started getting angry when he didn't reply.

"Just sit down and eat something!" I yelled at him. He looked around and started running.

"Caleb, you get back here!" I shouted and started running after him. God, he was so fast for a seven year old. I wasn't very fast at all, thanks to six years of smoking back in high school. I was so puffed out already and I haven't even been running very long at all! I really needed to pick up the pace if I wanted to catch him any time soon. God, I asked, why did you let me make such bad decisions all the time?

**So how was it? **


	20. I've Got Him Back Again!

**Ok, I know you guys aren't really happy with that last Chapter. Nadia Callanan, you were absoluelty right about every point you made and I'm sorry I didn't think the last Chapter over! Just for you, Nadia, I am going to re-write it. **

**Rose's POV. I've got him back again!**

As I pulled into the cemetery, I saw my son (and God I was so relieved!) running from Tasha, who was chasing (not very fast, I might add) him. My heart started racing a million miles an hour.

"Caleb!" Dimitri and I yelled together. He saw us and started running, arms outstretched.

"Mummy! Dad!" he cried as we closed the few yards between us. It felt like forever to get to him.

"Baby, I missed you so much!" I said when I finally reached him.

"We've got you back!" Dimitri said as we hugged him.

He started crying into our shoulders. I saw that Tasha he stopped and was leaned on her knees, catching her breath.

"I mm-missed you-ou, too Mm-mum. I re-really h-h-hate h-er so, so much! Da-daddy, never let he-her ne-ne-near me a-again!" he told us when he pulled away.

"What did she do? Did she hurt you in any way?" I asked, checking him over for any injuries.

"If she laid a hand on you," Dimitr threatened, looking straight at Tasha. He let go of us and walked up to her.

"Tasha, how dare you kidnap my son! Your obsession with me is crazy! I thought we were friends, but you have gone too far. If I ever see your ratty face near my family again, I WILL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU CRAZY BITCH! If my son has been harmed in any way, I will not be able to control myself for what Rose and I will do to you. You are nothing to me, I never want to see you again," he said the last bit really low, but it had just as much effect as when he was yelling.

"No, she didn't hurt me. She said she was going to be my new mum." This news pissed me off so bad! I stood up and stalked over to where she was standing.

"Who the hell are you to tell my son that you were going to be his new mum, bitch? Well, guess what? You're never going to replace me!" I told her. She laughed!

"Yeah, I probably could, if I tried hard enough," she said smugly. Oh, goody. I'd been waiting for a good excuse to hit her.

"You'll never get the chance," I replied hotly as my fist connected with her eye. It felt so good! I was so outraged, I couldn't stop there, I also kicked her many times in the ribs.

"Enjoy my parting gift. Oh, and good luck getting home," I spat at her, pulling Caleb back to the car. Lissa and everyone took it in turns hugging him.

"I'm not going to let anything like that happen to you again," Dimitri told him when he hugged Caleb again.

"I'm glad you're my father!" Caleb told him.

"Me, too," he replied. I let out my breath and smiled at them before joining in. I love them both so much.

"Aw, family hug! That's so cute. You guys should take a photo," Lissa said happily.

"A photo?" I blinked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I brought the camera," she replied. I looked at the gorgeous boys in my life.

"Do you want to?" I asked them. They nodded.

"Go on, Liss," I smiled. Dimitri grabbed my waist and we both hugged Caleb. Lissa clicked the shutter button and we looked at the photo.

"I like it. Can we go to Hungry Jacks now? I'm starving!" Caleb said. I looked up from the camera.

"Didn't she feed you?" I asked, looking up from the camera.

"She tried to, but I wouldn't eat," he answered.

"Like mother, like son," Mason commented. Man, he was right. My stomach growled.

"C'mon. My shout," Pyro said.

"Yay! Everyone order big," I laughed. He groaned.

"Oh, classic. Make it expensive for me!"

"You shit money, so what's it to you? Anyway, listen you guys. I'm going to drive my neighbors car back. Tasha took off with it. That's how she got here," I said, remembered my neighbor, Emily Greene coming to my door looking for it.

"Mum, can I come with you?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. C'mon you two. Meet you guys there," I said, waving before grabbing Dimitri's hand. Caleb grabbed my remaining hand and we started walking across to the other car park. Tasha was still in the same place, crying on the ground. I groaned.

"Unbelievable," I muttered. We got to the car and opened the door. I took one look at the column below the steering wheel before turning back to Caleb.

"She hot wired it, didn't she?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, it's not like she broke in and stole the keys!" he retorted. I snorted and jumped in the car.

"Very attractive, Rose," Dimitri commented. I whacked him playfully.

"Don't tell me that! But seriously, Cabes, I wouldn't be surprised if she did," I answered, hotwiring the car again. It spluttered but started a second later.

"You little beauty!" I said happily. Dimitri laughed.

"Child," he said. I laughed as we made our way home.

**Xxx Three Days Later xxX**

The whole way to Hungry Jacks was filled with Dimitri and me talking and Caleb taking photos of us. Now, though, I was standing at my neighbor, Emily Greene's front door. I pushed the doorbell and she appeared a second later.

"Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway. I live down the road," I said.

"Yeah, I remember asking you and your husband about my car," she replied. My heart skipped at the 'H' word.

"Well, someone I know hotwired it before driving off. I got it back from her. No damage has been done. That depends if you call hotwiring not damage, though," I told her. She nodded like she'd been expecting it.

"When I found the keys and no car, I kinda figured that was the way they got it started," she smiled. I laughed.

"Do you wanna check out the damages?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'll do that later. But for now, would you like to come in for tea or coffee?" she asked.

"Sure," I answered, following her to the kitchen.

"Tea or coffee?" she asked after I sat down.

"Tea, thank you. Never really been much of a coffee drinker," I replied.

"No, me either. A few cups here and there. The big coffee drinker in the family is my sister, who comes over a few times a week. You got family?" she said.

"I've got what you might call an adopted sister. Known her since I was four," I told her as she sat down. She nodded in understanding as she handed me a cup.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but why did someone you know steal my car?" she asked me.

"You're not prying. The reason she had your car is because she needed to take my son to Nashville."

"Nashville!" she gasped, "why did she take him there?"

"I have no idea, but she had him for eight days."

"Had him? You mean to say she kidnapped him?"

"Yeah. We thought she went to White Pine, Tazewell and Church Hill. All those places where important to her," I said.

"But not important enough because she went all the way to Nashville. How did you two meet, anyway?"

"Well, she's my sister's boyfriend's aunty. I met her at the boarding school I went to when I was seventeen," I explained.

She was about to reply, but the sound of the door slamming cut her off.

"Mum, I'm home! Where are you?" a voice called out.

"In the kitchen," Emily called back and a sandy-brown haired figure with piercing blue eyes appeared at the kitchen door.

"Cinda, this is Rose. She lives up the street," Emily introduced us as we both smiled at each other.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucinda," she said, holding out her hand.

"Hello, Lucinda," I replied, shacking her extended hand. Her face went pale and she gasped. I started panicking.

"Lucinda, what do you see?" Emily asked her. I closed my eyes. My head started pounded. I was seeing red. I couldn't breathe, the smoke was so thick. I looked from Lucinda to Emily. What in God's name is going on here? She let go of my hand and slumped into one of the chairs. Emily hurriedly sat beside her, grabbing her hand.

"What do you see?" Emily repeated. Lucinda inhaled deeply.

"Smoke and fire everywhere. Unearthly beings and red. Red everywhere you look. On the ground and up the walls. Why would I see something so evil by shaking your hand?" Lucinda looked up at me.

"I dunno. Thanks for the tea, Emily," I said. Not like I even drank any in the first place. I bolted back to my house. All that I could think about was the scene I just witnessed. I couldn't believe I saw it, too. The vision was gut-wrenching. Dark and so filled with smoke, it was hard to breathe. I flung myself through the front door and slammed it behind me. I leaned on the wood, breathing hard. The door was cool on my burning forehead. My face was still pressed against the door by the time Lissa saw me. I was strangely comforted by the coolness of it.

"Rose, what in God's green earth are you doing?" I tilted my head and looked up at her. I'd sunk to the floor before she appeared. I couldn't reply. I was still breathing in short pants.

"Dimitri!" Lissa screamed, panic thick in her voice. I had my walls up, so she couldn't tell what was wrong. For that I was glad, although I didn't really know why. Dimitri appeared a second later.

"What is – Rose!" he rushed to my side.

"What the hell happened?" asked, picking me up and taking me to my (or was it our?) room.

"Lucinda. Emily's daughter. She saw something. Something really bad. I saw it, too. Smoke everywhere, I couldn't breathe. Fire, too. Blood. So much blood. Up the walls, in the ground. I was scared." By the time I stopped talking (or was I babbling?), he'd placed me on the bed.

"How'd did see it, too?" Dimitri asked. I looked up at him. It was weird. Like it was the first time I was actually seeing him. He was so worried. I'd never seen that in him before and it terrorfied the hell out of me.

"I shook her hand," I told him. Lissa nodded, as if she knew the answer before he'd even asked.

"Contact like that allows you to see what the physic does," she said.

"She's a physic?" I asked. I know it was kinda obvious, but my mind was still mushy. Lissa nodded again.

"By the sounds of it."

"What do you think it could mean?" I asked.

"I don't know," Lissa said the time Dimitri said,

"Forget about it."

**So there was the updated version. Was that better, Nadia?**

**Review if you guys have any questions.**


	21. Bad News

**Ok, I've got some news, you guys. I won't have the chance to Update much after today because I'm going to school hollies for 3 weeks. I might have internet access tomrrow, depending on what happens. I'm not making any promises because I don't want to get grilled by y'all if don't get to a computer. Just think of it this way: the longer I don't Update, the longer I get to write my story! The major twist I promised you guys is coming in three Chapter's time. I can't wait to put it up! But for now, enjoy this Chappy.**

**Lissa's POV. Bad news.**

It had been a week since Rose saw Lucinda's vision and we were still trying to figure out what it meant. Well, Dimitri wasn't. He thinks human physics can't be trusted. Rose was so scared by it, that after she showed me the vision, she refused to talk or think about it. She was so frightened that it would some true.

I was currently sitting in my office at Court. Since I've been at Rose's place, the paperwork had just pilled up. Rose wanted to come, but I convinced her to stay at her place with the boys. All of them. I was only going to get this paperwork done then go back. I had just finished doing Courts finances when Headmistress Kirova called me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Queen Vasilisa, it's Headmistress Kirova from St Vladimirs. How are you doing?" she replied.

"I'm good, thank you. And please, call me Lissa," I told her.

"Ok, Lissa. The reason I'm calling is because St Vladimirs is going to be attacked." I gasped. So Lucinda's vision was going to come true after all, but I had to be absolutely sure.

"That's terrible! But, can I ask how you know this?" I said.

"Over the last month or so, the wards have been broken a total of eleven times. Each time they'd been broken, a larger number of Strigoi had turned up then the time before that." Oh, God. This is so shocking!

"Ok, I'm going to round up Guardians, fire and air users. Christian can teach them how to use their element offensively on the jet. Get your best, only the best, novices, fire and air users together. I'll get my team to you as soon as I can," I told her. She agreed then hung up. God, now to call Rose. She picked up after a few rings, sounding happy.

"Good afternoon," she answered. I put my walls down.

"Rose, it's me." Happiness flooded the bond.

"Hey, Sis. How's work going?" she asked.

"It's not. I just got a call from Kirova," I told her.

"Why don't I like where this is going?" I didn't like the fact that her good mood. Considering that it took so long fof her to get into.

"St Vlad's in under attack." At least, it will be by the time her and the gang get there, I added silently. Shock and realisation replaced the happiness she felt  
"The vision's going to come true," she whispered.

"Yeah, it will," I said.

"When do you want us there?"

"As soon as possible." She didn't like it, but as long as someone needed her, she wasn't going to leave them in the dark.

"See you soon."

**OK, you fullas. There it was. Hopefully, I'll be able to continue tmoz! Don't forget to send me a LOT of reviews! The button is just there, to go ahead. Oh, by the way, what I said about not getting 5 reviews still stands. So get reviwing!**


	22. Get Dressed, We Gotta Go

**Hey there guys. I did get the chance to Upload. So here are the next two POV's. Hope you like them!**

**Mason's POV. Put some clothes on, we gotta go.**

I had just gotten out of the shower when Rose found me. She had a pained look on her face.

"Hey, Rose. What's up?" I asked her.

"Mace, put some clothes on, we gotta go." What the hell? We just got back from her last adventure.  
"Go where?" She inhaled deeply.

"St Vlad's in going to get attacked. Lissa wants to see us at Court first," she said.

"What? How?" This is so shocking!

"Kirova told Lissa. Lissa just called."  
"That's not I meant. How is the school going to get attacked? They've had to of broken the wards first," I replied.  
"Well, they've done it before. It was only a matter of time before they did it again."  
"Yeah, that's true. So, you wanna watch me get dressed?" I asked, smiling cheekily. She punched me in the arm playfully, rolling her eyes.  
"Don't you wish," she replied. Only if she knew.  
"So bad," I told her. She smiled sweetly.  
"Stop wishing, Mase. See you downstairs," she said, shaking her head as she walked out.  
"I'm not going to do that, Rose!" I called after her.  
"It's your funeral!" she yelled. I smiled to myself, walking to my cupboard. I picked out a pair of old jeans and a ripped shirt. I wasn't about to wear new clothes when I was about to go into battle.

After getting dressed, I went to the lounge room. Rose was talking to a confused Caleb.

"But where will you be going?" he asked.  
"I will be going to a school called St Vladimirs."  
"Doing what? I thought you hated school." Ten points! Dimitri and I stared at her, waiting to hear what awesome excuse she came up with.

"Do you remember me telling you about Strigoi?"  
"That they are extremely evil beings with scary eyes. That they are not to be trusted and if I see one, run as fast as I can in the opposite direction," he recited. I blinked in surprise. Rose taught him well.  
"Very good, Cabe. Well, I'm going to fight them before they kill a lot of innocent people," she replied. She had seriously played with the truth about the fighting bit. Although, we _do _fight them before killing them.

"You're not going to get hurt, are you?" he asked worriedly. She inhaled deeply.

"It's a possilblity, but don't worry too much. You're going to be safe at Court, ok?" He nodded and we made our way to the airport, then to Court.

Lissa met us at the gate before ushering us into her office. Rose must habe told her when we got there. Joining us in the not so small office was about eight dozen other Guarians: Court's fines, and a few air and fire users.

"Ok, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you all here? Well, St Vladimirs wards have been broken times over the last month and each time, more Strigoi have turned up. So now, St Vlad's is preparing for battle." She let this information sink in before continuing.  
"Christian is going to teach all you fire users to use your element offensivly and Lydia will do the same with the air users. You'll have to do that quickly, guys. The jet ride only goes for about forty-five minutes," she finished.

**Rose's POV. Entering a war zone. **

We had just gotten off the jet and had walked into a complete war zone. It was indeed Lucinda's vision. There was smoke everywhere and we started coughing. A branch on a nearby tree rustled. Us Guarians stopped coughing and jumped into a ready stance and the fire users lit their hands up.

"Help!" a little boy cried. I gasped and hurried to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. The poor little thing burst into tears. He flung his arms around me.  
"I've been hiding out here for ages. I just want my mum," he sobbed. He looked about 6 or 7.

"Oh, honey. Where-" I was cut off by a snarl. Appearing at our left was a Strigoi. I jumped back into a ready stance and shoved the boy behind me. The Strigoi and I recognised each other.

"Rose Hathaway," he smiled an evil smile. It was the bald Strigoi I tortured in Russia. I was absolutely thrilled. Not.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded.

"You dead," he purred.

"Ain't gonna happen, Gary," Dimitri took a step forward.

"Belikov! You're dead, too!" he said angrily.

"I'm still breathing," Dimitri told him calmly. How could he be calm at a time like this? I envied him. Even though his words made me proud, they pissed Gary off. He lunged at him. My heart lept into my mouth.

"Christian, stop him!" I gagged. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, a ring of fire appeared Gary. He cried out in pain, just as I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God for Pyro. The ring of fire disappeared as soon as it had appeared and the distraction was enough for Dimitri to stake him cleanly through the heart. It was lucky none of us relaxed our stances because about a more Strigoi surrounded us. Oh. Shit.

"Oh, look who it is. Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. Looks like I will have the joy of killing the both of you together," sneered a Strigoi I didn't recognise. How the hell could I not know someone who clearly knew me? Defiately weird, I thought. Then again, I did torture a LOT of Strigoi in Russia. They all took a step closer to us and Sparky lit a protective ring of fire to atop them from getting any closer.

"You can talk, just don't get any closer than you already are," I said. Like they could anyway. We all knew it and that pissed them off more.

"You can't keep the fire going all night," one of them pointed out. We probably could considering that we had more then one fire user. I motioned for Pyro to out the fire out. He have me a quick look. He obviously thought I am crazy. Please, tell me something I don't know. I gave him the _listen to what I say or else _look. He did so and we all jumped itno action. Keeping the young boy behind me, I kicked the Strigoi right in front of me right in the chest. He fell to the ground, frozen in an angry surprise. Without hesitating, I staked him in the chest before attacking the next Strigoi.

**So how was it? I really love reading your opinions, so review! **


	23. Shocking changes

**I'm still on holidays but I managed to score some internet time! I'm so happy I get so put up the next Chapter. I hope you fullas enjoy.**

**Dimitri's POV. Shocking changes.**

We'd been fighting Strigoi for about six hours. The sun was almost up, but the Strigoi numbers weren't decreacing. They kept showing up, group after group. Us Guardians were exhausted. Hopefully they would still be fighting at dawn.

"Turn around!" Rose screamed at me. I pivoted on the spot and blocked a right hook. I grabbed the Strigoi's wrist and staked him in the heart. I then dumped him on the ground before moving over to where Rose was now being attacked by four at once.

"Christian finish frying them, then come over here!" I shouted to Pyro, who was burning two at once. He nodded and I jumped the biggest one attacking Rose. He had been the problem. She gave me a quick, grateful smile before staking the only girl in that little group. The big guy I had been trying to kill noticed and became even harder to stake.

"Emma!" he shouted. He saw her hit the ground. Growling angrily, he started attacking me with a new-found strength. I was getting really annoyed. He just won't die! He had just delievered a punch to me ribs (craking at least two of them), when he burst into flames. He screamed in pain before I staked him. He had just joined his beloved Emma on the ground when Rose screamed in pain. I looked at her. One of the two she'd been fighting had taken her stake and had it pressed against her neck. The tip if it was at least two inches deep. She screamed again and I ran at the ugly red-headed Strigoi and tackled him to the ground. He made an 'oof' sound as he hit the ground. It was enough distraction to stake him. The remaining Strigoi was dead before I snatched Rose's stake off the dead creature and got up, Mason standing beside him. Rose was holding her neck. Without thinking about it, I took my shirt off and handed it to Rose. She pressed it against the gaping, bloody wound. It should stop bleeding soon.

"I've always enjoyed seeing you topless, Dimitri," said a familiar voice. I turned to see a familiar face with very unattracive, red-ringed eyes.  
"Tasha!" Rose and I exclaimed together. Christian let out a gasp. I have to say, I felt for the kid. She was all had left, not including Lissa and Emiinayah.

"Do you like the new me, nephew?" Tasha asked him.

"No! You saw what happened to my parents! How could you do this? Now I'm going lose you as well!" Christian replied, bursting into tears. He ran over to Rose and started shaking her.

"Bring her back! You brought Dimitri back. You can do it to her as well!" he cried desperately. She nodded helplessly.

"Sure," she said, grabbing his arm.

"No!" Tasha screamed, stepping forward. I blinked. No?

"You will not bring me back. This is my destiny!" she added. Destiny? What was she talking about?

"Destiny? Have you lost your mind? History should not be repeating itself!" Christian exclaimed. Tasha smiled. Smiled! I couldn't believe it!

"Chris, honey. It was meant to end this way. I was meant to," Tasha said. That was it. She has completely lost it.

"How do you know that?" he asked, sounding angry, but on the brink of tears again. Unbelievably, I think Tasha was, too. I didn't know Strigoi could cry, and I was one.

"Chris, I've been a Moroi and I sucked at it. I made too many bad choices. Taking Caleb was one of them. I can see that now. Rose, I am so sorry for that. Can you forgive me?" she asked. What was she going to say? I dunno if I can ever forgive her for taking my only son.

"What would you have done if something happed to him?" Rose replied. Where was she going with this? Rose looked keen to hear her answer for some reason. Then so was I.

"I would have taken him to the hospital," she told us. She seemed so sure of herself. I looked at Rose, who was looking at Tasha

"And if they asked you who you were to him?"

"I would have said that I'm his aunty, so they don't split us up," she replied.

"Then what?" Rose added.

"Then he would have gotten treatment. If he needed to stay there, I wouldn't have left him by hisself."

"And if he died?" she asked. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Rose! Where the hell are you going with this?" I demanded. They all looked at me.

"I want to see if she's good enough to bring back," Rose said calmly. My heart swelled. After what Tasha did, Rose is seriously considering that  
she was good enough to bring back.

"No, Rose. Don't even think about it. I've already told you I don't deserve to be brought back," Tasha said. Rose burst into tears at her sharp words. I went over and hugged her.

"How could you say that? Sure, you have made some mistakes, we all have," Rose told her. Stubborn Tasha shook her head again.

"No, I don't!" she exclaimed. Christian made no attempt to hide his groan.

"Will you stop with all this -I'm-so-hated-and-I-don't-deserve-it act and just listen to what Rose is trying to say!" he thundered.

"Oh, yeah, what would that be?" He had clearly pissed her off because her eyes narrowed at him.

"I forgive you for taking Caleb."

**So how was it?**

**Should Rose have forgiven her?**

**I love reading your reviews but you have to send 'em for me to be able to! **


	24. You're Forgiven

**Ok, so here's the next Chapter. **

**Rose's POV. You're forgiven**

I had no idea when I decided to forgive Tasha for taking my son. As I said it, though, I realised that it was true. Dimitri gasped as the words came out of my mouth; Tasha shot me a confused look. Christian looked as if he was going to explode from happiness and Mason, as always, was unreadable. Tasha's eyes hardening was the last reaction I was expecting. Her sudden anger really confused the hell out of me.

"I just spent how long telling you I don't deserve it then you try to trick me back into being Moroi by saying you forgive me! I'm not easily fooled!" she yelled before running off. I tilted my head and looked up at Dimitri.

"I don't get it. She seemed to be listening," I said. Looking at Christian broke my heart. He was shattered. I stepped out of Dimitri's embrace and hugged him.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said it so bluntly," I said. He shook his head.

"It's not your fault. She... fucked up and I hate her for it! She obviously didn't think before the changed," he replied. I looked at Dimitri. We had been so caught up in our conversation with Tasha, that we'd forgotten that we'd been in battle. We all looked around. Guardians were finishing up with the few Strigoi that were left. The nausea that I forgot I had disappeared as the last of them were killed. Then, the Guardians met up, tattered and exhausted, in the middle of the field.

"So, is everyone here?" Alberta asked, looking around.

"Everyone seems to be. How many school Guardians were in the battle?" Dimitri asked.

"Forty," she replied, doing a quick head count.

"And we lost seven."

**Xxx One Week Later xxX**

We had just gotten back from the seven school and five Court Guardians we lost.

a good excuse to party.

"Rose!" Lissa cried. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I heard that," she told me.

"It's true. After the battle, I've been so tense, expecting another one," I answered.

"Maybe you should get Dimitri to give you a massage," Lissa said, emphasising the word _massage._

"Lissa, is this your way of telling me that I need to get laid?"

"Um, no," she squeeked. She was smiling, though.

"Oh, my God. It totally is, isn't it?" I replied, smiling, too.

"Ok, yeah, it is. I'm only looking out for you, though. I really don't want you to explode because you've been keeping your sexual frustrations bottled up."

"Lissa! How could you say that? Besides, I don't think it's even remotely possible," I said honestly.

"You would be surprised, Rose. How long do you think it took to conceive Emiinayah?" she asked me.

"Coupla months?" I asked. Lissa gave me a look.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Of course I know what you meant. I just don't wanna know, if you get my drift," I replied, suddenly feeling very grossed out. Lissa smiled.

"I'm going to tell you anyway. Four hours!" she said happily before I could cover my ears. I groaned.

"Ew! I just told you I didn't wanna know!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Emiinayah is the result if bottled frustrations. Maybe you should think about having another baby," Lissa said.

"I dunno. I love my son and would love to have another baby. I'll have to talk to Dimitri about it first," I told her. She smiled.

"Go on, then." Ok, she had swayed. Now, off to find Dimitri.

**So there it was. Whatever you're thinking, don't be afraid to let me know. All you have to do is press the review button!**


	25. I pronounce you godparents

**So the next Chapter is finally here! Enjoy it. Oh, Read and Review, too!**

**Lissa's POV. I Pronounce You Godparents.**

It was the night of Emiinayah's naming ceremony. Rose and I had just gotten dressed. She was wearing a red knee-length satin dress with spagehtii straps and a beaded pattern down the side. I, on the other hand, was wearing something more appropriate. A light green suit with a small flower sown on the hem of my skirt. I didn't look half as cute as my daughter, who was in a pink and white flowered dress.

"Cute as a button. Makes me wish I have one," Rose said, kissing Em's head before picking her up.

"So you haven't spoken to the boys yet?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not yet. When I found him last week, we, um, were busy," she replied.

"Doing what?"

"Other things," she told me, blushing. I nodded.

"Understood," I answered.

"Well, being back at Court. We're always busy. He's doing God knows what and I'm hanging with you," Rose told me as we made our way to the ballroom.

"It's the same with me and Chris. Trying to be with him is a bitch."

"Don't even go there! You already told me _way_ too much last week. So much unwanted info that I'm still trying to get the mental images out of my head. And it's not funny, so don't even think about laughing!" she warned.

"I would even think of it!" I said, holding my hands up.

"I'll to him about it later, maybe when we go home. Talking about home. I was thinking about selling the house in Johnson City and moving closer to Court so you guys could move in with is. What do you think?" she asked me. I was overwhelmed with happiness. I would love that!

"That's a great idea! I'll have to talk to Chris about it first, but I'm sure he'll agree," I beamed.

"Ok, I can't wait!" Rose told me as we walked into the ballroom. I gasped at the turnout. Considering all the cancelations I got, I wasn't expecting this many people to show up.

The priest saw us walk in and hurried over to us.

"You're here. Ok, now we can start," he said, motioning us to follow him to the middle of the room where a bowl was set up. Rose was about to stand with the rest of the congregation when I grabbed her hand.

"I've got a surprise for you and Dimitri. And you tried to walk away with my baby," I told her as Dimitri walked up to us. Rose hugged him.

"I forgot I was holding her," she said, passing her back to me.

"You look hot. And what would that be?" he asked me.

"You do, too," Rose told him.

"You'll have to wait and see," I said mysteriously.

"I hate it when your secretive," Rose said. I poked my tonuge at her.

"You make it sould like I'm always keeping secrets," I answered as Christian joined us, mumbling his apology. The room hushed as the priest filled the bowl with holly water.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the birth of a Royal. Queen Vasilisa, please state her full name," he started.

"Emiinayah Felicity Dragomir Ozera," I said without hesitating. I heard a few gasps as he continued.

"Emiinayah Felicity Dragomir Ozera was born to Queen Vasilisa Erin Dragomir and Prince Christian James Ozera in the month of July. She is the first Royal to be born in ten years. In front of the congregation, Prince Christian, state the Godparents of the child." This was it! Rose beamed at Dimitri. She understood!

"Guardians Rosemaree Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov." Rose frowned.

_Why did he just call me a Guardian? _she asked.

_That's the second part of the surprise. I re-applied you and now you're my Guardian! _I told her, smiling.

"Guardians Hathaway and Belikov, do you accept?"

"Of course I do!" Rose exclaimed, overjoyed.

"So do I," Dimitri said, smiling.

"I pronounce you both Godparents," the priest said, reaching for my baby. I gave her tp him and he dipped her head into the water, causing her to wake up and glare at him angrily. We laughed as the priest passed her to Dimitri and he did the same. She got passed around the circle and each of dipped her head into the water. Then, when the naming ceremony/ christening was over, it was time for the party. I started mingling and soon came to Danielle, Adrian's mum.

"Hello, Danielle. How have you been?" I asked, air-kissing her cheeks. She air-kissed back.

"Good. How about you, mummy?" she replied.

"Fabulous. I love being a mother. Now Emiinayah's fallen into a routine, I'm not as tired as I was," I said.

"That's good. Newborns can often be quiet stubborn when it comes to routines. Have you seen Adrian?" she asked me.

"I haven't. I did invite him," I answered, looking around.

"He used to call every day, but since Rose kicked him out, I've only heard from him twice," she told me. I hadn't seen him since Tasha took Caleb but I had no idea that Rose kicked him out.

"Ok, if I see him, I'll tell him that you're looking for him. Thanks for coming."

"It was my pleasure," she replied as I headed off to find Rose. I found her by the food table. No surprise there. She hugged me striaght away.

"Thank you so much for tonight!" she exclaimed, popping a peice of cheese into her mouth.

"You are so welcome. I thought that you would have been expexting it," I told her. She shook her head.

"No. I had no idea," she replied. I stared at her.

"Is there something you wana ask me, Liss?" she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that you kicked Adrian out?" She grabbed my arm, leading me out to the courtyard before launching into the story. She told me how he tried to slap her and about Dimitri buring his clothes before slamming the door in his face.

"And when I told him about Caleb. He told me that he wished Caleb was his. You kow how we almost did it the night before I got arrested?" she coninued.  
"Well he said that he regreted not doing anything because if we did, I would of had his kid for sure," she said after I nodded. I couldn't believe he said that and did those things.

"What did Dimitri sat about it?" I asked.

"I haven't really had the chance to tell him yet."

"You have the chance now."

**Was Lissa making Rose and Dimitri Godparents an obvious choice?**

**Were you expecting her to?**

**What should happen next?**

**Please review! I only got two for that last Chappy and it made me wanna cry!**

**So all you hafta do is press the review button! Please**


	26. Asking for a puppy! Thanks Talkygirl!

**Hello guys, holidays are over now! Yay for you because I'll be able to Update for frequently. **

**Oh, this POV doesn't haven't a title, so if you have any ideas for it, I'd love to hear them because I really don't like having POV's that aren't named.**

**Kelly peters, I hate not being able to reply directly to you, so this is how I'm gonna have to reply.**

**First thing I'm going to say is that you're review is one of the longest I have gotten in ages! What I'm confused about is: how have I cheapened the characters? The way I've been writing them, to me, is the same as they were in the books. Rose and Christian have always spoken like that to each other and I thought I was just continuing that on. You mentioned that kids today speak a certain way. Well, Caleb is my exception. I made him smarter than normal seven year olds because I don't really know how they talk. I don't have much involment with kids in that age group. The part about finding Caleb wasn't really that sudden. Rose, Lissa and the boys drove all over the country side the whole week. The characters in my story, mainly Rose and Dimitri, aren't really that deep yet because they have only just gotten back together and are still trying to make a pattern. Seven years ago Rose was a teen whose pattern revolved around training and school and now Rose is an adult who has a child. So don't get mad at me because they're trying to find a balance. This review has got me thinking about the 'supreme sacrifice', I need ideas. I am going to do Lissa and Rose's weddings soon, but after that, I'm going back to the day of Rose's hearing. She receive a letter from Queen Tatiana, so I'm going to make her go out and find the missing sibling. So that is a taste of what's to come. Thanks for reviewing, hope this answered some of your confusion or whatever. **

**Rose's POV.**

I looked at the doorway to see Dimitri standing there. Lissa mumbled something about letting us talk. Dimitri sat in Lissa's place and looked at me expectantly. I repeated the story I told Lissa and when I was finished, I looked up at him.

"I've always hated that guy. Now we have more than one reason not to invite him to our wedding." My heart started speeding up and felt like it was going to jump out of my chest at the same time.

"We're getting married?" I asked stupidly. He laughed.

"Well, yeah. If you don't want to-" he teased. I cut him off my throwing myself into his lap and kissing him. We broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Don't think for a minute that I woundn't wanna marry you!" I said, lacing my fingers through his.

"I wouldn't do such a thing," he smiled as we made our way back into the ballroom. Lissa literlly pounded us the second we stepped through the door.

"You've spoken. Good. It's time for photos!" she said energetically, grabbing our joined hands and dragging us towards the back of the room to the photographer.

"They want to take some photos for the paper," Lissa told us, looking around.

"Where is Caleb?" she asked.

"I haven't seen him all night. Didn't he come with hyou, babe?" I asked Dimitri. He nodded.

"He was sitting in the front row during tge service, and I haven't seen him since," he replied. I then spotted him at the food table, talking to a girl. I pointed.

"There he is," I said. Dimitri grinned.

"He's talking to a girl. That's my boy." I rolled my eyes.

"Caleb, come here for a sec, dude," Pyro called to him. He nodded, said something to the girl and headed over to us.

"I was going to say he eats like Rose does," Lissa commented.

"Where are you going with this, Liss?" I asked.

"Is everyone here?" the photographer asked impatiently.

"They are now," Dimitri said as Caleb reached us. The photographer then put us into position and took a while heap of pictures before telling us to swap places with someone else.

When it ended, I gave a shriek of hapiness and pulled Dimitri to the dance floor, barely hearing Lissa tell the guy she wanted a copy of the photos he took, where we stayed for the rest of the night.

**Xxx The Next Morning xxX**

I had just opened my eyes when I saw Caleb standing at the doorway. I smiled at him.  
"Good morning, Cabe. When did you get up?" I asked him, looking at the alarm clock. Eight-thirty.

"A little while ago," he replied. I patted a spot beside me. Considerig Dimitri had his arms wrapped protectively around me and we were squished up on his side, there was plenty of room. He lay beside me and I have him a kiss. He started at me for ages.

"Is there something you wanna ask me, baby?" I said after a while. He nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Can I have a little brother?" I blinked. This wasn't the kinda question I'd been expecting. I untangled myself and rolled over, shaking Dimitri. He groaned a couple of times before telling me to go away.

"How rude," I commented, shaking him more violently.

"Daddy's being stubborn, Cabe. Come over here and jump on him for me," I said after failing a second attempt of waking him. Caleb stood up on the bed and launched him at his dad. That did the trick. Dimitri sat up and started tickling Caleb. The room filled with their laughter.

"So Cabe, do you wanna ask Daddy the question you just asked me?" I asked when Caleb was all tickled out. He nodded happily.

"Daddy, can I have a little brother?" he asked.

"If we can give you one, mate," he replied calmly.

"Yay!" Caleb yelled, clearly excited.

"I'm going to tell Sparky and Mason!" he exclaimed, running out of the room.

"Did you know he was going to ask that?" I asked. Dimitri shook his head.

"I thought he was going ot ask for a puppy. Do you want another baby?" he answered seriouly.

"Yeah, I do. I was going to talk to you about it last week, but we got busy," I said, remembering the conversation I had with Lissa.

"I remember what happened," he said, kissing me.

"Very well," he added.

"I was talking to Lissa. I didn't know I wanted another baby until she suggested it," I told him.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" he asked, stroking my face.

"Well, before that I was in a batte, so I was kinda thinking of other things," I replied.

"You were thinking about saving our people. Understandable. So is babies the only thing you spoke to Lissa about?" he asked.

"No, I told her I was thinking about selling the house and moving in with Liss and Sparky somewhere closer to Court," I told him.

"It makes sense. Considering we both Guard a Queen who works at Court and the fact that we're going to have a tribe of kids. We need more space."

"And how many is a tribe?" I asked, trying unsucessfully to hide my excitement. The love of my life had such big plans for us.

"Um, four or five," he replied.

"That sounds wonderful. Let's get started."

**So what should happen now? **

**Oh, don't forget to tell me what you think this Chapter should be called!**


	27. I A Met Chick & The Birds and The Bees

**So here is the next Chapter. Once again, I hope you like it. **

**I am getting some great reviews supporting Rose and Dimitri having another baby. One even gave me ideas for the names. A couple of people want Rose to have twins. I personally think it's an awsome idea! Nadia, what I want to ask you is where you got the Joshua from? Oh, and Dimitri can't be the boy twins middle name, because that's Caleb's middle name. **

**So, I know that two of my awesome reviewers want twins but what do the rest of you think?**

**For some reason I want Rose to be pregnant when she and Dimitri get married. My question to you is: With the twins or with another baby?**

**Mason's POV. I met a chick.**

I had just gotten into my room from partying when Caleb knocked in my door.

"I'm coming! Stop knocking so loud, you're doing my blood-" I cut myself off when I saw him standing there. He looked so happy. I opened the door wider and he bounced in. I followed him into the kitchen. He was still in his pajamas.

"Would you like some juice?" I asked him. He nodded and I busied myself getting his juice and searching for my Panadole. He watched me intently.

"So, what's up?" I asked, handing him the cup.

"Mum and dad said I'm gonna have a brother!" he replied happliy. I almost choked om my water.

"When did they say this?" I replied after swallowing.

"This morning, when I asked." What is he talking about?

"Asked what?"

"If I could have a brother. You're acting funny today."

"That's because I just got in from last night," I said.

"Really? I can't wait until I can go partying and stay out all night."

"Actually, you can. Because of last night, I now have a killer headache," I answred. His eyes went big. I laughed.

"Really? What from?" he said.

"Well, I spent the majority of the night in a place that had really loud music. It was good at first, but it started doing my head in after a while," I  
said, not telling him the bit about me drinking.

"I get a headache when it hails," he told me. I smiled. God, I love this kid! I was about to tell him that I get headaches when it hails, too, when my phone started buzzing. I got it out of my pocket and saw that it was a text. _Fanx 4 las nite, had an awesum tym. wen can we do it agen? _I smiled again. _I ad a gr8 tym 2. wot abt friday? _I texted back. I didn't have to wait long for a reply. _I cant w8! _I looked up to see Caleb starting at me curiously. I gave him a questioning look.

"You have a girlfriend!" he said accusingly.

"No, I don't!" I said quickly. He fell into a fot of giggles.

"Mason's got a girlfriend! Is she pretty? Did you kiss?"

"Caleb, just because I sent a text, it doesn't mean I have a girlfriend," I told him, smiling.

"That's true," he agreed.

"It doesn't mean you _don't _have a girlfriend, though," he added quickly. I sighed. He is just as stubborn as Rose.

"Ok, yes. I met a girl. Is she my girlfriend? No," I answered. He nodded slowly.

"I believe you," he said.

"You should because it's true," I told him, adding _for now_ silently.

**Lissa's POV. The Birds And The Bees.**

Chirstian and I had just finished breakfast when Caleb rushed into our lounge room.

"Guess what, Aunty?" he said excitedly.

"What, Cabes?" I replied.

"Mum and dad said I'm gonna have a little brother!" he exclaimed. I was so happy! Rose had finally spoken to Dimitri. Chris, on the other hand, nearly choked on his drink. I put my walls down. I felt a rush of happiness and - I won't even go there.

"Don't you think that's a bit wishfu-" Christain started. I tapped him and he turned to me.

"They're trying now. He's telling the truth," I said.

"I really feel for you," he replied, shaking his head.

"Ok, go ahead and rub it in," I told him.

"Um, excuse me. But how will they get my brother?" Caleb asked. How am I going to explain this?

"Well, mummy and daddy ask God for a baby and, um, God decides yes or no. If God says yes, he puts the baby in mummy's belly. At first he's really small, but them he get's bigger until he's ready to come out." Well, it was kind of true.

"How does he come out?" Kids are so full of questions and I can't wait til Em was this age. As if she, too, could hear my thoughts, Emiinayah started crying. Christian took her out of the cot and started tickling her. Her greeny-blue eyes sparkled as she smiled up at him. On second thoughts, maybe I could wait. I lover her as she is. I looked back at Caleb before continuing my lecture.

"Well, the doctor cuts mummy's belly and takes the baby out like that." I wasn't lying. That was one way. He nodded slowly, clearly thinking.

"Does the cut hurt Mummy? I dont' want a brother if it's going to hurt her," he said after a while.

"She won't feel it. Thedoctor gives her special medicine to make sure it doesn't hurt her." He smiled triumphantly. He was still beaming when his stomach growled.

"Sounds like you haven't eaten, mate. How 'about I make you some pancakes?" Christian said, getting up.

"I love pancakes, thanks Sparky!" Caleb said, jumping up. Christian handed Em to me before leading Caleb into the kitchen.

Caleb was still eating when Rose and Dimitri walked in, holding hands.

"Hey there, Mummy. You got my nephew in there?" I asked, putting my ear on her belly. Caleb looked hopeful. Rose shooed my away.

"It's too early to tell yet," she said, laughing.

"All we can do is wait," Dimitri added.

"So, God hasn't made up his mind yet, huh?"

**What do you think about those two POVs? Where to from now? Oh, I don't really like Adrain. So all you Adrian lovers, don't be upset with me when I put up my 'Twisted Adrian Plot'. So be warned. Lol.**


	28. An Offer Thanks again Talkygirl

**This is another Chapter that I don't have a title for and I don't like it. If you have any ideas at all, don't hesitate to tell me! Please. **

**Rose's POV.**

Lissa had just finished telling me what she told Caleb when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered after getting the phone out of my pocket.

"Rosemaree Hathaway? This is Lynette Chambers from the real estate agency."

"Ah, hello. Has there been any changes since last week?" I asked. I had called about my house after I had that conversation with Lissa. Just thinking her name, Lissa's head perked up.

"There has, actaully. We've got an offer."

"Really? That was quick. How much?" I asked.

"The buyer is offering five times the price you asked for. One point two million," she revealed.

"Are you serious? That's awesome!" I squeeled.

"I am. The buyer would obviously like to take a look inside. So, when would that be possible?"

"Um, I'm gonna have to pack the place up first. So what about Monday?" I suggested.

"I'll check with the buyer and get back to you."

"Sounds good. Talk to you soon," I replied and hung up. Dimitri and Sparky were now staring at me with curiosity. I grinned at them all.

_Have you spoken to Pyro? _I asked Lissa through the bond

_Yeah, right after the conversation we had. He thinks it's a good idea, _she replied.

"That was the real estate agent who I contacted last week. She said the buyer is offering one point two million!" I screamed.

"Oh, my God!" Lissa cried.

"What's the catch?" level-headed Dimitri asked.

"There isn't one," I told him.

"Why is the offer so high?" Sparky said.

"Are you kidding? The house has got five rooms plus the study. The main's got an ensuit. Four bathrooms and a three car garage," Lissa told him.

"I know the house better than you, so don't tell me what it has. Why did you buy such a big house anyway?" Christian replied, trying to be difficult.

"Dad bought it. He had a tonne of money lying around and I need a place to live. He also thought it was good value," I replied.

"How much did he buy it for?" Dimitri asked.

"Seventy-five grand."

"Shit, that's all right. Abe was totally right," Lissa commented. We all looked at her.

"Ok, quit gawking. The Queen does swear eventually." Sparky laughed at her.

"The last time you swore was just after you had a baby," I said.

"Ok, you got me. Now shut up."

"So, when does the buyer want to look at the house?" Dimitri asked, cutting off Pyro's laughter.

"Monday, if that's all good with them. Lynette's going to call back-" I started, but was cut off by the phone ringing again.

"Hi, Lynette. What did the buyer say?" I asked after looking at the caller ID.

"Monday isn't good for them, but Tuesday is."

"Tuesday's perfect. Thank you and see you then."

"I will. Ok, bye," she replied before hanging up.

"Tuesday. Do you think we'll get the packing done by then?" I asked.

"It shouldn't take that long if we all pitch in," Chritian replied.

"So when are we going?" Caleb piped up.

**Xxx The Next Day xxX**

We were back in Johnson City and had started the packing. I was helping Mason pack up his room. I was talking to him, but couldn't get his attention.

"Hey, Mase. I'm about to take my shirt off," I said. He couldn't hear me because he staring into space. I was close to giving up.

"Mason, I'm walking around without anything on," I tried again. He snapped out of his trance.

"Put it over there," he said. I stared at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Have you got something on your mind?" I asked him.

"No, why would you say that?" he replied quiclky.

"I said I was going to take my shirt off and that I was already naked and you didn't seem to hear me," I replied.

"You're going to take your shirt off?"

"No, you've missed your chance," I said, rolling my eyes.

"That's ok. I know it wasn't a real chance anyway."

"It is just me or are you bouncing back better than I thought you would?" I asked him. I put my hand on his forehead, feeling for a temperature.

"Or are you sick?" I guessed.

"I'm not sick," he said, shooing my habd away.

"Honey, I'm not sure if I believe you," I told him.

"Rose, what would you say if I told you I don't love you anymore?" he asked. His question surprised me.

"I would say it's about time. So who's the chick?"

"Who said anything about a chick?" he answered quickly.

"Mase, I didn't come down in the last shower. It would have to someone very special and pretty to replace me," I said cheekily.

"I don't have a chick," he insisted. I sighed.

"Don't make me get Caleb in here," I threatened.

"What has Caleb got to do with anything?" he said coolly.

"Are you thinking that I haven't noticed how close you are to my son? I'm betting that you told him something," I answered.

"Get him in here, then, because I'm not telling you anything," he replied stubbornly. He didn't think I would do it.

"Last chance," I persisted.

"Caleb! Come in here for a second!" I called when Mason didn't reply. My son raced into the room a minute later, looking worried.

"Did I pack something wrong?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"No, baby. Mason and I are having an arguement," I started.

"You hurt my Mummy and you'll have to deal with," he threatened, putting his fists up.

"Not that kinda arguement, honey. I was wondering if Masey here has a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Just because he sent a text, it doesn't mean he has a girlfriend," Caleb replied, almost automatiacally.

"You sent a text? Whoo. What's her name?" I asked.

"I'm not telling!" he said.

"I'll get my son to attack you if you don't!"

"Oh, typical. You can't even fight your own battles anymore!" he exclaimed. Oh, that was it!

"That's it. Cabe, do your worst!" I said. Caleb dropped his hands and ran at Mason. Mase picked Caleb up and chucked him into the bed before he started tickling him.

"Mum! Help!" Caleb cried between fits of laughter. I grabbed my son's leg squirming and yanked him out from under Mason.

"Mason's playing dirty. You'd better get Daddy for this one," I said to Caleb after I put him down. He ran from the room and in the blink of an eye, Mason had pulled me into the bed and started tickling me! Oh, God. Uncontrolable laughter came from me. I forgot how ticklish I was. I was squirming around for ages before Caleb finally ran back into the room, with Dimitri at his heels.

"What in Gods name is going on here?" Dimitri asked, trying not to laugh. Good! Help was here!

"Babe! Ah, get... over here... and help me!" I said between giggles. Dimitri held back for a bit before crossing the room and helping Mason tickle me!

"Dimitri... I'm going... to kill... you!" I threatened. He stopped tickling me and joined my team again by chucking Mason over his shoulder and walking over the room. A feeling came over me and I quickly followed them down the hallway. As we passed mine and Dimitri's room, I grabbed the camcorder and hurried after them. I pressed the record button as Caleb opened the front door.

"Put me down!" Mason cried.

"Cabe, open the bin for me, mate," Dimitri said as he walked with Mason outside.

"No! Don't you dare put me in there!" Mason yelled. Walking up to the bin, Dimitri turned his back to it before letting go of Mason's feet.

"Oh, you sicko!" Mason cried as he stood up in the bin.

"Smile," I said cheerfully. Instead of smiling like I asked him to, he ducked into the bin. Dimitri closed the lid and wheeled it to the curb.

"Hey! This so isn't funny! Get me out of here!" Mason shouted.

"Smile so I can take this awesome picture, then Dimitri will let you out," I said. This is the reason I got camcorder. Taking a picture is possible while recording. Mason stood up and smiled sarcastically. I took the picture and Dimitiri helped him out. I stopped recording and walked over to Dimitri.

"Take a look at the video," I said, handing the device to him. Dimitri pressed play and Mason looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, my God. I look so bad," Mason said.

"Unlike my man. He looks good all the time," I answered.

"Even when I first get up?" Dimitri asked me.

"Especially then," I replied, kissing him.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" Caleb pipped up.

"You sure can," I said.

"How much closer am I to getting my little brother?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I can do a test if you want," I replied, looking at Dimitri.

"There's no harm in it," he shrugged.

"Can you tell Lissa where we've gone?" I asked Mason after getting my wallet.

"No problem," he nodded. I picked up the car keys.

"Thanks. Caleb, do you wanna come?" I asked

"Can I get an ice cream?" he asked, appearing at the door. I pretended to think about it.

"I don't see why not. Where's Daddy?" I replied.

"Aw, not too far away," Dimitri said, coming up behind me.

"Ok, let's go get the baby test," Caleb said impatiently.

"Keep your pants on. We're going now," I laughed.

"See you soon, Mase," Caleb said, hurrying out to the car.

"Later, Mater," he replied. I unlocked the car and we all jumped in.

"How long does the test take?" Caleb asked as we walked into the chemist. Dimitri laughed.

"A little abitious, are we?" he asked.

"How long?" Caleb asked again, ignoring his dad.

"Depends on the brand. Some take a minute, others take two," I said, picking up a box.

"This one takes two," I added. Dimitri looked at it.

"It only has one stick," he noted.

"You want me to get one that has two?" I asked him.

"Yeah. What if the first one is wrong?" I put the box I was holding back down.

"Point taken, Daddy," I said.

"'Testing hormones to give you the best results'," Dimitri read, picking up a different brand of tests.

"What does that even mean?" he asked, looking at me. I laughed.

"I means it tells sooner than other tests. When you get pregnant, as you know, the hormones change straight away. And this test picks up the changes a lot sooner than other brands," I explained. He nodded.

"Well, we only... prayed yesterday," he said, looking from me to Caleb. I smiled.

"Let's pray that our prayers have been heard and more so answered," I replied.

"True. Grab three," he answered. For good measures, I picked up four.

"How is the test taken?" Caleb asked as we stopped at the front counter. The pharmacist looked at me, waiting to hear what I was going to tell him.

"You really wanna know?" I asked.

"That's why I asked," he said cheekily.

"Smart-ass. You pee on it," I answered.

"Ew!" he commented.

"You wanted to know," I shrugged.

"Now wishing I didn't," he retorted, gagging as I paid. Dimitri laughed at him.

"Kids are so cute. One of the reasons we want more," he told the elderly lady. She smiled.

"They are God's gift," she answered.

"Is that why you have to pray to get us?" Caleb said. The lady frowned.

"We told him that that's how they're concieved," I whispered. She nodded.

"The birds and the bees. That's the one conversation I didn't need to have with my children," she shook her head. She handed me the bag of tests.

"Lucky you," I rolled my eyes.

"Can we get some ice cream now?"

**So there it was and I hope you liked it! Once again, I need a title, any will do. So, who do you think Mason's girlfriend is? To give you a bit of a hint, she has only been mentioned once. Oh, im'ma ask you again, what do yoiu guys think of twins?**


	29. Happiness At Last

**So here is the next Chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just for the readers update. Rose is going to have twins. To those readers who didn't want her to didn't tell me. I would have considered the pros and cons. But anyway. Oh, you'll get to meet Mason's girlfriend soon! Nobody, sadly, answered my question about Rose and Dimitri getting married while she's preggers. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO READ IT! Seriously but. I really want to know what should happen next! Oh, and I still need a title for that last cahppy! **

**Rose's POV. Happiness at last.**

Lissa practiacally pounded on us the minute we stepped through the door.

"Is it true? Did you buy a test?" she cried, nearly knocking the ice cream cone out of Caleb's hand.

"Watch it! I had to wait a whole ten minutes for this cone!" he said. I bearly got to laugh at my kid before Lissa dragged me through the maze of boxes to the ground floor bathroom.

"Hurry up and do the test!" she exclaimed. I grabbed Dimitri's hand after he squeezed past her. We walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind us. I dumped the bag on the counter and pulled out a test.

"Do I do them both?" I asked.

"You may as well. Like I said at the chemist. What if one is wrong?" he replied. Giving a small scream, I tore the box open and upended the contents into the sink. I plucked up one of the sticks and pulled my skirt up before sitting on the toilet and peeing on it. I had just put it on the shelf when Dimitri handed me the second one.

"A little ambitious, are we?" I repeated his earlier words.

"Rose. Stop torturing me and do the test," he said.

"Ok, don't get your jocks in a twist. On second thoughts, maybe you should," I smiled. He shook his head.

"Do the test." I took the cap off and peed on it.

"You happy now?" I asked, handing it back to him.

"Very," he nodded.

"I'm glad. I live to make you happy," I told him.

"As cheesey as that sounds, ditto," he replied. I got up and pulled my skirt down.

"Pity. You look hot without it," he commented.

"Tell me something I don't know," I said, sitting on the floor beside him. He put his arm around me and I lay my head on his chest.

"I'm so happy you came back," I told him.

"Really? I don't think you've told me that before," he replied.

"I didn't have to. My actions said at all."

"Well, that's true. So tell me, when are we getting married?" he asked. My heart started pounding in my chest.

"Mhhm. You might have to propose first. I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself, Comrade," I sounded more calm then I felt.

"So, when I ask, you'll say yes?" he teased. In a heartbeat!

"I might. Depends what mood I'm in," I answered. He laughed.

"Now you're just teasing."

"Am I? I didn't notice. I'm sorry. What should I do to make it up to you?" I asked him.

"Oh, that's a hard one. Um, I don't think I've had a hug today," he pointed out.

"I'll do more then give you a hug," I said, climbing into his lap.

"Really? I'll believe that when I see it," he told me.

"Are you saying you want to see how far I would go? Right here on the bathroom floor?" I answered.

_Ew! No, don't do that! _Lissa exclaimed.

"Lissa! Get OUT of my head!" I yelled. On the other side of the door, we heard a minor thud and an 'Ow!'

"That'll teach her," I mumbled. Dimitri laughed.

"Now, where were we?" I said.

"You were saying how far you would go," he reminded me.

"Oh, yeah. How far do you think I would go?"

"I think you would go all the way," he answered.

"You're right," I said. He nodded.

"I know that."

"Me, too. How long do you think it would take us to go all the way?"

"I'm not sure. You wanna find out?" he replied.

"I sure do," I said. He started kissing me. I was undoing his shirt and he ran his hand through my hair. It was getting steamy when I climbed off him and sat back on the floor.

"Tonight," I told him.

"Rose, you're such a tease," he told me.

"We've already etablished that," I said.

"We have, haven't we?" he asked, pulling my shirt up.

"You think there is someone on there?" he asked, rubbing his hand over my lower stomach.

"I hope so. But if there is, they wouldn't be showing yet," I replied.

"I know. He is the size of a pea."

"How do you know that?" I asked, amazed he knew this.

"When Sonya was pregnant, I went with her for the first ultrasound. The sonographer told us then."

"Ah. And you remembered after all those years?"

"Well, it's not something you forget," he said. His hand had rested on my lower stomach and I placed my hands on his.

"How long would it take for him to become the size of your hand?" I asked.

"A good four months at least."

"I didn't know you knew all this baby stuff," I said.

"I thought you knew that already? Considering you've been through it all before," he pointed out.

"I do know. I just wanted to know if you knew," I told him. We just sat in silence for a while. After a bit, he shifted his arm.

"You remember when you said you wanted to make me happy?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I didn't say it that long ago," I replied.

"Two minutes ago," he said.

"Where are you going with this?"

"I am happy," he replied.

"That's nice to know."

"You don't get my point. I'm going to be twice as happy as I am now in nine months," he answered.

"Why is that?" I asked, totally forgetting the reason we were sitting on the bathroom floor.

"The little pink plus sign is why," he told me.

"What are you talking about?" His words weren't sinking in at all.

"Rose, we're pregnant!" he exclaimed. These ones sunk in. I looked at his face. His eyes were shining in happiness.

"Can you repeat that?" I asked slowly.

"We're going to have another baby!" he shouted. I screamed. Lissa burst into the room, also screaming. Dimtiri helped me up and we all started jumping around.

"I'm going to be an aunty again!" Lissa shrieked. Caleb walked into the bathroom and frowned at us.

"Why are you all acting like idiots?" he asked.

"Because you're going to be a big brother. We're having a baby!" I exclaimed. His face brightened straight away.

"Yeah! I'm going to have a little brother!" he said.

"Thank you so much! I'm so happy God heard your prayers!" he added, running from the bathroom.

"He heard us but we weren't praying," Dimitri laughed.

"Such a male thing to point out," Lissa scoffed. I barely heard them. I had picked up the first test and was staring at it. My heart just stopped. I was too guttered and shocked to even breathe. Lissa and Dimitri noticed my silence a second later.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Lissa asked. I collapsed into Dimitri's arms, dropping the test in the process. Lissa picked it up, then almost dropped it herself.

"Oh, my God," she gasped, going pale. Dimitri put two and two together. He held me up with one arm.

"Don't tell me," he said, reaching for the little white stick.

"So is she pregnant or not?" he asked, sounding absolutely guttered. Lissa shrugged, then picked up one of the boxes.

"Since it's the beginning and we don't really know, I think you'd be better off waiting out till the four week mark," she replied. Our worst nightmare had come true. The first test was negative.


	30. Finding The Solution

**So, do any of you have an idea who Mase's girl is? Hmm, no one had said anything. To do with the twins, no one really has said anything about it either. You need to tell me what you think otherwise, I might put something in here that you don't like. I can't stress this enough. Tell me what you think!**

**Lissa's POV. Finding The Solution.**

Rose and Dimitri were shattered. I tried to cheer them up by pointing out that the positive test was the second one, so maybe she was pregnant. Dimitri just picked Rose up and carried her to the lounge room. She had started crying and mumbling that she was sorry. Dimitri placed her on the couch and hugged her.

"Hey. Don't say that because this is not your fault," he told her, pulling back to look at her tear stained face. She nodded. He wiped her face then cupped it in his hands.

"I told you one might be wrong."

"But which one was it?" she replied. He just hugged her again. I turned away from the heartbreaking scene and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed one of the glasses that hadn't been packed yet and filled it with water. I had downed two glasses of water before I realised I needed something stronger. Leaving the glass on the sink, I walked over to the unpacked pantry and found a bottle of Vodka. Walking back to the sink, I poured some into the glass and drank it. Oh, boy. I had forgotten how strong this stuff was. Putting the Vodka away, I grabbed two more cups and filled them with water and headed back to the lounge room.

"Here you go," I said, holding out the glasses. Dimitri took them and gave one to Rose before drinking his. Rose took a sip before turning to me.

"Have we got anything stronger?" she asked.

"You mean orange juice?" I replied, playing dumb.

"No," Rose said, shaking her head.

"You are not going to have any alcohol. What if you are pregnant?" he asked.

"What if I'm not?" she answered, on the brink of tears.

"If you're not, then we try again. Until we know for sure, no drinking," he told her sternly. She nodded.

"Ok. You're right," she answered.

"Of course I am. I'm always right." Rose looked up suddenly, as if she just realised something.

"How are we going to Caleb? You saw his face when we told him. He was so happy," she said. My heart sunk. He did look happy.

"We won't have to because you are pregnant. I refuse to think otherwise, so stop talking like that," Dimitri said angrily and started towards the door.

"Baby, don't leave," Rose begged. It wasn't enough because he continued out of the room. She burst into tears again and I hurried over to the couch and hugged her.

"Aw, Lissa. This is so fucked up. All I want is a baby an I can't even have one of those. You should have seen his face when he said we were going to have a baby. He looked like the happiest man in the world," she moaned.

"Are. You are going to have a baby, so stop thinking like that. It could have been wrong. You're pregnant as we speak. Until we know that you're not, which you are, I want you to stop talking such shit!" I growled at her. She saw through my fake anger.

"Grilling me like that isn't going to work this time, Liss," she told me. I sighed, trying to remember my first ultrasound. I'm pretty sure the sonographer told me that if there is a baby in there, he or she should come up on the screen no matter how far the mother is. I was about four or five weeks when I had that ultrasound. It was about a couple weeks after I sent the doctor's visit to Rose, as a dream.

"Wash your face and meet me at the car," I told her suddenly. She gave me a questioning look as I stood up.

"Just do what I said and don't ask any questions. Where are the keys?" I asked.

"In the bowl at the front door," she replied, getting up. I nodded.

"Meet you at the car," I said, walking to the hallway.

The car made a beeping sound as I unlocked it. Dimitri, who was on the landing above the car, looked down when he heard the alarm disengage.

"Get down here and don't ask questions," I told him. He mumbled something about being bossy, but did what I said.

"What is this all about?" he asked when he was standing in front of me.

"I'm going to take Rose for an ultrasound. If there is a baby in there, he should come up. Something should come up," I explained, grabbing my phone out of my handbag.

"Hello. X-ray and Ultrasound, Johnson City. Laurel speaking. How can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Hi. My name is Lissa and I'm calling on behalf on my sister, Rosemaree Hathaway. I was just wondering if she would be able to get an ultrasound today?" I asked.

"She sure can. It's pretty dull here today. What is she wanting the ultrasound for?" she replied.

"Possible pregnancy."

"Ok, I'll tell the sonographer. Are you on your way now?"

"Yeah. We'll be about five minutes," I told her.

"Alrighty then, see you soon," she said then hung up. I had just put the phone back into my bag when Rose appeared.

"You gonna tell me what is going on yet?" she asked as we got into the car.

"Nope, you're gonna have to wait," I told her.

"Bitch." I smiled.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Rose asked when I pulled up in front of the x-ray place.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I said. She looked from the x-ray door to me.

"No," she answered.

"There's your answer, so get your ass out of the car before I get Dimitri to pick you up and carry you in there," I threatened.

"You wouldn't," she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Try me," I warned. She groaned as she got out and walked into the place that had the answer.

**So there it was. Tell me what you think. Read && Review!**


	31. Answers

**Dimitri's POV. Answers.**

I was a little bit nervous as we sat in the room waiting for the sonographer. Lissa looked like she was about to explode with happiness. She was so sure Rose is pregnant.

"Sorry about the wait," the sonographer said as she walked in.

"That's ok," Lissa said cheerfully.

"Before we get started, can I ask you a couple of questions?" she replied.

"Can you ask them after we know if we're going have a baby or not?" I asked impatiently. She smiled tightly at me.

"Sure. So you know how the machine works?" she said, grabbing a tube off the shelf.

"Yes, I do. Can you please get on with it?" Rose answered. Nodding, she opened her mouth to say something, then shut it again. Rose grabbed my hand.

"Sure," she said, squeezing a bit of the contents onto Rose's stomach and started scanning it. Automatically, we all looked at the monitor. In the middle of the circle was another little circle. She smiled.

"There's your baby." Lissa shrieked then hugged Rose.

"I told you!" she beamed. I kissed Rose, completely overjoyed. It was one thing to think the love of your life is going to have your baby but it was something so extraordinarily out of this world to have to it confirmed. I was beaming as the girls kept talking.

"You both did. I overreacted," Rose replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you not think you're pregnant?" the sonographer asked, putting the scanner down.

"We did home pregnancy tests and one said negative, while the other was positive," Rose explained, looking at me lovingly0.

"I see. Uncertainty does have it's curses. Have you had any morning sickness yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, the morning sickness should be starting soon," she said.

"I have been pregnant before. I know all about it," Rose told her.

"So by the looks of things you're about three or four weeks along," she said, looking at the monitor and ignoring Rose's remark about being pregnant previously. Rose grinned again. Three weeks ago was when we did it again after being apart for so long. Rose gasped suddenly.

"What's the matter?" I asked straight away. Rose looked at the sonographer.

"Can we have a minute in private, please?" she asked. She nodded before leaving us.

"Three weeks ago. If I was pregnant, it was before the Strigoi battle. There's no way I would have fought if I had of known," Rose fretted. She was right, the battle was a little over three weeks ago.

"Rose, you did the right thing. It was only about a week in, so you had no idea. No one knows when they're a week pregnant," Lissa said.

"Lissa's right. Don't beat yourself up about it, babe," I added. She nodded as the sonographer walked back in.


	32. Bum

**Rose's POV. **

We had just gotten back at home when Caleb flew out the front door.

"Where were you? Why did you take so long? Why couldn't I go with you?" he asked. Dimitri laughed.

"So us your badge, officer," he said. Caleb frowned.

"What badge?" he replied.

"Exactly," I replied.

"We went to a place that showed us your little brother," Lissa told him.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"Let's go inside and do some more packing, then we'll answer your questions?" I suggested. He shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, let's go," I said. He groaned but did what I said. The whole house had gathered in the lounge room about five minutes later. I was holding Dimitri's hand, feeling extremely happy.

"So, what's up?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, why are we all here?" Christian piped up. Lissa looked at us, beaming.

"Well, we have some news," I started.

"Uh-oh," Christian muttered. Lissa whacked then shushed him.

"As I was saying, we have some news," I started again, hoping it annoyed him. It did. He rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up already," he grumbled.

"Shut up!" Caleb said. I held back my laugh.

"Well as you may know that Cabe has been asking for a brother. He is going to get one!" I exclaimed. Mason nodded and Chris instantly stood up and walked over the room to us. He held out his hand for Dimitri to shake.

"Congratulations, bro," he said after they shook hands. He looked at me.

"Hope you get bigger then Lissa," he told me.

"Aw, you bitch!" I said, getting up and hitting him on the head with a cushion. He 'expertly' grabbed the cushion off me and tried to hit me back. Dimitri was up before I could even blink.

"To get her you have to go through me," he threatened playfully.

"I wouldn't, dude. I ended up in the bin because of little hussy," Mason piped up, smiling.

"Hussy? You want another go?" Dimitri asked, turning to him.

"Come on, then. Bring it on," Mason replied. Dimitri stepped forward quickly, but I stepped between them just as quick.

"You wanna fight? Do it after dinner," I said, pulling Dimitri and Caleb to the kitchen.

"Pity," Dimitri said 'sadly'.

"Yeah. I reckon Dad woulda kicked Mase's butt!" Caleb agreed. I laughed.

"You even think about starting a fight and you'll hear about it from me, I can tell you that much," I said. Dimitri threw his hands up quickly.

"I wouldn't do such a think, boss," he smiled.

"Don't get smart," I told him, smacking his bum.

"I _am _in the room!" Caleb groaned.


	33. Loving Rose & Moving Into A New House

**So the next chapter is here! I added a bit of Adrian's sick obession to let you know what his state of mind is at. Sorry again to all you Adrian lovers. **

**Adrian's POV. Loving Rose**

I was at Court. I had just finished a reading with Ambrose's aunty, Rhonda. She cleared a lot of things up for me. I hadn't really believed that psychics really knew what was going to happen, but her reading really changed my mind. I don't really know what made me go to her. She said it was fate. I didn't know if I believed that, though. In her reading, she told me that Rose and I are meant to be together. That we were going to get married and have two children. I was so happy. Being with Rose is what I wanted more than anything. Remembering the reading, I walked into the Court church and booked it for our ceremony in three months. I would have made it sooner, but I needed heaps of time to plan.

**Two Weeks Later.**

**Mason's POV. Moving to a new house. **

We were back at Court. Sitting in the courtyard to be exact. Well, everyone but Rose. She was with the real estate agent. If everything went all right, we'd have a new place by the end of the week. I was so glad to be back at Court. Being away from-

"Mason!" Lissa cried. I snapped my head up.

"What?" I asked her.

"I just asked you a question," she said.

"Did you?" I answered a bit stupidly. She nodded.

"Yeah. What were you thinking about?" I shrugged.

"I forget," I lied. She put her hands on her hips.

"If you were thinking about that hard, you couldn't hear, I doubt you'd forget," she pointed out.

"Ok, you caught me. I was thinking about someone," I told her. Her eyes went really wide.

"Rose was right," she gasped. I groaned.

"She's not even here and she's messing with my love life!" I exclaimed.

"So you have a love life?" she quizzed.

"I don't mean to be blunt or an asshole or anything, Liss. But can you stay out of my personal life?" I asked as gently as I could. She threw her hands in the air.

"I don't know asking about your chick was crime, but if you feel like I'm prying, then I'll shut up." She had just finished talking when Emiinayah started crying. Em had been sleeping in her pram.

"Ok, mum's here. Don't get your nappy in a bunch," she cooed at her baby. The scene I was witnessing got me thinking. If she was the right girl for me, then it really wouldn't be long until I was in Lissa's shoes. Well, minus the running the world part of her shoes.

"Liss. How did you know Pyro was the right guy for you?" I asked. She looked up at me and just stared.

"Did I ask you that question in a foreign language?" I said.

"So I am hearing you properly. Shit. Sorry but I didn't think I'd ever hear you ask me that," she said finally.

"Thanks for the credit," I mumbled.

"Well, I thought you'd love Rose for the rest of your life..." she seemed afraid to finish her sentence.

"And I'd die alone," I finished for her. She looked away guiltily.

"Well I'm only twenty-five. I still have plenty of time for love if this doesn't work out. But don't get me wrong. I'm not saying I don't want this to fall apart or anything..." I trailed off.

"Mase, I get what you're trying to say." Lissa had just opened her mouth to reply when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Really? That's great! How many?" she replied after listening for a bit.

"That's good. How much?" she listened again.

"Holly hell! That's awesome!" Lissa squeaked.

"When?" she asked.

"Why so soon?" she said, then listened for ages.

"Oh, I see. So you want us to come to you?"

"Ok. We'll all see you tonight... Love you, too, Mummy," Lissa said before hanging the phone.

"I'm guessing that was Rose," I said.

"Yeah. She has found our house already," Lissa nodded, bouncing Emiinayah on her knee.

"That was fast. She only started looking yesterday." After we had the old house packed up, we all came back to Court. Rose didn't want to start looking for a new place until the other one had been sold, which it had yesterday, so today was the first house hunting day.

"Yeah, I know. She was saying this new place just 'called her'. According to Rose, this new place is bigger than the old one and is only half the price the old one was selling for," Lissa told me.

"I can see why you are so happy." Lissa and Rose came up with an agreement. They would go in halves in buying the house.

"It's not that. I would be happy if it was double the selling price of the old house. It's the size. Since Rose and Dimitri are planning on having five kids and Chris and I are planning on having three. Plus you. That's eleven of us, including Caleb. We'll be needing nine rooms just based on out plans. So space is really important," she said.

"How many rooms does is have?" I asked, getting more curious the more she talked about it.

"It has twelve."

"You're joking, right?" I asked, dumbfounded. How could a twelve bedroom house be less then one point two million dollars?

"According to Rose, there's nothing wrong with the house, the owner just wants to get rid of it," Lissa explained, as if she had read my mind.

"Ok, now I can see why she's happy. There's good space, it's cheap. So what else comes with the package?" I asked.

"A pool and study. Oh, she mentioned air-con, too."

"Sweet deal," I said, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"It is," she agreed.

"Cool. How far is it from Court?" I replied.

"She said fifteen minutes."

"So are we going to see the house tonight?" I answered, nodding.

"Tomorrow. She's coming back here."

**Xxx The Next Day xxX**

"Holly shit. Look at this place," I said as we walked into our new house.

"I know. Isn't it fabulous?" she beamed.

"It's awesome," Lissa said the same time Dimitri said,

"It's really big," and Christian said,

"It looks really posh."

"Do you guys love it?" Rose asked. Caleb ran into the lounge room were we where standing.

"It's got a pool! Now I can go swimming when ever I want!" he exclaimed.

"I thought that would make you happy," she replied.

"Hell yeah. I love this place!" he cried. That made Rose happier. Who woulda thought hat was possible?

"Can I go swimming now?" Caleb asked her. Rose looked at Dimitri.

"We don't exactly have any towels or anything here yet," she started.

"Oh, c'mon. I got quick dries on. Please?" he begged. Dimitri shrugged.

"It's all right with me," he said.

"Go on," Rose answered.

"Yay! Thanks Mum!" he said before running out.

"So when do our things show up?" Christian asked. Rose looked at Lissa's watch.

"In an hour," she said.

"We may as well go swimming with Caleb, then," Christian suggested.

"You don't wanna pick out your room?" Rose asked.

"Well, I want the best one," he replied almost automatically. Rose asked.

"There's three with walk-ins so make your pick."

"Three? Hmm. One for each of us," Lissa pointed out. I shook my head.

"I don't a room with a built-in wardrobe," I said.

"Why not?" Rose said, looking hurt.

"Because they're too much of a hassle. Gimme a cupboard and I'll die a happy man," I replied.

"You can have your cupboard but you're not dying anytime soon," Rose said almost threateningly.

"Love you, too," I said, waving as I walked upstairs. Off to explore my new home.


	34. Meet Mason's Girlfriend

**So this chappy you get to meet Mase's woman. && I'll tell you what. I had no idea it was so long. You guys are going to have fun reading this one. With that said, I'll let you read it. **

**Rose's POV. Meeting Mason's Girlfriend.**

We had been living in our new house for about two months now. We all had fallen into a routine. Like, on the week days, Cabe would stay with Mase and Pryo while Lissa, Dimitri and I would go to Court. Cabe still had a few months till school started back up. Dimitri and I were still thinking about sending him to a human school or not. Other than that, life was going pretty good. I was thriteen weeks pregnant and loving it. Dimitri and I had just showered and dressed, so we were sitting on the bed when Caleb walked in. One look at him and I could tell he was sad about something.

"What's the matter, baby?" I had asked him.

"I need to ask you a question," he said almost sookily.

"Ok. What would that be?" Dimitri asked him.

"When the hell is my little brother coming?" he answered, sounding very impatient.

"In six months," Dimitri said.

"Why's that?" I added.

"I've been waiting forever. Why is he taking so long?" he said, grumbling.

"That's the way it works. You pray, God says yes, then you wait nine months for the baby to be born," Dimitri explained, still going by the little details Lissa told him.

"I'm sick of waiting already!" he complained, stomping his foot on the floor. I couldn't hold my laughter in. This was so adoreable!

"Come here, babe," I said. He walked over to the bed and I lifted him into the bed and he settled inbetween me and Dimitri. He snuggled into my side.

"You wanna feel him? Maybe that would show you that he is on his way," I said.

"On his way?" Caleb frowned.

"Into the world."

"I knew that," he said. I smiled as he put his hand on my slightly bigger-then-supposed-to-be tummy. It was like he had magic hands or something. The second he touched the baby, he started kicking. Caleb's face light up like a chrismas tree.

"Dad you gotta feel this! This is seriously insane!" he eclaimed, grabbing Dimitri's hand and placing it beside his own.

"Feels like he's playing a soccor match in there," Dimitri commented.

"It sure does," I agreed, smiling. We were sitting there happily for a while, then a flash went off. We all looked up to see Lissa standing there with the camera in her hand.

"You three, sorry, four, look adoreable," she said, walking over to the bed and handing me the camera. The photo looked awesome.

"I gotta get this printed. Don't you just love it, babe?" I asked Dimitri.

"Yeah, I do. Framed and out on the wall. How did you know to walk in?" he replied.

"Rose was happy one minute, then absolutely overjoyed the next. So, natuarally, I got sucked into your head. I thought you all looked cute, I just had to get a picture of it," she explained.

"I'm glad you got sucked into my head," I told her.

"And that's the only time I have to agree with you on the 'sucked-into-head' subject, too," she smiled pointedly.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked, totally lost. The poor little thing. Pregnancy was one subject that I could explain to a seven year old, but the bond I shared was one that I couldn't even find the words for.

"Um, don't worry about it, sweetie. I'll explain it to you when you're older." I said.

"Explain what?"

"Never mind," Lissa cut in.

_Thanks for the save._ I said to her through the bond.

_Any time._ She smiled.

"So, what's for dinner?" Caleb asked, forgetting already.

"What would you like?" Lissa asked.

"Um. I dunno. What do you feel like cooking?" he asked her.

"I'm not. I was thinking about ordering take-out," she replied.

"Oh. Can we go to Red Rooster?" he asked. Lissa looked at me.

"What so you think?"

"I don't care. As long as I get food in my oversized belly, I couldn't care less. What do you think, babe?" I asked Dimitri.

"Oh, look at me what it comes to decisions," he laughed.

"You don't complain any other time," I pointed out.

"I know. Nah, I don't really care, either," he said.

"Let's go, then. I'll round up the boys," Lissa said, walking out.

"Out of our Pjs we go. Cabe, we'll see at the door, mate," Dimitri said.

"Ok, Daddy. See you at the front door," he replied, walking out of the room. The front door was out unofficial meeting place everytime we went out somewhere.

So then we got dressed and headed to the front door. Everyone was there but Mason.

"Where's Mase?" I asked.

"I forgot to tell you he went on a date," Chistian replied.

"A date? Oh, I had completely forgot that he had met someone," I said.

"That's not like you. Expecially when it comes to riuning his love life," Lissa said, smiling. I was shocked!

"What! I don't ruin his love life! I only quiz him about it," I told her as we walked to the cars.

"Rose, I was only teasing," she told me.

"I knew that!" I said as I got into the car.

_Sure you did,_ she replied.

_Shut up, _I told her.

_I rest my case._

_Yeah, your case of dohnuts._

_Hey! That's just mean! _

_Grow a pair, princess. _I smiled, backing out of the driveway.

We had just walked into Red Rooster when I caught sight of Mason and a petite brunette with freckles. Through the bond, I felt Lissa's recognition toward the girl. Instantly I felt bad. The last thing I wanted to do was gatecrash his date. He saw us the same time I saw him. He said something to the girl before heading over to us.

"What are you doing here? How did you know?" he asked.

"Caleb wanted Red Rooster. We had no idea. I swear it's a coinsidence," I said quickly. He sighed.

"Well, you're here now. So, you may as well come and meet her," he replied.

"Are you absoluetly sure?" Lissa asked. He nodded. We followed hin back to the table.

"Lydia." Lissa said as we reached her.

"Queen Vasilisa," Lydia said.

"Call me Lissa. You should be by now," Lissa told her.

"Ok, sorry," she answered, blushing a bit.

"You two know each other?" Mason asked.

"She runs the offensive air-using programme at Court," Lissa replied.

"I knew you looked familiar," Christian said suddenly.

"I told you you had a girlfriend!" Caleb burst out suddenly.

"Caleb!" I scolded. Lydia just laughed.

"So this is Caleb. I've heard a lot about you," Lydia said.

"You have? Why?" he replied.

"Mase thinks you're the 'coolest little dude ever'," Lydia air quoted the last bit. Mason blushed a little. They sounded like his words.

"So do you wanna sit with us?" Lydia asked suddenly.

"Oh, no. I would just feel like we're intruding on your date," I answered quickly.

"You wouldn't be intruding, honestly," she said. I looked at Mason. He looked like he was going to say something.

"No, thanks for the offer. I think we'll leave you two alone. Why don't you come over our place for dinner tomorrow night?" I heard myself asking.

"That'll be lovely. What time?" she answered.

"Um. We'll probably have a barbie. So what about five?" I suggested.

"Sure, see you guys then."

"Ok, bye," we chorused and walked to the biggest table in the resturant.

"She seemed nice," I commented as we sat down.

"She is. Wait til you get to know her. She's forever helping people," Lissa replied.

**Xxx The Next Day xxX**

I had just woken up to see Dimitri was already up. I made the bed before going off to find him. I found him in the kitchen, making sadnwiches and he had a pitcher of lemonade set up on a tray.

"Good morning, babe. Good sleep?" he asked. I nodded.

"I have the sleep when you're beside me," I said.

"Aw, that's sweet. I sleep better when you're there, too," he answered, kissing me.

"Lissa left a note on the fridge for you," he point out. Ok, weird. If she had to tell me something, she normally used the bond, I thought, walking over to the fridge._ Rose, I booked you an ultrasound with Dr Evans. I noticed you haven't had one since before we moved. It's at one-thirty. Chris, Em and I are shopping for the barbie tonight, so I'll see you later. Heaps of love. Xxoo._

"She booked me an ultrasound and has gone shopping," I told Dimitri.

"An ultrasound?" he replied.

"Yeah, she noticed that I haven't had one since before we moved here."

"How many did you go to with caleb?" he wanted to know.

"All of them. I've been so caught up with our awesome life, I've completely forgotten all about the ultrasounds," I said truthfully. Dimitri walked around the bench and hugged me.

"I am caught up in our life, too. I honestly think life couldn't be better." I kissed him in agreement. We stood like that for ages.

"Considering your normal large apetite, why aren't you hungry yet?" Dimitri asked. I shrugged.

"Should I be hungry?" I said.

"Well, it's almost lunch time," he replied, pointing to the clock. Shit, he was right. It was a quarter to twelve.

"Wow. I am normally hungry by now. Maybe I ate too much last night."

"I wouldn't surprise me," Dimitri commented. I whacked him playfully. He just hugged me again.

"So you're not hungry?" he asked, just making sure before walking back to were he had been making the sandwiches.

"Sadly, no," I answered. He nodded and put the sandwiches on the tray. Dimitri grabbed the tray and we walked into the backyard. Caleb and Mason were swimming in the pool.

"That's why it's so quiet inside," I said.

"Silence is golden," Dimitri started.

"But duct tape is silver!" Mason finished, laughing.

"So, Mase. You looking forward to tonight?" I asked, sitting on one of the many lawn chairs that scattered the pool area.

"Yeah. Lydia's a top chick. As long as I don't end up in a bin, I'm sure it'll be fun," he replied, getting out of the pool and grabbing a towel.

"You don't annoy my woman, you'll stay out of a bin," Dimitri said, smiling. My heart skipped a beat. Even though we'd been together for a while now, I still wasn't used to him talking like that.

"I'll be on my nest behaviour," he replied, playfully crossing his fingers. I threw a blow-up dolphin at him.

"You will be. If not, you'll probably end up in the pool. That I'll make sure of myself," I laughed.

"Like the fat bitch could get ahold of me," he scoffed.

"Hey! I heard that! You be mean to my Mum again, I'll do to you what I did to Sparky!" Caleb threatened.

"What did you do to Sparky?" Dimitri asked.

"Sparky was getting a smart mouth when we met Cabe in Russia for the first time. Cabe fully clobbered him one. Had bruises for weeks," Mase explained.

"Really? Good on you, Cabe. Keep protecting your mother like that. Good job!" Dimitri commented as Cabe and Mase attacked the lemonade and sandwiches.

"Mason, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Dimitri asked.

"I dunno. I'll either drone around here for the rest of the day or go to Court and spend it with Lydi," he answered. Dimitri nodded.

"Good plan. I mean I have to spend it with her," he said, pointing at me.

"Oh, don't sound happy about it!" I scoffed. He put his arm around me.

"Nah, I love spending time with you. Wouldn't trade it for the world."

"That's nice," I said, trying not to sound fazed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Cabe pipped up.

"You don't have to ask," I told him.

"When can I see Maci again?" he replied.

"Who's Maci?" Dimitri and I asked together.

"A gril. I met her at Em's naming thing."

"Cabe's got a girlfriend!" Mason couldn't help himself, I'm sure of it.

"She isn't my girlfriend yet!" Cabe exclaimed. I laughed.

"Yet. Nice," Dimitri said.

"Calm down. I'll make you a deal. If Mase goes to see Lydia, you ask if you can go to Court with him. Ok?" I said. He nodded.

"Deal for sure!" he replied. I got up.

"I'm going for a bath," I announced.

"I'm going to join you. If you do decide on going, come let us know," Dimitri said. Mason looked at him like he'd just shot him.

"We're only for a bath," Dimitri said as if Mase had just said something blasphemous.

"Ok, if I walk in and -" Mason started.

"We're only going for a bath," Dimitri repeated, grabbing me by the waist. I shook my head and we headed upstairs.

"Only a bath?" I asked sadly once they were out of earshot.

"When hell freezes over. I want more then a bath."

After our... bath, we had gotten dressed and headed back downstairs and found a note from the boys. _No matter what you said, I wasn't game enough to walk in. Gone to Court. Be back later._

"Lucky he didn't believe us," Dimitri smiled.

"Yeah, I agree. So are you ready to get going?" I asked. He nodded and we drove to Court.

"Rosemaree Hathaway," I said when the receptioist at Court's doctors centre asked who I was.

"Oh, yes. Your appointment is in five minutes. Dr Evans will be out shortly," she replied.

"Ok." It seemed like as soon as we sat down, we had to get back up because Dr Evans walked out and called me. We followed her back into her office.

"So, you're here for an altrasound?" she asked as we sat back down.

"Yes," I nodded.

"I have been going over your history. You are four months along, am I wrong?" she continued.

"No, that's right." She kept going on about things we already knew.

"I don't mean to be blunt or a bitch or anything but can we just see our baby?" I asked.

"Sure," she smiled. We followed her into the room equiped with the machine. I lay on the bed and Dimtri sat beside me and grabbed my hand. He seemed as anxious as I was to see our baby again. Not that I blamed him. Dr Evans turned on the monitor then lifted my shirt and sqeezed the freezing gel into my stomach.

"So when was your last ultrasound?" she asked, her face really serious.

"When I was three weeks. Why?" I replied, getting a bit worried.

"If you had gone to the last one, you'd know that you're expecting twins!" she exclaimed. She looked like she was ready to burst. My heart skipped at least two beats. Did she just say twins. I instantly looked at Dimitri. He looked as if he was trying to absorb the news as well.

"Did you just say twins?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes." I was overjoyed with happiness. Oh, my god!

"Oh, Rose. Cabes is gonna be stoaked," Dimtri said, kissing me for ages. I smiled at him. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I was so happy, I was almost in tears. I just nodded.

"You did an awesome job, babe," he added.

"Well, you helped," I told him, laughing.

"That's true," he agreed.

"So, come twenty weeks, are you going to find out the sexes?" Dr Evans asked us. I looked back to Dimtiri.

"Do you wanna find out?" I asked. He nodded.

"I think I do."

**Xxx Later That Afternoon xxX**

Dimitri and I had just driven into the driveway. We would have a lot sooner, but we hung around, just talking to Dr Evans about baby names. She pushed all her appointments to tomorrow, saying something about them not being high risk. She was really excited for us because we were the first Dhampir couple she's ever known to have twins. She also gave us bad news. When I became seven months, Dimitri and I won't be allowed to do it for four whole months! I can't even go four days let alone four months. I am not really looking forward to that one bit. Her reasons for taht was some shit about my body working too hard.

"We're home!" I called as we walked into the house. It was really quiet. I looked at the clock. It was half past five.

"Lydia should be here by now," I told Dimitri. He nodded.

"You wanna ckeck outside?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll check out there and you check the games room. They might be in there," I replied. He nodded again and headed up the stairs.

"Liss? Mase? Where are you guys?" I asked, heading out the double doors. The pool was still and everything looked and sounded normal.

_Rose, we're all upstairs, _Lissa told me through the bond.

_Why in God's name are you all up there? _I asked.

_Come up and see. We're all in the last bedroom on the second floor, _came her reply. The second floor? Why was she up there? That's the floor our little family slept on. Her, Em, Pyro and Mason had the third floor. I made my way to the last bedroom and was greeted by a chorus of 'surprise!' The bare room had been convirted to a blue and white decorated nursery. I gasped.

"Liss, what is this?" I said.

"Do you like? It's what Chris and I were doing all day!" she replied.

"So you know I'm having one boy? What about the other one?" I asked, palcing my hands on my belly.

"We got that one covered, too," Christian pipped up. Lissa skipped over to me and pulled me into the room beside the we were just in. This on was decorated in pink and white.

"We're having a boy and a girl? How do you know?" I said, feeling so overwhelmed, but also enthralled.

"Your aura changed about two or three days after the pregnancy was confirmed and I just understood it yesterday. There are a purple and green swirls around here," she said, actually tracing swirlly patterns into my stomach. I grinned.

"So, do you guys wanna see the scans?" Dimitri asked. Lissa let out a really loud shriek and nodded. We filed down the stairs and into the lounge room.

"They gave us a DVD as well. Do you wanna watch that?" I asked. I got a whole heap of nods, so I grabbed the disk out of my bag and put it on.

"There's my brother and sister!" Caleb exclaimed. I was so glad he was happy.

**So how was it? Let me know what you think! R&&R!**


	35. Plans on Track

**Adrian's POV. The plan is on track.**

Rose was a Court. I don't know if she knew I was here. The plans have been made and I was getting a bit nervous. A room in the guest housing had been set up with rose petals and candles. I think it looks awesome. I did a great job. That's the first part of it done, now for the second part.

"Liss, the stack of mail is piling up," Rose said. I was listening to the two of them talking through the open door while Rose Guarded the Queen.

"I know. I've been avoiding it," she replied. I smiled. That was not like Lissa at all. She was usually on top of her responsibilities.

"That's not like you," Rose commented. Lissa sighed.

"I know. I just really wanna spend the day with my baby. I miss her so much," she told Rose. I peeked through the door then. Rose was standing in the corner, leafing through the mail while Lissa was typing away on the computer. The baby was on her belly, playing with a couple of toys.

"You know what I think?" Rose asked her. God she looked so beautiful and slim in her black Guardians uniform.

"What's that?" Lissa paused to look at Rose.

"I think you should go through the mail then take the rest of the day off."

"I think that's a good idea," Lissa beamed, leaving the computer and going over to Rose. Taking the stack, Lissa got busy opening the envelopes.

When Lissa was finished the mail, she picked up the baby (who really had grown) and headed toward the door. Crap. I bolted to the courtyard and behind a tree. They appeared a minute later, Rose carrying the baby and Lissa a blanket and the toys.

"I can't wait to go through all this baby stuff again," Rose said, jiggling the baby around.

"It's not like you have to wait that long," Lissa said. What was she talking about? Is Rose already pregnant? She can't be. We have never had sex. She doesn't look it.

"I know!" Rose said, smiling from ear to ear.

"The late night feedings, the different smells, the nappies, ah. All of it to worth the pain of giving birth," she babbled.

The rest of the day consisted of Rose and Lissa babbling about babies and the stuff that goes with it. It got me wondering. What would life be like when Rose and I had a baby? I'm sure it would be wonderful. A girl would be awesome. She'd look exactly like her mum. Maybe with my green eyes? A froze. Solid as ice as her thought hit me. Lissa's thought.

She had to get Rose into the outfit she picked out for Dimitri's proposal tonight. That bastard. How dare he try to take what was mine! God, I was trembling with anger. Lissa packed up the blanket and toys as Rose carried the sleeping baby. I kept in tune to Lissa's thoughts. She was going to ask Rose to put Emiinayah (so that's her name) in her port-a-cot in her office and then get her to follow her into Court's tailor who had made Rose's outfit. She planned on having the receptionist look after the baby. Ok, I could work this to my advantage. I would let Lissa take her to get dressed then I would compel Lissa to forget she saw me and Rose's whereabouts then take Rose to the room I had set up. My plan was ingenuous.


	36. Dimitri Won't Be Happy

**So, the next one is here. I bet you're all wondering what's going on with Adrian. You will find out soon. **

**Nadia Callanan, I tried replying to your reviews in the last chapter but it didn't work! **

**For chapters 33 && 34, my answer to you is: as you will find out soon: Adrian is being affected badly be spirit. I just wrote the chapter where Adrian propsed to Rose and Dimitri understood what was going really well, because of the Strigoi incedent. I haven't really thought about what Rhonda's excuse is, but I'd better do so soon because that's what I'm going to be writing about in the next Chapter. I'm glad you caught into Adrian before I had actaully wrote much about it. **

**For CristyWho, my answers to you are: I do read my story before I post and I am so sorry if there are missing words. When I type it out, I'm in such a rush to get it down before I forget it. You are the first reviewer to answer any of my twins question and I really thank you so much! Your answer did help me, believe it or not. **

**Sorry about all this dribble, I just didn't want you to think I was rude by not replying. **

**Lissa's POV. Dimitri won't be happy.**

It was about dawn and our day was drawing to an end. I had cut my day short to spend the day with Nayah. It was good. Rose and I talked about the babies and how good life would be.

Anyway, Rose and I were on the way back into my office.

"Rose, can you put Nayah in her cot. I got something I need to show you," I said, placing the blanket and toys back into the basket.

"Sure. What do you have to show me?" she asked, clearly getting curious. I gave her my mysterious look and asked Mary, my receptionist to watch Nayah while she slept. Mary said that it wouldn't be a problem and we headed toward the tailor.

"Lissa. I hate it when you keep secrets from me," Rose said, hoping I would at least give her a clue.

"I know," was all I was going to say. She growled. We were about three shops away from the tailor when I stopped.

"Close your eyes," I demanded.

"Are you serious?" she asked me.

"One hundred percent."

"Ok," she said, closing her eyes. I grabbed her hand and lead her toward the shop.

"Me and the babies are really trusting you here. If you lead me into a wall or something, I won't hesitate to slap you," she threatened.

"I know what I'm doing," I told her as we stepped into the shop. I looked around. Making sure the dress was in sight. It a was strapless, floor length silk dress. It was dark purple, going lighter into pink as it got higher up. The breast bit had beads in it and was slightly ruffled.

"We're here. Open your eyes." She did so.

"Why are we in a dress shop?" she replied, looking really confused.

"It's all apart of the surprise," I answered, grabbing the dress I had made for her. She looked at it.

"Put this on."

"It is beautiful! But why?" she said.

"Just hurry up and put it on!" She groaned but walked into the dressing room.

"Ah. Look at my babies. My cute little belly has popped even more. Wait till I show Dimka," she said happily.

"Hurry up." Ok, yeah. I was getting a bit impatient. I really wanted to see what she looked like with the dress on. She walked out a second later and I couldn't hold in my gasp.

"You look so beautiful!" I exclaimed. And she did. The dress fit perfectly and you really tell she was pregnant. It did look really nice.

"And look at the belly. You're right. You really have popped."

"Yeah. I love it! Wait till Dimka sees it!" she gushed.

"Ok, let's go."

"Where?" she asked.

"To get Nayah, then home." If she didn't look confused before, she was even more so now.

"Home? In this?" I nodded.

"Yep." I grabbed her arm and we headed out of the store. I did manage to thank the seamstress as we walked out.

We had just turned the last corner to get back to my office when Adrian stopped us. I was so shocked. No one but his mother had heard from him in months. I felt Rose's tension and anger rush into me like a tidal wave.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she growled, sounding as scary as Dimitri when he did it. Adrian smiled sweetly.

"I have come for you my love," he said, looking lovingly into her eyes.

"I am not your love. If you take another step, I will not hesitate to take action," she threatened. He barely battered an eyelash. Adrian looked at me and I was filled with a will to do everything he told me to.

"You will leave us and forget you even saw me. You don't know where Rose is and haven't seen her in hours," he said. I nodded.

"Ok."

"You will go back to your office now and do the work you neglected today," he told me. I nodded again.

"Ok," I repeated, then walked to my office. As I walked in, Mary looked at me strangely.

"Where is Guardian Hathaway?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"I dunno. I haven't seen her in hours," I told her. Mary frowned and picked up the phone. I ignored her strange behavior and continued into my office. Nayah was still sleeping soundly and stayed that way as I did the paperwork I didn't do today.

**Tell me what you guys think! So R&&R, please!**


	37. Asshole

**So, here is the next chapter! I have recieved a review saying that Rose should stop called Dimitri 'Dimka' because that's what Crazy Tasha called him. I want to know what the rest of you think before I stop writing it completely. **

**Oh, Talkygirl. I need your help with another title. Any will do. PLEASE! I hate not having a title. Thanks.**

**Rose's POV.**

As soon as Lissa had left Adrian's line of vision, he grabbed me with a force I didn't even know he had. I tried fighting against him, I really did. He just gripped my wrist harder. His grip was so tight, I could feel my circulation being cut off.

"Let me go, you demented fuck!" I yelled. He just smiled and kept leading me to where ever he was going. I was not going to give up, though. I twisted my arm quickly and it came out of his tight hold. With a happy cry, I hitched up my dress and started running. He started running after me, but all those years of drinking and smoking quickly caught up with him. I looked back and saw him doubled over, puffed out.

"Rose! Baby, you can run, but you can't hide!" he yelled after me, then started panting again. If knew a cliché when I heard one, that was it. I ran a few more blocks and stopped a catch me breath at a corner. As my breathing slowed and my heart rate returned to normal a thought hit me. _My car was parked a couple of blocks from where I'm standing. _Looking around the corner, I made sure no one was around before heading to my Holden.

"No, you don't." My heart started pounding as the sound of that voice hit my ears. I slowly looked up to see him standing there. I guess the increasing light didn't help. He stepped forward me and grabbed both of my arms with a speed I also didn't know he had. He placed me into a headlock so I couldn't get loose again. I growled.

"Let me go!"

"You love me Rose, I know you do. So now we're going to have a lovely dinner. "

"No. Let me go. Now!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Why would I want to let you out of my life? You are going to be the mother of my children someday." I was seriously getting a headache by the way he was carrying on.

"I am not going to have your kids. The only person I am going to even have sex with for the rest of my life is Dimitri!" I exclaimed. I didn't tell him about the twins because I had no idea what he was going to do and by the way he is acting, he hasn't noticed my bulging stomach yet. The sex information seemed to really piss him off.

"There you go mentioning that jerk again! As long as I am around, you are not going to see or hear from him again." Oh, my God. He has seriously lost his mind! I can't believe this shit. Adrian tightened his grip on my arms.

"Don't you dare think anything like that again," he growled. What in God's fucking name? So now he could hear what I was thinking? Oh, my day keeps getting worse. Why me, God?

"Don't say that, my one and only," he said as we walked into one of Courts guest houses. I didn't say it though. Adrian let me go and locked the only door leading outside. He smiled weirdly at me as he put the key into his pocket.

"Sit down. I have made us dinner." I didn't want to sit down. My babies were much easier to spot while I was sitting down. I just stood there.

"Sit the fuck down!" he thundered. I flinched but sat. He smiled and walking into the kitchen. I sighed a breath of relief. He hasn't noticed my babies yet. He hummed as he walked back out. I quickly placed my arm in front of my belly. I was petrified of what he might say or do when I saw them. He put the two plates he was carrying into the coffee table and walked back into the kitchen. I started rubbing my stomach.

"Sorry about this, babies. I tried to run," I mumbled very softly. I was still rubbing my belly when I heard glass breaking. My head shot up. Adrian had dropped the two champagne glasses he'd been holding.

"You're pregnant!" he roared. I tried to act calm.

"Duh. Have been for months." I had to breathe but it only came in in short little pants. I was so worried because I didn't know what he might do.

"That fucking bastard has been inside you!" he exclaimed.

"That's the way it works," I panted, trying so hard to calm down. He hadn't gotten any closer, so I considered that as a miracle.

"God, how _could _you let him do that?" he asked, taking a step closer.

"I love him! Why wouldn't I let him? Face it. I am having Dimitri's babies!" I yelled. I was seriously getting over his behavior.

"Babies?" he blinked. Oh. Shit. I can't believe I just told him that.

"Believe it, asshole."

**There it was. R&&R! Oh, and don't forget to tell me what you think about the 'Dimka' thing!**


	38. Where's Rose?

**So, firstly I want to thank MrsOzera for saying that she would read 'Her Russian God', when I fainally get it up. The reason I haven't put it up yet is because I have been putting all my energy into this one. I wrote it on paper, so when I type it out, I'll put it up. I'm not making any promises.**

**The other thing I wanted to talk about is the 'Dimka' thing. I agree not to make Rose call him that anymore. My question to you is: What should Dimitri's new nickname be? **

**Christian's POV. Where's Rose?**

Dimitri had been going over everything when I got a call from Mary.

"Hi, Mary. What's up?" I asked when she told me who she was.

"Well, it's Queen Lissa. She left about fifteen minutes ago with Guardian Hathaway and when she came back she was alone. The weird thing is when I asked where Guardian Hathaway was, Queen Liss said she hadn't seen her in hours," Mary explained. My first thought was 'uh-oh, some thing's wrong'.

"Did she say where they were going?" I asked, trying no not sound panicked.

"No. She only asked for me to watch Nayah while she was gone."

"Great. That really doesn't help," I sighed.

"Help what?" she replied.

"Well, Guardian Belikov was going to propose to her tonight. Lissa and Rose are meant to be on their way home now. What is Liss doing?"

"She's doing paperwork."

"Still?" I gasped.

"She only just started. After she did the mail, she took the rest of the day off."

"Ok. I'm on my way. Thank you so much for the call."

"See you soon," she said before she hung up.

"Dimitri! Something is very wrong!" I shouted. He rushed in a second later, looking confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked me. I repeated everything Mary said.

"Where are the keys? I think she's been compelled."

Dimitri drove like a maniac so didn't take the usual fifteen minutes to get to Court. We got there in five. Dimitri flew into the parking lot.

"She could still here at Court. There's her car," Dimitri pointed out.

"Well, that does help a little, I guess," I said as we rushed to Lissa's office.

"Christ, you weren't joking when you said soon," Mary said when she saw us.

"So Liss is still in her office?" Dimitri asked. Mary nodded then we burst into the door. Lissa looked up at us, confused.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"You tell us. Where's Rose?" Dimitri said.

"I haven't seen her in hours."

"Liss. You saw her at least fifteen minutes ago," I said.

"Don't tell me when I saw her last. I now so!" she replied angrily.

"Liss. You were with her. She's your Guardian, that's her job. God, I knew I should have come in today. You should have made me come to work today. If I was here, we wouldn't in fucking situation! But no. You said stay home and get ready for tonight. That's what I did and now Rose is gone!" he thundered. Shit. I forgot how loud and scary he was when he was angry.

"How dare you yell at me! It's not my fault! I'm only telling you what Adrian told me to do!" Lissa yelled back. I blinked. Adrian?

"You're telling that raving lunatic has my Roza?" Dimitri shouted.

"Well, I suppose so. He was the last person seen with her." We all looked at the door, which is were the voice was coming from. Mary was standing there.

"Court's tailor just called. He wanted to know if Liss got back to the office all right," she told us.

"What did he say?"

"Well, only that he saw Adrian walk up to the girls, Lissa walked off, then Adrian grabbed Rose's arm."

"Oh, great. He saw that Rose was being taken against her will and he just let them walk off," Dimitri muttered.

"I'm only repeating what I got told," Mary said quickly.

"Yeah, we know. No one's blaming you," I said.

**There it was, hope you like it. Don't forget to R&&R! Oh, and try to think of a new nickname for Dimitri!**


	39. Royal Proposal

**So, the next Chappy is here. I just wanna say a big 'soz' to you all. I have completely forgot about 'Comrade'!**

**Rose's POV. The Royal Proposal.**

Adrian had calmed down a bit a was trying to out his hands on my babies. I stood straight up.

"Don't you even think about putting your hands on me or my babies again. If you do, you won't like the consequences!" I yelled at him.

"The consequences? Rose, you love me. You wouldn't do anything to hurt me," he replied.

"You come any closer and you'll be surprise," I spat at him. I am pretty sure he was testing his luck when he took a step closer to me.

"If you think I'm joking, you can think again! Go ahead and take another step," I dared him. He didn't.

"Smart move," I told him. A funny look crossed his face and I was literally shitting my pants.

"They aren't Dimitri's babies. They're mine," he mused. Oh, he has just crossed the line.

"I would rather die then have a baby with you! I would never even get in the same bed as you!" I yelled at him.

"Yes, you would. We are going to have five girls. They're going to look every bit Goddess as you do. But they will have my eyes. How beautiful they will look," he said. I shook my head.

"You're wrong. Dimitri and I are going to have a boy and girl. They are going to be tanned and have beautiful brown eyes and hair. They are going to strong just like their father, Dimitri," I said. He shook his head.

"No. No, that is all wrong!" he insisted, that strange look was still in his face. I'd never seen him like this. I was suddenly filled with sadness. I knew why he was acting so out of character. Spirit was affecting him.

"It's right and you know. Adrian. I know why you're acting like this. Spirit is affecting the way you think. You don't really love me. These aren't your babies. You will meet the right girl for you. I know for a fact that I'm not her," I told him. He was overcome with sadness. It was like he believed what he was telling me. He knew what I was saying was the truth. He sat on the chair and started crying.

"Oh, Rose. I'm so sorry. Since I first saw you there, at the ski lodge. I was in love with you. I always thought you would leave him and come to me. I know you're in love with him. I know you won't come to me. I know those kids aren't mine," he sobbed. I felt for him, but I stayed where I was. I didn't know if what he was saying was what he believed. We stayed like that for a while. Until his head snapped up. I blinked and he was in front of me. He grabbed my hands before I could move away.

"Rose. I want you to leave him and come with me. I love you. Marry me, Rose. Become my wife. Wouldn't that be lovely? We'd live in the mountains and raise the babies together. We could live happily ever after, Rose. It would be awesome. A great way to spend the rest of out lives. Just marry me, babe," he said. I was completely overwhelmed. I knew he loved me and wanted kids with me. But marriage was something else. Something that was not going to happen. Not with him.

"Adrian, I'm not going to marry you. We're not going to live in the mountains and raise my kids together. We're not going to be anything other than just friends and you need to accept that," I said, gently pulling out of his grip. At the same second, Lissa, Dimitri and Christian burst into the room. My man's eyes lit up the second he lay them in me. I gave a shriek of joy and leaped into Dimitri's outstretched arms and kissed him hard on the mouth before hugging him again.

"Baby! I have never been happier to see you! Where's Cabe?" I asked.

"At home, with Mason. What is going here?" he replied, looking at Adrian, who was still kneeling on the ground. He pulled away and looked me up and down.

"Are you ok? Did he lay a hand on you? What about the babies? Are the all right?" he asked worriedly, placing his hands on belly.

"Yeah. We're all ok. That reminds me. Look at my belly. It has really popped!" I exclaimed, ignoring the touching question. He grinned.

"That's awesome. They're growing really quickly," he beamed.

"Yeah. I was like a whale with Cabe, but when he was born, he was tiny and took ages to grow," I told him.

"So. You're sure he didn't touch you?" he asked again.

"He only grabbed my hands." Dimitri's eyes narrowed and face started turning red. My heart started racing. I hoped Dimitri didn't hit him again.

"He touched you?" he asked, getting hyped up.

"Babe, calm down. I pulled out of his grip as soon as he had closed his hands. Don't stress."

"I also think that Spirit has been affecting him. That's why he's been actinh like this," I whispered. His face returned to it's normal colour.

"You absolutely sure that was the only time he touched you?"

"Yes, babe, I'm positive. I need to talk to Lissa. Don't leave him by himself," I told Dimitri and nodded at his question. I grabbed Lissa and took her outside.

"Rose?" she said. She looked like she remembered what had happened.

"I am so concerned about him," I answered. She frowned.

"Why?"

"He hasn't been himself for a long time and I know why."

"Spirit has taken over him!" she gasped. It was like a mini light had turned on inside her. I nodded.

"It all started when I told him about Cabe," I pointed out. She shook her head.

"That was ages ago."

"I know. Can you imagine my reaction when he said that he wished Cabe was his and that he wished we went all the way the night before my hearing?" I asked her.

"Tell me you're joking! That's ridiculous!" she exclaimed.

"That's why I want to help him, Liss. I kinda miss the old Adrian," I admitted.

"Don't let him hear you say that," she warned.

"Oh, I won't. He'll probably think you're in love with him."

"I love him. I'm not _in_ love with him, though. For a long time, he has been there. He's like me other best friend. That's why I want to help him out."

"Rose, I am not entirely sure you can," she said softly.

"Liss, there has to be! What if he takes up smoking again? Will he return to normal?" I asked, getting really concerned about his wellbeing. I knew there was a reason for his behavior and that he didn't really mean it.

"We'll have to talk to Dr Evans. I'm not promising anything," she warned.

"Ok, good idea. Hurry up and call her," I said. She sighed, shaking her head, but got her phone out and made the call anyway.

"Hi, Dr Evans. It's Lissa. Sorry, I know it's late, but we have a situation here with Adrian Dashkov. Would you be able to come and check him out? ... I'm not exactly sure... ok... yes... we're at the guest housing, number 34... ok, see you soon," she said then hung up.

"She's om her way. Remember that if she thinks she crazy-" she started.

"I know," I said, putting my hand up to silence her. She didn't have to say the words.


	40. Doctors Orders

**So the next chappy is finally here! Enjoy! Oh, and 'Her Russian God' is up now, too!**

**Lissa's POV. Doctor's orders.**

We had just joined the boys when there was a know at the door. Rose opened it and Dr Evans was standing there. I could feel the fear Rose has hiding inside. She was so scared that Dr Evans would send him to a nut house. Yes, the were the words the was thinking. All of us except Adrian, who was still kneeling on the ground with his head bowed took it in turns shaking her hand.

"Sorry again that it's so late," Lissa said.

"It's quite all right. I was still in the office, anyway," she replied in her too soft voice. She walked over to Adrian and kneeled beside him.

"Adrian, I'm Dr Evans. How have you been feeling these last few months?" she asked him. He looked up and gave her his weird smile.

"I have been feeling better than I have in ages," he replied.

"I think you should come to the clinic and get some tests done."

"How long would that take?" he asked her.

"About a month, maybe two," she answered.

"Two months? It can't take that long. My wedding is in a month," he said.

His wedding? And who was he supposed to be marrying?

"Your wedding?" Chris, Rose and Dimitri all asked at the same time.

"I'm going to marry Rose," he nodded.

"Like fucking hell you are!" Dimitri yelled. Rose grabbed his hand and rubbed his arm, as if she was trying to calm him.

"Adrian, I'm not going to marry you. You're my friend, that's all you'll ever be. If I marry anyone, it would be the father of my children," Rose said.

"No. Rhonda told me that we were going to get married! I believed her! Why would she lie to me?" he said, finally getting up off the floor.

"Why would Rhonda feed you such shit?" Rose asked, fully yelling.

"I know Rhonda, she would never say such a thing!" she added.

"You know what I should do? I should go down there and give her a piece of my mind!" she growled, actually turning to walk out. Dimitri grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back.

"You can do it tomorrow. It's too late to do anything now. I think we should go home. I'll meet you in the car, Lissa can you drive mine home while I take Adrian to the holding cells?" Dimitri said.

"Holding cells? Do you really need to put him in there?" Rose asked.

"Baby, how do we know he won't do something stupid," Dimitri reasoned.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Rose, I agree with Dimitri. We don't know what he's capable of anymore," Christian piped up.

"Lissa, tell them they're wrong!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I think Dimitri is right on this one," I said. Rose sighed. She knew she had lost this one.

"Ok. But will you make sure someone stays with him?" she replied.

"I will," Dimitri told her and grabbed Adrian.

"C'mon," he said, guiding him out of the room. I was overcome with Rose's sadness. She felt like she was on the brink of tears. I hugged her. She stayed quite the whole way to the parking lot.

"I can't believe this is happening, Liss. Why didn't I see that something was wrong with him when he tried to hit me?" she asked.

"Don't blame yourself for this, Rose. No one knew. No one else noticed, either," I said. She nodded and just hugged me again. That was how Dimitri found us ten minutes later. Rose looked up at the sound of him and Christian approaching and flew into his arms. He lifted her up and they stayed like that for a bit. I would have let them stay like that for as long as they wanted, but the sun was starting to bother me.

"Dimitri, can I have the keys?" I asked. He put Rose down and fished into his pocket.

"Sorry," he mumbled, throwing them to me. Rose took her keys out of her bra and Dimitri unlocked the car and they climbed in, Dimitri behind the wheel. I unlocked Dimitri's car and Chris and I got in.

"Is he going to be ok, Liss?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I really don't know, babe. I hope so," I told him as I started the car. We beat Rose and Dimitri home by ages. I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard Rose tell Dimitri that she would be there after she checked on Caleb.


	41. Baby Names

**Ok ,, I am sooooo SORRY about not Updating sooner ! I have got assignments coming out my a** right now !**

**I need your help with something :: please ,, please tell me which boy name you prefer that is mentioned by Dimitri in this chappy. I need the name because I'm up to the part where Rose gives birth ,, that''s why I''m stuck ! I''m begging you !**

**Rose's POV. Baby names.**

I woke up to my phone ringing. Groaning, I rolled over and reached over Dimitri and grabbed the phone, which was on the bedside table beside him. He groaned, but stayed asleep.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Rosemaree Hathaway?" the caller asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"It's Dr Evans. I was just wondering if you were going to come in for an ultrasound? I completely forgot to ask you last night," she answered.

"Um. After last night, I don't know if I'm actually going to work today."

"Oh, I see. When you make up your mind, let me know," she said.

"Ok, I will. Bye." I pressed the end button and slid the phone shut. I saw that the time was eight thirty. Shit. I had overslept. I shook Dimitri.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Babe, it's eight thirty," I told him. He sat up straight away.

"Where's Lissa?" he asked me. I put the walls down and saw where she was.

"In the kitchen," I said.

"Good. Let's go for a shower. After that we'll have breakfast then go."

"Um, babe. Would you able to cover my shift?" I asked him.

"Are you ok? What about the babies?" he said, looking a bit worried.

"I'm fine. We all are. It's just last night took so much out of me. Ten hours sleep wasn't enough recovery time," I explained.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay home today? I'm sure someone would able to Guard Liss for us," he suggested. Laying back down, I smiled.

"That would be a great idea. Don't plan on anything until you actually get a replacement," I said. Nodding, he grabbed my phone back off the bedside table and dialed a number.

"Hello, Joel? Hi, it's Dimitri. I was wondering if you would be able to Guard Lissa today?" There was a short pause as he listened. Not really wanting to listen to the conversation, I got up and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the taps and adjusted the temperature, then the radio before getting undressed. Singing along to the song, I climbed under the spray of water. I had it as hot as I could stand. I sighed as the heat loosened my tight muscles. I had only been standing under the misty spray a short while when Dimitri walked in. He stripped off and went to join me under the water. Yelping, he jumped back.

"Rose, that's fucking boiling!" he yelled, turning the hot water off completely. I really don't know why, but tears filled my eyes.

"I'm sorry. Last night was really stressful and I am just so tense. I just needed to loosen up somehow," I said, tears spilling over. He hugged me.

"Hey, what's with the water works?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm sorry," I said again. He pulled back so he could look into my eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry. I was just scared. My first thought was 'it's burning her', and I just snapped. I was worried if it was burning you, what about our babies?" He hugged me again. I shivered. Not because I was cold. Because I loved the way he said 'our babies'. My life has changed so much in the last five months. For the better and I wouldn't have it any other way. So, my mini meltdown was forgotten.

"So, I'm guessing you found someone to replace us today?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. Now we have the whole day together." I grinned. I told Liss through the bond about the replacements. I didn't have a better way to spend today.

After our shower, we got dressed and headed down stairs. Lissa, Nayah and Mason had already left. Mason has just gotten re-applied for Guardianship. He now Guarded a young Moroi couple.

"Caleb! Have you had breakfast yet?" I called.

"Yeah! Aunty Liss and Sparks made pancakes!" he called back from somewhere.

"Did you leave us any?" I asked.

"I hope so. I love pancakes," Dimitri said.

"I dunno! Check the fridge!" he yelled. I couldn't help but smile. He told me to do what I tell him when asks what there is to eat. I opened the fridge and didn't see any pancakes! I was literally heartbroken!

_Thanks for saving me pancakes! _I told Lissa.

_Oh, sorry. _She replied simply. You're not, I thought bitterly, slamming the fridge shut.

"They ate 'em all!" I said sadly. So, we settled for Coco Pops.

"Chocolate is the only thing better than pancakes," I told Dimitri.

"I dunno. Pancakes is pretty high up on the favorites list," Dimitri said.

"It doesn't beat chocolate. So, have you thought of any names yet, babe?" I asked. He nodded, finishing off the last on his mouthful.

"I have. I was thinking maybe Jaylah, Sasha, Claudia, and Mikhaila for a girl and Kyle, Nikolas, Dominic and James for boys. What do you think?" he asked, looking at me. I had to blink back tears. I wouldn't have been able to think of better names if I tried.

"I really love them all. I don't think I'll be able to choose out of them," I replied. He beamed, but then frowned.

"Are you saying that because I thought of them or because you actually do like them?" he asked, looking a bit suspicious.

"I do actually like them. I'm not sure if I love you that much," I teased, grinning evily. He had been about to put another spoonful into his mouth, but after he heard what I said, he dumped the spoon back in the bowl and lifted me out of stool so quick, I didn't get a chance to blink. He threw me into the couch and started tickling me!

"Ah! Please... stopit! Cabe! Come... here.. and help!" I cried between each burst of laughter. I couldn't believe Dimitri was doing this to me again. I was still tickled out from the last time! Caleb sprinted around the corner and pounded on Dimitri's back.

"You leave my mother alone!" he giggled. Dimitri turned around and tackled him gently to the ground and tickled him instead. I sat up and watched Cabe rolling around the carpet. It was picture perfect. It was magical. I took my phone out of my pocket and took a photo. That added to my collection. That photo made about three hundred.

"Mum! Help!" Caleb laughed, still trying to pry his father's hands away from his ribs.

"Dad! Don't! Mum!" he begged. I got off the couch and tried to help Cabe pry Dimitri's hands away, but every time I tried, he'd tickle me. I would tackle him, but I didn't want to hurt the babies. So, I just kept trying to pull his hands away.

When Caleb was all tickled out, or more so Dimitri got tired of tickling, we all trudged into the kitchen and got a drink of cordial.

"So when are the babies coming?" Cabe asked after taking a huge gulp.

"In five months," I told him. We had been over this before. It was so cute how impatient he was to meet his siblings.

"Is that before or after Christmas?" he replied.

"After. Whys that?" Dimitri asked, instantly looking at me. I shrugged.

"I want to buy them a Christmas present." My heart swelled. Nothing could beat this feeling. I grinned.

"You could still get them one. And maybe give it to them when they're actually born?" I suggested. He beamed.

"Can I do that, Dad?" he asked. Dimitri nodded at him.

"If you wanted to. What were you thinking of getting them?" he said. Caleb shrugged then started thinking about it.

"Do I have a price limit?" he asked Dimitri. Who, in turn, looked at me.

"Fifty?" I asked.

"Aw. What's fifty cents going to buy them?" Caleb asked, getting angry. It was adorable! I couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing. My bigger-than-normal belly bobbed. When I finally stopped laughing, Dimitri gave me the -you-really-shouldn't-have-done-that look. Suppressing further laughter, I took a few deep breaths.

"Hon. I wasn't talking about fifty cents. I was thinking more along the lines of fifty dollars," I told him. His eyes lit up.

"Really? Fifty whole bucks! Can we go now?" he asked, jumping up.

"You know we have to got to Court? No other shops would be open now," Dimitri said. I realised he was right. It was ten o'clock.

"Sure. Oh, we may as well get the ultrasound done while we're there, too," I said, following Caleb to the front door.

"Yeah. Good idea. Don't you have to call before hand?" he said.

"Sure do. I'll do that on the way in."

**So there it is ! The next Chapter is FINALLY up ! Lol. I have got a question for you ::**

**As I'm STILL undecided about the baby boy's name ::: I want you guys to tell me which one you prefer ::: James ,, Nikolas ,, Kyle or Dominic ?**

**Please help ! I dunno which one I like the best ! && As I said ,, I am upto the birth ! Please !**


	42. Seeing Them Again

**Sorry you guys! I really would have uploaded WAY sooner but my stupid school administrator blocked the sign in page of FanFic so this was the only chance I could Upload! Oh, great news! I'm getting a new laptop and internet really soon! (Hopefully monday!) So I'll go back to Uploading everyday! YAY!**

**Ok, so today's monday! I got my modem but not my lappy, but I'll still be able to upload! YAY! **

**Oh, you still have time to vote for Rose and Dimitri's baby boy's name!**

**Once again they are : Nikolas, Kyle, James and Domonic! Please caste your vote otherwise a name you didn't want will get the vote!**

**Rose's POV. Seeing them again.**

We had just finished up with Cabe's little shopping excursion. He ended up getting a pink and blue framed teddy picture with 'Caleb Loves Me' written on them. The pictures were already made, but the name was sewn up and put in the frame when purchased. He also ordered matching towels to go with them.

"The towels will last forever," he had beamed when he paid. We were now waiting to see Dr Evans. Caleb was colouring in and Dimitri and I were watching him, hand in hand.

"Today has been awesome. We should do it again soon," I told Dimitri as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well, it isn't over yet." I snapped my head up and looked into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we still have to see our babies yet." My skin sizzled. _Our babies. _I loved that thought.

"Our babies," I repeated, placing my head back.

"Mhmm. Our son and daughter. You thought anymore about their names?" he asked. I absentmindedly rubbed my tummy.

"I really like Jaylah, but I'm not sure about our son. Why don't you pick his name?" I told him. I felt him nod before we got called in.

"C'mon, Cabe." Caleb quickly out the pencil down and followed us down the little hall and into Dr Evans office. We took it turns shaking her hand. even Caleb, before sitting down. I pulled Cabe into my lap.

"So, how has everything been going?" Dr Evans asked.

"Really good. Abnormally slow," I said. Dr Evans laughed.

"I have no doubt in that. So, I'm guessing you want see your babies and deal with the questions after?" My heart started hammering my chest.

"That would be awesome," Dimitri answered calmly. We all followed her into the small room. I lay on the little bed and Dimitri sat with Cabe on his lap in the chair beside me. Dr Evans turned the machine on and grabbed the gel off the shelf. Putting my shirt up, she put the gel on and pressed the beam into my belly. Automatically, we all looked up at the screen. Our babies showed up in two little circles. I started grinning and grabbed the hand of my one and only.

"Look, Cabe. There's your brother and sister," I said. Dr Evans frowned.

"How do you know the sexes?" she asked. Crap. I didn't know weather or not I should tell her.

"I just know. Am I wrong?" I asked her. She'd better not be. Not that I thought Lissa was lying when she told me the sexes of my babies, I just didn't want her to be made out to be a liar. I knew Lissa was right.

"No. You're right. A boy and girl. Can I ask if it was just a guess?" she said. I pretended to think about it.

"A little birdie told me." Dimitri laughed softly.

"So, you want to hear their heartbeats?" she asked us. We all nodded. Flipping a switch and pressing a button, the sound of two very fast heartbeats filled the room.

"Oh, my God. They're so fast!" Caleb exclaimed.

We had just finished up with the ultrasound when a snippet came flooding into my memory.

"_Adrian, I'm not going to marry you. You're my friend, that's all you'll ever be. If I marry anyone, it would be the father of my children." _

"_No. Rhonda told me that we were going to get married! I believed her! Why would she lie to me?"_

Istopped dead in my tracks. Dimitri, sensing my stopping, turned around.

"Roza? What's wrong?" he asked, sounding a little panicked.

"Babe. Remember what Adrian said about us getting married?" I asked, feeling and sounding more than a little breathless. A snarl crossed his face and I hated seeing it there.

"Yeah, what about it?" he said quickly.

"Rhonda had told him that. I wanna know why," I told him.

"Me, too. Why don't we leave Cabe with Mary and pay her a little visit?" Dimitri suggested. I nodded. We walked quietly over to Lissa's office and told her the plan. She wanted Christian to stay with Em and Cabe, but he wanted to come with us. An argument broke out between them and to cut a really horrible story short, he won.

We were now walking to Rhonda's little room. Each couple holding hands. Dimitri knocked on the door and a second later it was opened by Rhonda herself. We walked in without her inviting us. Ambrose was sitting in a old arm chair in the corner of the room. Sighing, Rhonda shut the door, her face sad and mouth set in a grim line.

"I'm guessing you know why we're here?" Dimitri asked her, taking control over the situation.

"Let's go into my office," she said. Her 'office' hadn't changed much at all. It was still really pink and full of curtains and different cushions covered every bit of floor.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable," she said, perching herself on a love-heart shaped cushion that was beside the little table. None of us sat down with her.

"Is that what you told Adrian when he came to see you yesterday?" I asked her.

"I didn't see Adrian yesterday," she told us.

"Don't lie to us. I can tell when you're lying," Lissa said.

"Really? How?" Rhonda answered.

"Never mind how. If you lie, I'll straight away."

_Really? _I asked her. I didn't remember a time when she knew that I was lying and I also don't remember her telling me she could tell when people lied to her.

_Not completely, I'm still working on it, _she replied. I felt a pang of hurt. Why hadn't she told me that?

"Adrian was here yesterday. He told us. He also said that you told him that him and I would be getting married. Why would you feed him such shit? When you gave me a reading, everything you said would happen happened," I pointed out.

"I did not lie to Adrian Ivashkov," she said simply.

"Well you certainly didn't tell him the truth. If Rose was going to marry him, she wouldn't be pregnant with our twins," Dimitri told her. I was so proud of him for not yelling. I could tell he wanted to because he was completely stiff beside me. Rhonda looked at me, eyes pausing at me poking-out stomach. As if to save my babies from her, I placed both hands on my cute bump.

"I told him you were going to have five girls. But I looks like I was wrong," she told us all.

"What in God's name possessed to do such a thing? See, that pisses me off. You knew that Rose and Dimitri are together and still lied to Adrian." This came from Christian. He sounded like he was really battling to stay in control. Rhonda hung her head in shame.

"I have no explanation for my actions and I am sorry." I had no idea weather to believe her. She used to be so truthful, now she just sounded like a meddling old lady.

_Do you believe her?_ I asked Lissa. She shook her head. I looked at Dimitri.

"Do you believe her?" He, too, shook his head. I looked at Pyro.

"I sure as hell don't. Why do something you can't explain?" he said.

"He's got a point, Rose," Lissa said. I nodded.

"I know. And I agree with him. Are you saying you made it up?" I replied.

"Yes," she said.

"Why? How many times do we have to ask?" Dimitri demanded.

"He said if I gave him the news he wanted to hear, he'd pay four times what I was asking for. I need the money. No one ever comes to see anymore. What was I supposed to do?" she asked, eyes tearing up. Great. She thought we'd just forget about it she played the waterworks card. Not going to work. Sorry.

"Well, thanks to, Adrian in sitting comfortably in the psych ward," I said. Well, it wasn't just because of her. I, sadly, just wanted her to feel bad.

"Oh, God. Thats not what I wanted at all!" she exclaimed, then started sobbing loudly. With that, I headed toward the door. I was hormonal enough as it is, I don't need to deal with her alligator tears.

**There it was! FINALLY ! Don't forget to vote !  
**

**VOTEVOTEVOTE! Please vote!**


	43. Marry Me

**Ok, you guys ! Thank you so much for being so patient ! I'm sorry it took so long to upload but thankfully I have finally overcome my stupid, pain the the beep problems and will be able to upload for frequently!**

**So, don't forget to vote! They are being counted and so far the votes are very close !**

**Ok, I did upload this on monday like I said I would ! Now I know why you guys didn't get the notification ... Sorry that was my bad ! **

**Here it finally is !**

**Dimitri's POV. Marry Me.**

That's it. I've made up my mind. I am going to ask Rose to marry me today. Luckily for me, Rose still has no idea why Lissa got her to put that dress on. I had the food cooking and the decorations set up, Cabe was at Maci's place for the day and Christian had taken Nayah to the park for a while. Now, to get myself ready. I had a shower then put on the dress pants and light blue dress shirt I had laid out on the bed. I heard Liss whisper to me in the hallway.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Rose is ready. You should go down to meet her," she said.

"Ok. Be down in a sec," I told her. She nodded and walked off. I put on a little aftershave and headed to the kitchen. Serving the food and getting the orange juice, I headed outside to where I had everything done the same as the first time. I had just sat down when Rose made her appearance. She looked absolutely beautiful, like always. She had on that awesome dress and her hair was done in loose curls that framed her face. She had a touch of make up. Not that she needed it. Standing back up, I pulled her chair our and pushed it back in as she sat.

"Lucky Liss wanted me back in the dress now. Any later and it wouldn't have fit," she grinned. I smiled back at her.

"You look beautiful," I told her. Blushing, she gave a soft laugh.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Comrade," she answered. My heart rate sped up. I loved that nickname. Not nearly half as much as I loved her, though.

"I've got nothing on you." More blushing.

"Is there a reason for the floating candles and fairy lights?" she asked, taking the changes I've made to our backyard. Shit. Was she into me?

"Nah. Just thought it would give our date a little romance," I replied, trying to nonchalant.

"It looks great, just for the record."

"So, shall we dig in before the food goes cold?" I asked. She nodded and we started eating.

After the dinner, we talked heaps to let the food settle. We talked about everything from the baby names to our family in Russia. Lissa brought desert out about an hour later. I had done ice cream and Rose's favorite, a doughnut, topped with chocolate topping.

"Thank you, Liss," Rose beamed.

"You only thank me because I have food," Lissa smiled back.

"Duh," Rose teased. Lissa laughed again and then disappeared back inside.

As we finished desert, I pulled the ring out of my pocket and gave it to her.

"What's this?" she asked, turning it around in her hands.

"Just a little surprise. You going to open it?" I asked. The more she played with it, the more nervous I got. She opened it and gasped. I was instantly at her side, on one knee.

"Roza, would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked her. She looked like she was going to burst into tears. Flinging her arms around me, she shrieked.

"Of course! The honor would be all mine, though!" she beamed. She sat back in the chair and admired the ring some more. I took it out of the tiffany box and slid it on her finger.

"Comrade, I am so overjoyed right now. My life couldn't get anymore perfect," she told me, tears finally falling from her eyes.

"It would get so much more better the day we tie the knot," I beamed at her. She shrieked again and pressed her lips hard against mine. The kiss was soft and warm to begin with, but then got so intense. I lifted her from the chair and carried her up to out bedroom.

**So there it finally was ! Please review ! **

**&& Don't forget to vote ! If you like a name better than the others, tell me which one you like !**

**All you have to do to place your vote is review with what name you're voting for ! It's that easy!**

**Once again, the choices are : Kyle , Nikolas , Dominic && James ..  
**


	44. The Next Step

**Ok, guys! I know and I am really sorry! This next chapter should have been up AGES ago!**

**Don't worry though, because it's here now! **

**Please, don't forget to VOTE ! All you have to do is review with the name you like best. If you have forgotten they are : James, Kyle, Dominic and and Nikolas. **

**The votes are tied (and I'm not going to tell you which two, either), so that's why I really NEED your votes. Because I really don't want to choose between - Gotcha! Not telling!**

**So here it is ! **

**Rose's POV. The Next Step**

Our wedding date had finally been decided. December 5th. That was only a week from now. I could hardly contain myself! I was really excited. I couldn't believe how fast those weeks had gone by. Lissa had made herself super busy planning our wedding. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect. And it did sound perfect by the way she kept jabbering on about it. Heaps has changed in the last three months. Caleb was getting more and more excited to meet the twins and to be our page boy as the days went by. Emiinayah was now six months old and was already starting to walk! Lissa was getting so clucky. I remember her saying that she missed the newborn smells.

Mason had moved into Lydia's house at Court. He was currently trying to become her Guardian but it has become become quite difficult to change Charges. Nonetheless, the house was still as busy as it has always been.

As a big surprise for Dimitri and everyone else, I had invited the whole family to come to the wedding and spend Christmas with us. Lissa and I were the only ones who knew. I only told her so she could do the table placements. I hope that doesn't sound bad. They were going to catch a plane with Dad on Monday, two days from now. They'd be here for the whole holiday. And that meant until after the babies are born! I was so happy, because I'd missed them all so much. Since I was now on maternity leave, I was running around the house like a madman getting everything clean and ready. Getting everything done while Dimitri was here was the only problem. I hope he hasn't caught onto anything.

So, after a few Skype chats, a hundred emails, about a thousand text messages and heaps of very late night calls, the family were here! They had just pressed the doorbell.

"Babe! Someone's here, can you get the door!" I asked. I was standing right next to the door, but I wanted to see the look in his face when he saw them standing there. Dimitri came to the hallway. He frowned.

"If you're standing here, why couldn't you open the door?" he asked.

"Just open it," I said simply. He twisted the door knob, then pulled the door. His lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw who was standing on the other side.

"Ah! Mum! Yeva! What are you all doing here?" he asked, stepping outside to hug them all. I heard everyone start talking at once.

"Rose told us that you're getting married next week!" Olena exclaimed. As much as I told them about the wedding, I hadn't mentioned a word about the babies. They were going to be so surprised.

"We are. I'm glad you're all here!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"Uncle Dimka!" Coby called. He's Sonya's son and Paul's younger brother. It was so hard to believe that he was seven and Paul's twelve! They had grown so much!

"Where's Caleb?" Paul asked.

"He's in the lounge room. Go get him to teach you boys to play the Wii," Dimitri said. Both boys looked at each other and started laughing. 'Wii' was apparently a funny word to them. They ran off into the direction they thought the lounge room was.

"Come in. Don't just stand there," Dimitri said. They all walked in and saw me standing there. Everyone started talking at once.

"Roza! How are you? Oh, my God! You're pregnant! When did that happen?" Olena asked happily, throwing her arms around me.

"Rose. You look so happy."

"Damn, you're big."

"Um, I'm pretty sure it happened when Dimitri and I had-" I started, answering Olena's question.

"Ok! Sorry for asking," Olena told me, pulling back to give me a once over.

"And, Dad, I am happy," I said, hugging my father.

"Have you spoken to your mother?" he replied. I nodded.

"Yeah, she's going to be here the night before the wedding. As per usual, she can't get away," I told him.

"When are you due?" Viktoria asked, her chance hug me tightly but awkwardly to the side.

"February. Wholly crap. Look at you, Toria. You've changed to much!"

She pulled away, blushing.

"No, not really. You've changed more. Well, you're belly has."

"I've never seen it so big," Karolina pipped up.

"Neither have I. I was only half the size with Caleb. Where you this big with Coby, Sonya?" I asked, motioning my big beautiful bump.

"I was bigger, believe it or not," she replied bitterly as we made our way into the kitchen.

"Abe! How great to finally see you again!" Lissa cried as soon as she saw him. They hugged and then shook Christian's hand.

"You are Queen Lissa," Yeva said, finally breaking her silence. Lissa looked at her. She didn't say it a question, but Lissa answered it as of it were one.

"Yes, I am."

"You had Dimka's baby?" she asked. Lissa went really pale and everyone stopped talking.

"No. No, Chris is Em's father." With this answer, Yeva grabbed Lissa's arm and led her outside.

"You will explain this," Yeva told her. Shit, now this was awkward.

"So, Christian. Let's go and play the Wii with the boys," Dad said, heading to the kitchen's doorway. Christian followed him and it was just us girls and Dimitri left in the kitchen.

"Cup of tea, anyone?" Olena asked. We all said yes and she busied herself getting the tea ready.

We all spent the afternoon catching up and taking photos. I was now in our bedroom showing my future in-laws all the baby scans. I still had Caleb's positive home test. I had it framed and Caleb's name was engraved in the gold plate at the foot of the gold casing.

"I still have Paul and Coby's home test. Do you mind if I copy you by framing them?" Sonya asked, fingering the frame. I shook my head.

"Not at all." She smiled.

"Is this the last one taken?" Olena asked, holding up a scan.

"Um, what's the date say?" I replied.

"Mum, that was a dumb question. You saw Sonya's scans and knew which one was the latest," Viktoria pointed out.

"Oh, be quiet, you," Olena smiled, also blushing because Toria was right.

"Who are these people?" Karolina asked.

"That's Cabe and Nayah at Halloween. Don't they look cute?" I answered.

"Dimitri let Caleb do the Halloween?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah, was he not supposed to?" I said, frowning.

"He was never allowed to do the Halloween as a child," Yeva replied. Now there was something I didn't know about.

"Why not?" I said.

"Christians do not do the Halloween!" Olena exclaimed.

"Oh. Well, I was allowed to do it at St Vlad's. I quite enjoyed to and so will my children. If you have a problem with that then take it up with God," I said, suddenly feeling quite annoyed. I got up and waddled down stairs and out to the pool, where the boys were swimming. Dimitri, who was sitting on one of the deck chairs supervising, saw the annoyed look on my face and pulled me onto his lap.

"What's wrong, mummy?" he asked.

"Your family saw the Halloween pictures and got all religious on me," I explained.

"Really? Well, you watch the boys and I'll go talk to them," he said, helping me up.

"Why don't you just leave it for a while?" I said. He just stared at me.

"Why would I do that?"

"What if they think I told on them?" I answered.

"Who cares what they think? He's our son and it should be up to us the way we raise him," he said before walking into the house.

"Dad!" Cabe called out, looking and splashing around.

"Where did Dad go?" he asked when he noticed Dimitri's absence.

"He had to talk to Nan and you're aunties. Do you wanna show me instead?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said and started splashing more. I wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but I clapped and cheered him anyway. Lissa walked out a bit after that.

"Hey, how's the planning going?" I asked her.

"Done. Finally. Now I have time to spend with you," she replied happily.

"Yay!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"But you know I didn't ask you to plan _everything? _I could have helped."

"Oh, my God! Don't _say _that! Like I'd let a pregnant lady plan her wedding!" she said, shocked.

"Oh, yeah. Just blame it all on being pregnant!" I said grumpily.

"Aw, cheer up, Rose. You picked the dresses, so I didn't plan everything."

"You think picking dresses and planning a wedding are the same thing?" I asked her pointedly.

"Well, no," she admitted.

"See, I knew I was right! Oh, just a bit of a newsflash, I'm planning your wedding," I told her, knowing that I had no chance at all.

"No way in hell are going to be planning my wedding! No offense, Rose, but no way do I have that much trust in you," she told me. I just burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, sounding bewildered. She was shocked that I would laugh at something so 'serious'.

"You actually think I was serious. That's hilarious!" I replied

**Xxx One Week Later xxX**

It was the night the night before our wedding and I was currently reading Cabe his bedtime story. Dimitri had already given him kissed and cuddles.

"Mum. When is Grandma coming?" he asked. I put the book, Green Eggs and Ham, in my lap.

"She'll be here in the morning. Why do you ask, baby? Did you think she wasn't going to see Mummy and Daddy get married?" I replied. He nodded sadly.

"Aw, honey. When you wake up in the morning, Grandma will be here and you'll be able to spend heaps of time with her. How does that sound?" I answered.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" he exclaimed. I got up off the bed and kissed his head.

"I'll see you in the morning, babe. Sweet dreams."

"I love you, Mummy," he said, rolling over and closing his eyes.

"Love you million times over," I said, walking to the doorway and just watched him. Dimitri came looking for me about ten minutes later.

"Hey. What are you doing?" he asked me, whispering.

"Just watching him sleep. Look how beautiful he is," I whispered back. Dimitri just grabbed my waist.

"He's the spitting image of me," he replied.

"All our kids will be. And they'll be the best looking kids I will ever set my eyes on." We kissed softly before walking to our bedroom down the hall.

"You didn't go off at the girls, did you?" I asked as I got dressed. He was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"No, I just told them that they have no say in how we raise kids and that if we want to take our kid Trick-or-Treating, then we will. It's bad enough that I missed out as a child," he answered.

"What else did you miss out on?" He gave me a funny look in the mirror that hung on the closet door.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because we'll do the things you missed out on as a child now. We'll not this very minute, but soon." I looked down at my poke-y out belly.

"Well, maybe after these two are born." He grinned and came up behind me.

"I think you are the greatest person I have ever met in my life," he said, hugging the back of me.

"You're not so bad yourself," I told him. I know I may sound like it was no biggie, but that was just the exterior. Inside my heart was racing and my blood was pounding in my veins. His soft laugh in my ear was enough to turn me on. I would have started attacking him right there, but he felt so strongly when it came to obeying what doctors tell you. Sadly for the both of us, Dr Evans has banned any bedroom battles after I hit the seven moth mark. Which I hit about two weeks ago.

"Stop laughing in my ear, you're turning me on!" I exclaimed. This, unfortunately for me, made him burst out laughing.

"Dimitri! Seriously, STOP IT!" I whined.

**Oh, just another reminder : VOTE !**

**Please, I really need you guys to vote for which name you like the best!**

**Thanks heaps, Guys. **

**Voting is loving ! **

**And the review button is just there, so please vote !**


	45. Boy's Night Out

**Hey you guys ! I finally am able to upload this next Chapter ! Bet you are really loving me right now ! Oh , you won't as much when you read the first bit ! Rofl ! **

**Sorry again for taking a million years ! Oh, and a VERY BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO VOTED ! You guys are the best ! Honestly ! **

So, fifty years later. Rose and Dimitri got married, had the four kids they planned. Caleb and his siblings grew up to be badass Guardians just like Roza and Dimitri. Lissa and Pyro got married, had the three they planned. Mason married Lydia and they had six kids. Abe and Janine got back together and married and lived happy lives before dying at the ages of eighty-three and eighty-five. Eddie married Mia, they had two kids then got divorced and married other people. Adrian stayed crazy and really couldn't be helped. He died a crazy man with dreams that couldn't be fulfilled.

Gotcha! Thought that was it, huh! Lol.

Here's what really happened next:

**Dimitri's POV. Boy's Night Out. **

Tonight was the night. My bucks night. I had left all the planning up to Abe, Pyro, Mason and Eddie so I had no idea what was going to happen. I tried to pry the details out of Eddie while we were on duty today but he didn't cave at all and I was kind of getting worried. What was going to happen? Where were we gonna go? The pub? A strip club?

"What's on your mind, Comrade?" Rose asked me. I had completely forgotten that she and Cabe were in the same room. I looked down at Rose, who was sitting on the floor playing cars with Cabe. I smiled. She was going to need help to get up off that floor! She looked at me. Her expression said _Well? _

"Tonight. I left the planning up to your dad and the boys," I told her. She actually started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked her. The question only made her laugh harder, her belly bobbing away. It was such a turn on.

"You. Since when... do you get.. worried?" she answered, wiping tears from her face.

"Since always," was my stupid reply. She just shook her head. Cabe just frowned.

"What are you two going on about?" I looked at him. When did my seven year old become such a smartass? Right, all I had to was look at his mother to find the answer.

"Dimitri bro! Where you at?" came Mason's voice. Cabe shot up straight away and ran to the front door.  
"Mase bro!" Cabe copied him and launched himself at Mason. Mason grabbed his arms and swung him around a few times before setting him back down.

"What have you been doing?"  
"Oh, not much. Just kickin' it with the 'rentals. You feeling me?" Cabe answered. Wasn't this comical? Cabe and Mason have been acting all gangsta-ly for a while now. It never got old as they were always finding new little gangtsa sayings.  
"Yeah homie, I'm feeling you. Kickin' it with the 'rentals is how we roll hey?" Mase replied.

"Word," Cabe nodded. That was a new one. Cabe bumped Mason's fist before running off.

"Hey the rentals will be kickin' some butt if you don't get back here and clean up this mess!" Rose called after him.  
"Brah, you are killin' my buzz, ya know?" Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Homie, you won't have any "buzz" left if you don't pick these toys up. You felling me?" Rose retorted. I tried not to laugh but failed. Cabe raised an eyebrow.

"G, can you never say that again?" he asked, but getting the box the cars went into and quickly dumped all of the cars into it.

"Thanks brah!" Rose laughed as he ran off. We all started laughing.

"Killing my buzz? Were does he pick that crap up from?" I asked. Rose and Mason shrugged.

"So, why aren't you ready?" Mason said to me.

"You didn't tell me when I had to be ready by," I pointed out.

"I'm telling you now," he shrugged. I shook my head but got up off the couch and helped Rose up. She gave me a thank you kiss and I headed to the staircase.

"How do I need to dress?" I asked.

"Casually." I nodded and headed up to our bedroom to shower. I dried off and put a pair of knee-length denim shorts and light blue Nike shirt.

"Ready," I told Mason.

"Ok, let's go," he replied simply.

"Bye babe," I said to Rose, giving her a kiss.

"We'll see you later," she replied.

"See ya soon babies." I rubber her belly.

"Cabe, we're going now!" I called up the stairs.

"Bye Dad. I'll see you when ya get home!" he called back. We made out way to the SUV and got in.

"Where are the other three?" I asked him.

"They're already there."

"Where is "there"?"

"Sorry. I'm under strict orders from the father-in-law not to tell you."

"Thanks Abe," I said sarcastically. Mason laughed then we drove the rest of the way in silence.  
We soon arrived at the dock. I looked at Mason as he put the brake on.

"What are we doing here?" He ignored my question, which kinda pissed me off and got out of the car.

I followed him to a medium sized expensive looking ivory coloured yacht.

Abe and the other two boys were standing on the deck, all holding a can of VB.

"Whose boat is this?" I asked. The boys hadn't heard us pull up.

"My boat," Abe said like it was obvious. I nodded and Mason and I climbed aboard.

"There are more cans in the fridge just as you walk in," Eddie told me. I smiled.

"Ta," I replied, grabbing a can out of the fridge and cracked it before going back to the deck. That's where we stood for about an hour just talking and telling jokes.

"You blokes ready to head inside?" Abe asked. We all said our own variations of yes and followed Abe. The interior of the yacht was set up like a casino. There was a poker/black jack table in the middle of the room and along the walls were all different kinds of poker machines.

"Ok boys. Lets get a game started!" Mason said enthusiastically. The dealer looked at Abe, automatically picking up that he was in charge.

"What will it be?" she asked.

"Blackjack," he replied without hesitating. The dealer set the table up and we played a few games of Blackjack before heading into the adjoining room to have dinner. Abe really had gone all out. The dining table was set with all kinds of Pizzas, ribs, steak, burgers and as well as the fridge in the other room, there was a bar at the front of the room.

"Dig in boys," Abe told us, pointing to the plates and silverware.

And dig in we did. We all ate until we were full before heading back out to the deck for a bonfire.

The bonfire was good but lost Mason and Eddies attention after a while so we all headed back into the casino room and played the poker machines.

**So, what do you guys think ! Next chappys are of the Hens night (which I'm still writing but will finish today.) then THE WEDDING ! Rose and Dimitri finally tie the knot ! WHOO !**

**Well, I'm gonna stop yapping on and get back to the Hen's night ! After that ,, I'll finish the reception and start on the honeymoon !**

Oh ,, and don't forget to REVIEW ! 


	46. Girls Night In Updated

**Ok you guys, here is the extended version of "Girl's Night In" ! I really wanna thank chris1204e for the idea ! I did wait for a second reply ,, but I got a bit anxious to write ! **

**I'm currently writing the reception and that should be finished in the next few days now that my Data has run out so I can't go on FB ! LOL ,, Sorry guys . I'm a shocker when it comes to FB ! But here it is and the next chapter will be up after ,, hmm at least 4 reviewas !**

**Rose's POV. Girl's Night In.**

The Belikov girls, Lissa, Mia, Lydia and I were at home, getting the huge lounge room ready for my cartoon character-themed hen's night. There were mattresses and cushions strewn around the floor and we were all dressed up as different cartoon character.

Yeva was Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmatians, Olena was Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Sonya was Wendy from Peter Pan, Karolina was Ariel from Little Mermaid, Viktoria was Cinderella, Lissa was Rapunzel, Mia was Tinker Bell, Lydia was Pocahontas and I was Little Red Riding Hood.

"Look at this room. I think we did an awesome job," Lydia said. I looked around and realised she was right. The floor was littered with the two queen sized mattresses and exotic cushions and the walls covered in different coloured and scented candles while meditation music played softly in the background.

"Ok, I'm pumping and ready to get this party started! Anyone want a drink?" I heard Liss call from the kitchen, where she had her own little bar set up.

"Orange juice!" I replied.

"A blue Cruiser for me!" Vik said.

"Swing a VB my way," Sonya called.

"Nothing for me!" Olena said.

"Ok! Right up," Liss called back. I heard her start tinkering around the kitchen. She came out with the drinks and we sat on the mattresses and started playing the Handbag Game.

We played a couple games of that before the doorbell rang.

"Who's invited someone?" I frowned. Liss got up.

"I did," she replied before walking out of the lounge room.

"Who could she possibly have invited?" Sonya wondered out loud. We all found out a few seconds later handsome, muscle-y guy with short black spiky hair and a few freckles across his nose walked in. I gasped when I realised he was a stripper!

"Lissa!" I cried out in shock as the other girls burst out laughing. I could not believe this!

_Liss, please! Tell me this is a nightmare! _I begged. She shook her head. I groaned as he handed Liss a CD and she put it into our stereo. She pressed play and she started stripping off and dancing around our living room. The girls where all cheering, even Olena and Yeva!

I could feel my face pale as he walked over and started giving me a lap dance. Oh, dear God. This is my worst nightmare come true, was what I kept thinking. He stopped shoving his ass in my face a short while later and I never felt so relieved!

His routine finally ended and he gathered up all his clothes and Liss took the CD out of the player and walked him to the door and paid him.

"Bye!" Vik called to him sadly.

"Oh, my God! You know what I noticed? The whole time he was stripping, Vik couldn't take her eyes off him!" Karolina told us.

"Well, it's not my fault he's so hot!" she blushed.

"He looked about Vik's age, too! Liss, you should fully hook them up!" Mia added. The other girls nodded their agreement.

"I have his number right here, so it is possible," Liss teased, waving his card around. Vik blushed.

"I don't even know his name," Vik answered. Liss peeked at the card.

"His name is Lucas," she told us. I got up off the mattress with a bit of a grunt and walked into the kitchen to get another drink.

"Rose, are you ok?" I heard Lissa ask. I laugh humorlessly.

"Am I ok? You hired a bloody STRIPPER for my hen's night!" I hissed, not wanting the other girls to hear. Lissa was about to dip her head, but then snapped it back up.

"You know what, Rose? I'm not going to apologize because I really enjoyed his routine and I know the others did, too," she snapped.

"Tonight isn't about you, Lissa! You planned my whole wedding and didn't tell me a thing about and I didn't say a word about but tonight you have gone too far. You should have left it with the handbag game!" I said, grabbed my drink and stomped back out to the lounge room to enjoy the rest of my night.

The next day I woke up to complete silence and was instantly worried. Until I remembered last night's events. The music, the orange juice and the stripper. Oh, God. The memory of the stripper came with the memory of the fight with Liss in the kitchen. I yelled at her because I was embarrassed! Crap. I can't believe I did that. I got out of bed and went for a shower and got dressed before going down stairs to talk to Lissa. I found her in the darkened dining room, cradling her head.

"Liss," I said. She jumped and groaned.

"Don't yell!" she begged. I frowned.

"I wasn't yelling," I told her.

"Really? It sounded like it." There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Liss?" I asked, making sure to speak softly.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I want to apologise for what I said last night. I was mad and I shouldn't have said anything at all."

"Rose," she said groggily, "it's not your fault. It's mine. I should have known that you wouldn't like the idea of a stripper. You have Dimitri to … er, entertain you. But I suppose it's kind of a good thing because Vik has taken a strong interest in him," she replied. I nodded.

"I hadn't thought of that last night when I yelled at you." There was a short pause.

"He was pretty cute," I added. She smiled.

"Not as cute as our guys but he's on the list." I nodded.

"Yeah, at the very bottom." We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Sonya turned on the light. Lissa gave a shriek and begged Sonya to turn the light back off.

I laughed and my belly rumbled. Now that Lissa and I are over our little disagreement, I'm going to get something to eat.

Dimitri's POV.

Last night was Rose's hen's night and I had spent the night watching DVD's with Mason and Abe.

I had only been home two minutes when I heard something really alarming. Vik was in the lounge room, talking on the phone.

"So did you have a good time with us girls last night?" she asked whoever she was talking to. They spoke for a good few minutes when she spoke again.

"So how long have you been stripping?" Hold the phone. Did I just hear that correctly? Me being as curious and feisty as I was, I went searching for Rose to get some answers. I found her out the back, sitting on the hammock. She grinned when she saw me but stopped when she noticed the look on my face.

"Babe, are you all right?" she asked.

"Was there a stripper here last night?" I asked without hesitation.

"Yeah, there was," she replied simply, struggling to get off the hammock. Her vagueness pissed me off

"Why the fuck would you hire a stripper?" I demanded, watching her struggle. My swearing caught her off guard but her surprise was quickly replaced with anger.

"What gave you the idea that I would hire a stripper?" she exploded.

"Just answer my freaking question!" I growled.

"You answer mine! And help me get the fuck off this thing!" she yelled. She was having the worst luck because her belly was too big. I had the weirdest suspicion that she wouldn't be going to sit on it again while she's pregnant. I was close to laughing at her sudden change of topic. I held her arm and steadied her when she lost her footing.

"Thank you," she said. I just stared at her, shocked that her anger disappeared so fast.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"You. Have you forgotten about the argument already?" I replied.

"What argument?" she answered. I frowned.

"You don't remember the stripper?"

"Oh. I'm fucking serious. I didn't hire him. I had a go at Liss because I was so embarrassed the whole routine. You should watch the DVD."

"You recorded it?" I said, dumbfounded.

"Lissa did. She placed the camcorder on the buffet and it could see the front door as well as the lounge room."

"Oh, that is crazy," I said, shaking my head. She shrugged.

"Well, Lissa will be Lissa. Oh, my God. You know what?" she asked me suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"We just had our first argument," she replied.

"You're right. I never want to do that again," I told her. She smiled and we walked inside.

"I don't want to, either. But we might." I mentally shuddered at the thought. One argument was enough; I was in no hurry to have another one.

**Really hope you liked it !**

** Oh ,, I'm still looking to be someone's beta ! So if you know anyone who is looking for one , please give me a buzz ! **

** Thanks heaps for reading ! **

** Considering that the blue REVIEW button is just there ,, you may as well press it and tell me how you feel the story is goin !**


	47. Wanting Grandma

**A/N : I know it's been a bit , still having annoying little problems ! Here it is and I am well aware of how short it is ! Short is better then nothing , right ? **

**Hope you guys like it !  
**

**Rose's POV. Wanting Grandma. **

It was the night the night before our wedding and I was currently reading Cabe his bedtime story. Dimitri had already given him kissed and cuddles.

"Mum. When is Grandma coming?" he asked. I put the book, Green Eggs and Ham, on my lap.

"She'll be here in the morning. Why do you ask, baby? Did you think she wasn't going to see Mummy and Daddy get married?" I replied. He nodded sadly.

"Grandpa came early," he replied.

"Aw, honey. Grandpa doesn't Guard, so he has more free time than Grandma. When you wake up in the morning, Grandma will be here and you'll be able to spend heaps of time with her. How does that sound?" I answered.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" he exclaimed. I got up off the bed and kissed his head.

"I'll see you in the morning, babe. Sweet dreams."

"I love you, Mummy," he said, rolling over and closing his eyes.

"Love you million times over," I said, walking to the doorway and just watched him. Dimitri came looking for me about ten minutes later.

"Hey. What are you doing?" he asked me, whispering.

"Just watching him sleep. Look how beautiful he is," I whispered back. Dimitri just grabbed my waist.

"He's the spitting image of me," he replied.

"All our kids will be. And they'll be the best looking kids I will ever set my eyes on." We kissed softly before walking to our bedroom down the hall.

"You didn't go off at the girls, did you?" I asked as I got dressed. He was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"No, I just told them that they have no say in how we raise kids and that if we want to take our kid Trick-or-Treating, then we will. It's bad enough that I missed out as a child," he answered.

"What else did you miss out on?" He gave me a funny look in the mirror that hung on the closet door.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because we'll do the things you missed out on as a child now. We'll not this very minute, but soon." I looked down at my poke-y out belly.

"Well, maybe after these two are born." He grinned and came up behind me.

"I think you are the greatest person I have ever met in my life," he said, hugging the back of me.

"You're not so bad yourself," I told him. I know I may sound like it was no biggie, but that was just the exterior. Inside my heart was racing and my blood was pounding in my veins. His soft laugh in my ear was enough to turn me on. I would have started attacking him right there, but he felt so strongly when it came to obeying what doctors tell you. Sadly for the both of us, Dr Evans has banned any bedroom battles after I hit the seven moth mark. Which I hit two weeks ago.

"Stop laughing in my ear, you're turning me on!" I exclaimed. This, unfortunately for me, made him burst out laughing.

"Dimitri! Seriously, STOP IT!" I whined.

**Oh , and to "NZ Girl" : I am aussie ! Proud of it ! I was going to write "Taco Bell" instead of Red Rooster , but I changed my mind ! LOL ! **


	48. Grandma's Here !

**Okai , guys . I know and I really am sorry ! I will take the hate mail because I deserve it ! :(( I have no valid excuse except I CBF ! Sorry . Here it is and I know it's short ! **

**Rest assured , the next chapter is long (AND THE WEDDING! Arrrggghhh ! :DDDD)  
**

**Caleb's POV. Grandma's here!**

The house was really loud when I got up. Mum and Dad were in the lounge room fighting over the remote, Grandma B was cooking up a storm in the kitchen, Aunty Liss was trying to feed Nayah, I could hear Pyro boxing with Grandpa in the basement Dad set up as a gym and Paul and Coby were having a Nerf fight, Aunty Sonya and aunty Karolina were doing their nails, I could smell the chemicals. Something was wrong.

"Mum! Where's Grandma?" I asked, feeling really sad. She told me that Grandma was going to be here when I woke up and she's not.

"She's around here somewhere," said a voice behind me. I spun around really quickly to see a figure with light brown curly hair and freckles.

"GRANDMA!" I yelled and ran into her outstretched arms.

"I missed you so much!" I told her. She laughed softly.

"I missed you, too, Chuba," she replied. I looked at her.

"Grandma, I'm too old to be called that now," I said. She shook her head.

"You're never too old to be called a nickname I gave you," she told me. Just then, a really bright flash went off.

"What was that?" I asked, looking around. Aunty Liss laughed.

"Cabe, your face was so adorable just then," she told me. She was holding a camera in one hand and Nayah in the other. I grinned.

"Nayah!" I said, hurrying over to them.

"Can I play with her, Aunty?" I said. She nodded.

"Sure. Don't jiggle her around too much, she just ate," Aunty warned. I nodded and took her out of Aunty Liss's arm.

"Oh, Grandma. Later, me you and Poppy are going to the park, OK?" I said, looking back.

"Eye, eye, Captain," she replied, saluting me. I laughed, shaking my head.

"C'mon, Nayah. Let's go play," I said. She gave me a cute giggle and snuggled her face into my shoulder as I walked with her into the playroom. I sat her on the floor and grabbed her Elmo toy out of the toy box. She reached for her favorite toy straight away.

We played there for a while. Mum came to the door a little while later.

"Cabe, there you are. Give Nayah back to Aunty and come get ready," she said. I got up.

"Ok. C'mon, Em," I said, picking her up off the floor. Mum ruffled Em's hair then put her arm around my shoulder when I reached the doorway.

"You excited about today?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, should be fun. Is Maci going to be there?" I replied.

"You'll have to ask Aunty. I didn't do the invites. Miss take over did everything," Mum said. Aunty Lissa was in the kitchen and she heard.

"Oh, be quiet. I didn't hear you complaining," she laughed.

"So is Maci going to be there?" I asked, handing Nayah over.

"She will be. I think Cabe is becoming quite attached to Maci, what do you think, Mum?" Aunty Liss replied teasingly. Mum nodded.

"I think you're absolutely right, Aunty. I'd say Cabey's got a crush, wouldn't you?" she replied.

"Shut up! I don't like her!" I said, frowning. Mum and Aunty cracked up laughing.

"Stop laughing! I don't like Maci like that! She's my friend!" I told them.

"That's what I called Dimitri and look where we ended up!" Mum giggled.

"Well, do you want me to get ready or not?" I said. Mum and Aunty stopped laughing.

"Yes. Yes, we do," Mum replied.

"Oh, your Dad and Chris are waiting for you in the car. I completely forgot. They've been waiting there for a while," Aunty Liss told us. Mum pretended to whack Aunty.

"Liss, what a terrible thing for you to do!" she 'scolded'.

"Sorry. We'll go on, Cabe. They're waiting!" Mum said and started laughing again. I heard Mum ask how long they'd been waiting for as I walked off.

**Sorry again ! Really hope you liked it ! Oh , do us a favour and hit the review button ! This story has 82 faves and 71 alerts , so I know it's being read ! Please , I will be happy with 7 at least ! **


	49. My Big Day Is Finally Here !

**A/N : Aiight . I know and I'm sorry ! This is the first half of the wedding ! **

**Rose's POV. My big day's finally here.**

This was it. My wedding was today. In a few short hours, to be exact. Caleb had gone to Court to get ready with Dimitri, Mason and Christian while Liss, Mum and the Belikov girls were here at home getting ready. Lissa was still in the process of doing my hair in curls before she moved onto my make-up.

"So are you going to tell me where my wedding is going to be or will I not find out till we get there?" I asked. I saw Lissa grin in the mirror's reflection.

"Your beautiful wedding will be held on the beach of Havana," she said. I almost had a heart attack on the spot.

"Havana! Are you serious? The things I've heard about Havana are to die for!" I exclaimed. She was grinning fully now.

"Havana is beautiful. That was one of the first holidays my parents and I had together, Andre', too," she replied. My smile literally fell from my face. I know Lissa missed her family like crazy. It was the thought of them not being around on occasions such as this that made it sad.

"Oh, Liss-" I started. She put up her hand.

"It's ok. I'll always miss them but today is your day. I shouldn't be thinking about them," she said. I was absolutely stunned. This isn't something she'd normally say, or even think.

"Liss, you should be allowed to think about our family! They should be here. God was selfish by taking them from someone who needed them more," I said. It was Lissa's turn to be shocked. This was something that _I _wouldn't normally say. Today was an exception because I was really hormonal and overly excited. Lissa just beamed and started thinking about the great times she had with her family.

"Ok, pass me that last bobby pin and we'll be done with your hair," Lissa said, breaking the silence. I passed her the pin and she put it in my hair, completing the lose bun at the side of my head.

"Liss, this looks great. You did awesome!" I told her when I looked in the mirror. She beamed.

"My creative side," she commented as she moved into my make-up.

Once my face was done, it was time to get into my dress. The only thing I had chosen out of the whole thing. Not that I'm complaining, I think it's quite a luxury. My gorgeous dress was a floor-length, boob-tube styled dress with beads sown into the breasts. More beads were sown into the small joining fabric at the top of my bump. Where the fabric joined, there was a ripple with more beads sown on. I admired myself in the reflection. Lissa and the girls walked in about a minute later. The Belikov's gasped but Lissa just beamed.

"I knew you would choose something that beautiful," she said.

"You look gorgeous!" Olena said.

"Absolutely beautiful," Sonya commented.

"Stunning," Karolina added.

"Dimka will love it," Yeva answered. We all looked at Viktoria. She blushed really bright red.

"Your turn," Liss said.

"Oh, you guys have said it all."

"You guys look awesome, as well," I commented. They were wearing light blue, knee length dresses with ripples and beads in the front to match my wedding dress. They all said their thanks.

"Ok, then. By the looks if it, we're all ready. Let's get going," Lissa said. She got a chorus of "yeahs" and "ok's" as we made our way to the front door. From there, we drove to the airport, where Liss had booked a private jet.

"How long will the flight take?" Karolina asked as we got aboard.

"About thirty minutes," she replied.

**Xxx Thirty Minutes Later xxX**

When arrived, we all were greeted by the beauty of the beach in the distance.

"How far away is the beach?" Sonya asked.

"About a five minute drive," Liss replied.

"Why don't we just walk?" Viktoria said.

"And risk getting attacked by Strigoi? No, we'll just drive there," Liss answered.

"So, are the boys already here?" I wondered.

"Yep. I called while you were putting that gorgeous dress on." I nodded as we got into the waiting Hummer Limo.

"Liss, did you have to get a Hummer?" I asked. She nodded and I saw the Limo driver give me a dirty look. Shit, I didn't mean to offend you, mate.

"Of course! It's not every day that you marry your one and only. You have to do it in style," she said, looking a little shocked. My blood actually started flowing through my veins a lot faster as she said that and reality hit like a ton bricks. I was going to marry the man of my dreams really soon!

The Hummer pulled up at the beach. Lissa got out first, followed by Olena and the girls. Lissa helped me out and the first thing I noticed was the photographer hovering around, taking picture after picture.

"Ok, you girls. Stand to either side of the bride, tallest to smallest," he said. The girls shuffled around me and he took those pictures. Lissa hurried over to Cabe and Maci who were standing under a marquee with Mason, Eddie, Paul, Coby and Abe. There was also a little girl with long blonde hair and a few freckles splattered across her nose, about the age of four, which I didn't know. Lissa got them ready to walk down the aisle, which was a trail of lily white petals. Caleb and Maci looked like they were the ring bearers, so they wouldn't give us the rings until just before Dimitri and I had said our vows. The little girl I didn't know looked like she was going to be the flower girl because she was wearing a little blue and white dress that matched Nayah's and had a basket of (surprise, surprise) pink rose petals. The music started and surprisingly it wasn't the bridal march, it was Natasha Bedingfield's song '_Love Like This'._

"Ok, go on, bub," Lissa told the girl. She smiled one last nervous smile at Lissa and started throwing the petals on the ground walking the length of the aisle. The first photographer started taking a million pictures of her. Lissa hurried back to our group and gave the girls their bouquets. Sonya walked with Paul to the platform, where the priest was waiting with Dimitri and Christian, followed by Karolina and Eddie then Viktoria and Mason. The second photographer went crazy taking pictures of them. They got to their spots and Lissa started her walk as my maid of honor. She got to the platform where the celebrant was waiting and I started my walk with my Dad.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company to join together Dimitri and Rose in matrimony; which is as honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come to now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the celebrant said when we reached the platform then he paused, waiting to see if anyone would object to our marriage. When no one did, he continued.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"Her mother and I do," Dad replied. Dad them grabbed my hands and placed them in Dimitri's. The celebrant turned to Dimitri.

"Dimitri, do you take Rose for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Dimitri grinned.

"And Rose, do you take Dimitri for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I told them.

"We will now hear the vows Dimitri has written for Rose."

"I have finally discovered the meaning of love.

For as long as I live I will love, respect and honor you.

I will be committed to self-growth and to the growth of our relationship.

I promise to be honest and to communicate my needs and feelings, just as I promise to listen to yours. I will be faithful to you in mind, body and spirit.

I will be your friend and life partner no matter what life brings to us.

Today I pledge my commitment to you." By the time he was finished, I was in tears.

"And now the vows Rose has written for Dimitri," the celebrant said.

"I love you. You are my best friend.

Today I give myself to you in marriage.

I promise to encourage and inspire you in times of sorrow and struggle.

I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it's an effort.

I promise to cherish you and to always hold you in highest regard.

These things I give to you today and the days of our life," I said clearly so everyone could hear. Dimitri swallowed back his tears. Some time while I was saying my vows to Dimitri, Caleb and Maci appeared in front of us. Maci handed her pillow to the celebrant. He took the ring off the pillow and handed it to Dimitri.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may it abide in peace and continue in love until life's end." Dimitri placed the ring on my finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a token of my love, commitment and gratitude," Dimitri said. The celebrant motioned to my son. Cabe handed the ring to him. I hugged Cabe and Maci and then they sat down beside Mum and Dad. The celebrant took the ring out of its ties and handed it to me.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may it abide in peace and continue in love until life's end." I placed the ring on Dimitri's finger.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Dimitri and Rose are now beginning their married life together; we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the consistent support of friends and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Dimitri and Rose have consistent to live forever together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may now seal the promises with a kiss." He didn't have to say those words twice. I leaped up and gave Dimitri a quick pash.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you with the loving couple, Mr. and Mrs. Belikov." My heart pounded in my chest and ears. I was now married to my Russian God. I had become Mrs. Belikov! We hadn't even taken a step when we were inundated with our friends and family rushing up to hug us and give their congratulations.

"I'm so proud of you two!" my dad told us. We both beamed at him. We had both hugged what felt like the entire congregation when I saw a familiar face that I hadn't seen in years; Sydney!

"Oh, my God. Sydney! How have you been? What have you been up to?" I asked, hugging her. She smiled shyly.

"Not as much as you apparently," she replied, nodding at my belly. I grinned and placed my hands on my babies. I was about to reply when the little blonde girl that was my flower girl tugged on Sydney's pink dress.

"What's the matter, baby?" she asked the girl. The girl used her other hand to rub her pretty hazel eyes.

"I'm really tired," the girl replied quietly. Sydney looked up at me.

"Is there anywhere quiet around here for her to take a nap?" I looked at Liss, who was standing beside me. She nodded.

"We're having the reception in a hotel, so there are plenty of places," Liss replied.

Dimitri and went with Caleb to sign the marriage certificates. The photographer took pictures of us before, during, and after the signing. After Dimitri and I had signed the certificate, Lissa, Caleb and Pyro signed as our witnesses then we went into the church that was across the road from the beach for the reception.

**A / N : Please tell me if it was up to your standards ! This is the first wedding I've ever written ! I got their vows from the Net , just to let you know .  
**


	50. Our Reception

**A / N : Here is the second part of the wedding ! The honeymoon will be the next chapter . Hope you enjoy ! XD**

* * *

**Dimitri's POV. Our Reception. **

We walked across the road for the reception area and my breath got caught when I saw it. Lissa sis the best job setting it up. There were round five-seated tables with gold tablecloths and the centerpieces are small framed photos of Rose, Cabe and me with little tea lights and glitter. Beyond the tables was a rectangle for the bridal party and to the left was a bar and to the right was a buffet. There was a gigantic dance floor behind the tables with a DJ table set up at the very back. In the corner was a photo booth! Man, Lissa went all out for us. We wound through the tables and sat down.

"Lissa did an awesome job on this room, didn't she, babe?" Rose said. I nodded.

"Did you see the photo booth?" I asked her. She looked around.

"No, I didn't!" she exclaimed.

"Let's go try it out!" she said, getting up as quick as she could. I laughed.

"We can't forget Cabe," I pointed out. She was shocked.

"I gave birth to him, he's not easy to forget you know!" I laughed again and put my hands up.

"Point taken!" I told her, scanning the room for our son. He was with his cousins, Maci and a little blonde girl. I tapped Rose.

"Babe, who is that girl?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know her name but she was with Sydney," she told me. I nodded.

"Now I'm curious. Why did she bring her?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I dunno, I'll have to ask her later," she said.

"Cabe!" she called. He looked over straight away and I waved him over.

"Come here for a sec," I said. He looked confused but came.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You wanna take some photos with me and Dad?" Rose asked him. His little face lit up.

"Yeah!" he replied, looking around.

"Where's the camera?" Rose giggled, causing her beautiful belly to bounce as she pointed.

"There." Cabe grinned and we made our way to the booth and got in.

It was huge! It looked like it could hold five or six people at least! Rose looked around it.

"Is it just me or is this thing really huge?" I laughed softly.

"What?" her and Cabe asked together.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I told them.

"Oh," they replied. It was eerie how they though and talked the same. Laughing, Rose pressed the button as we posed. We changed poses about ten times before the camera stopped flashing. We climbed out of the booth and looked at the photos.

"Look how awesome I look! I'm just too sexy," Cabe said confidently.

"You're sexy because you came from your Dad," Rose answered.

"No, I'm my own person," he replied.

"You may be your own person, but you still have my genes," I told him. He shrugged.

"This convo is boring, I'm going back over to Mace and them," he said before running off.

"Oh, I see how it is. We're too boring for him. Well I wonder how boring he'll think we are when we tell him he can't have any cake," Rose said jokingly as we made our way back to our table. By this time, everyone had entered and taken their designated seats.

"More cake for us," I shrugged. Rose giggled.

"I wouldn't actually do it," Rose laughed.

"It's fun thinking about it," I agreed.

"Ok everyone. I think Chris is going to start the speeches," Lissa called to our guests clearly.

"Uh-oh," I heard Rose mutter as Sparkler stood up holding a piece of paper.

"Well, hello everyone. I'm Christian," he started. He got a chorused reply of hello.

"When Liss told me I was going to have to say a speech today, my first thought was 'embarrass Rose as much as possible' but after thinking about it I realised Rose wouldn't like that." This got a lot of laughs and a death stare from my wife.

"So I thought back to when we first met. I didn't like Rose one bit and was constantly teasing her. The first time I met Dimitri I will admit I was kind of intimidated by the rough edges. Now I think of her as my sister, Dimitri my brother Cabe and the twins my nephews and niece. I can't' picture them in my life and I now realise that I'm glad you're around. I just wanna thank you for pissing me off and tormenting me all those years," he finished, raising his glass.

"Cheers guys," he toasted and everyone took a sip of their drink. I glanced at Rose in time to catch her wiping tears from her face.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just hormonal," she answered.

"Liar." She smiled.

"And now we'll move on to the mother of the bride," Liss said and Janine stood.

"As you may know, I'm Janine Hathaway. I just wanna start off by saying that I never thought this day would come. I never pictured myself here at my baby girl's wedding or being a grandmother to a beautiful boy and to twins, when they arrive. I never thought I would have a meaningful relationship with my girl. Despite that rocky start; I'm so glad to be standing here today. Seeing my daughter happy with her life, her new husband, family and everyone else in it is the best feeling in the world." Janine raised her glass.

"To many more happy days such as this," she toasted. The rest of the congregation raised their glass and said, "To many more happy days" before sipping their drink.

"It's now we hear what the mother of the groom has to say," Liss said clearly. Olena stood up, unfolding a piece of paper.

"I am Olena Belikov, for the people who don't know who I am," she started.

"Before I start my little speech, I want to say I brawled my eyes out during the service. Seeing my son marry the woman of his dreams was really beautiful. With the twins on the way, my boy's family is almost complete." As soon as my mother said that, Rose leaned over and asked, "Didn't you tell her we want four or five?"

"I don't think I have. If I did she wouldn't have said that," I whispered back. She nodded and turned her attention back to my mother.

"I am so proud of the journey you have started to take with your new life with Rose and the kids. I'm sorry, I'm not good with speeches so I'll wrap it up here," she finished up.

"To Rose and Dimitri," she toasted.

"Now I guess it's my turn to say a few words," Liss said, standing once again.

"I first met Rose when I was only ten years old. I can actually remember my first impression of her. It was 'I would hate to make her angry'," she paused to smile.

"When I thought that, I had just seen her give a mean-looking right hook to Jesse Zelkos, who was bugging her."

"Something he's really good at!" Rose added. Everyone laughed.

"When I met Dimitri, it was when he brought us back to the Academy after we ran off. It was then Rose and Dimitri's relationship started to blossom." She paused once again.

"Well, for a queen, I'm having a really hard time putting my feelings into words so I'm sorry to say that I'm going to leave it at that. " My first thought that Rose would be a little disappointed but she was beaming.

"Babe? What's with the face?" I asked.

"I could hear everything thing she thought. She's happy, overwhelmed, excited." I grinned and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it and gave me a long kiss.

"Ew!" we hear Cabe yell. We just grinned and kissed again.

"So who's hungry?" asked Christian. So typical of him. Always thinking of his stomach. There was a chorus of yeses and the waiters came out with the main course. Crispy chicken bake. The second course was Creamy Chow Mein and for dessert was Cheesecake and strawberry ice-cream.

Following the food was our first dance as man and wife. We strolled to the middle of the dance floor and started doing a pregnant-safe waltz. The photographers, who had sort of disappeared for a little while, where taking millions of photos. The waltz finished and I got three more dancers before the lead singer announced that it was time for the father and daughter dance. I stepped to the side of the dance floor and grabbed a drink. After that dance, Cabe wanted a dance with Rose.

"Last dance. After this, I'm going to sit down for a bit," I heard my wife pant.

"That's Dimitri's fault," I heard someone say.

"Blame me, but I had help!" I laughed.

"Dimka, that is not the way to talk at your wedding!" my mother scolded. Oh crap, I honestly didn't know she was there!

"Sorry, mama," I said. Vik and Sonya snickered.

"Keep quiet, you two!" I said, smiling.

"How do you feel, Dimka?" Vik asked me. I frowned.

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

"Being married. Does it feel different?" she answered.

"Well, not really."

* * *

**A / N : ^^ I have no idea if that is a good reply ^^** . **Just to let you know . I only know a few married couples and I don't ask them about their love life . Aha :/ . **

**Please review guys ! The button is just there ! **▼ **LOL**

**Oh , and if you are reading "Her Russian God" , please vote on my poll ! The question is : Sould Rose and Christian be twins ?  
**


	51. Our Honeymoon !

**Hey guys , I just want to thank a-panther-and-her-prince for pointing out my fail . Rose and Lissa met when they were in pre-school and in the last chapter 50 I made Lissa say that they met when they were 10 . Please dis-regard that and pretend Lissa said "we met when we were five!" Thanks again , a-panther-and-her-prince ! You're awesome !**

* * *

**Rose's POV. Our honeymoon.**

I had finished my eighth or ninth dance before I got tried. I went to sit down. Cabe came and sat on my lap. He was sitting kind of awkwardly because of my belly but he insisted.

"Are you having a good time, baby?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, the best. Maci is really cool," he replied.

"Maci? I had a feeling that you would say something about her," I told him. He looked up at me.

"Did you really or are you just saying that?" he said. I nodded.

"I'm serious."

"Where's Dad?" he asked suddenly. I looked around.

"Have you had a dance with him yet?" I asked, still looking.

"Not yet."

"Hey, I found Dad," I replied, pointing. He was standing with Sonya, with a drink in his hand. He must truly be relaxed, because I have never seen him drink any alcohol. I put Cabe on the ground and we walked over to them.

"Hi daddy!" I said, kissing him. He grinned and placed his hand on my belly.

"Hi mummy. Hi babies. Hi Cabe," he replied happily. Too happy. He went to kiss me again but this time he fully missed my mouth and got my ear.

"Baby, are you drunk?" I asked him. He had a full glass of Russian Vodka left and skulled it.

"Nooo, I isn't trunnnnnnnk," he slurred. I laughed.

"You are so drunk! I am in shock. Have you ever seen him drunk, aunty?" I asked Sonya. She shook her head.

"Not even on his eighteenth. He had the best control, even at that young age."

"Oh, hey. I finally-" Liss started.

"Lissssaaaaaa! How are you tooooiiinnnggg!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"Is he drunk?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Well that's a first," she commented.

"Yeah, I know. So what where you going to say?" I asked her.

"Oh, I was going to tell you that your plane leaves in an hour so you better get changed," she said. I nodded and grabbed Liss's arm.

"Lead the way," I said, "Oh, and get Mase or Sparkler to help Dimitri out of that jacket and shirt. Don't worry about the slacks," I added to Sonya. She nodded and took my hubby's arm, talking softly to him.

"Did you pick out what I'll be wearing?" I asked Liss as we made our way to the room I would be changing in.

"I picked out a couple of outfits for you to choose from," she replied as we walked in. She pointed to two garment bags hanging up. I walked over to the first one and opened it. There was a light purple halter neck shirt with a long white skirt with light pink and light orange sequins in it.

"Very pretty," I commented. She nodded. I opened the second bag and found a dress. The dress is floor length. It started out black then blended into light blue then to white then cream then light blue and finally back to black at the bottom.

I chose the dress. We made our way back to Dimitri. Someone had put a Jay Jays shirt on him. I was surprised to realise that it matched the slacks.

"Ok everyone. Rose and Dimitri are leaving!" Liss shouted over the music. They came over to us and gave us one last hug.

"How long will you be gone?" Cabe asked sadly. I looked straight at Liss.

"Two weeks," she told him.

"Are you for serious? That's ages!" he said.

"I know. You know what?" I said, lowering myself to his height.

"What?" he said.

"Daddy and I are going to call you every day. How does that sound?" I replied. He broke out in a grin.

"That sounds great!" he exclaimed, giving me one last hug before he ran off. Next up was my Dad.

"Hey Kiz," he smiled.

"Hi, Dad," I answered, giving him a big hug.

"Thank you so much for coming," I said.

"I wound not have missed it for the world," he replied. He moved in to my drunk husband and Mum was next to hug me.

"I really loved your speech," I told her.

"That? I, like Lissa, was having a hard time putting my feelings into words. I just want to add that I am so proud of the woman you have become," she answered. My heart swelled.

"Thanks Mum. I like the new, motherly me as well. And, to be honest, I am really thankful Cabe came when he did." She grinned at me.

"I am, too," she replied. I gave her another hug.

"Are you and Dad going to be here when we get back?" I asked.

"I hope so. I really do. We really need to spend more time together. That and I want to be here when the twins arrive," she replied.

"I want you around when the twins come, too. It's bad enough you missed Cabe's birth," I told her. We would have kept talking but she got pushed out of my view and was replaced by Alberta.

I let out a girly shriek. She grinned.

"Rose." I gave her a bear hug.

"I'm really glad you're here!" I told her.

"The only way I would have missed it is if I was in the ground," she replied, still hugging me. I pulled back and looked at her.

"You haven't aged a day," I said. I changed the subject because I wasn't comfortable talking to her about her being 'in the ground'.

"Oh, get out! I look way older. Heaps more wrinkles," she smiled.

"I call it more defined," I replied. She laughed. I liked her laugh. The downside was I didn't get to hear very often. She out her hands on my belly.

"Not long to go?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Two months," I answered, grinning again.

"I want to be the very first person you send the photos to, you hear me?" she said seriously. I nodded sincerely.

"Good, good. I am really happy for you and Dimitri. I know you two had a really rocky start. Seeing where you guys have come is really heartwarming." I beamed at her kind words.

"Thank you so much!" I was happy and almost in tears. Alberta and I have always been pretty close.

"I also met Caleb. At last." I laughed now. She knew he was conceived on the Academy grounds. She even called me into her office when I got back, asking about him. She understood my decision and didn't judge me. For that alone, I will be forever grateful.

"And?"

"He is the smartest and sweetest little boy. Needless to add; handsome." I beamed again.

"The spitting image of his father," I said. She nodded.

"Well, I'd better move and let you say goodbye to the rest of your guests." I nodded and hugged her again.

"Thank you for everything," I said, feeling tears sting at my eyes and my throat swell up.

"It's nothing. Just remember I'm so proud of you and don't forget my photos," she replied. I gave her another tight hug and was replaced by Eddie. My heart jumped.

"Eddie! God, I haven't you in forever!" I shrieked, giving him a bear hug.

"I know. We should really catch up when you get back," he replied.

"So how have you been? What's changed?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm gonna have a baby," he grinned. I looked at his stomach.

"Really? How many months are you? You're not showing at all," I told him, laughing. He rolled his eyes, but laughed along with me.

"My fiancé, Chloe. She's having the baby. Twelve weeks yesterday," he told me.

"Well is she here? Why haven't I met her yet?" I answered.

"No, she didn't come. She's in a high risk pregnancy because she had ovarian cancer before she got pregnant," he explained. I clasped my hand over my mouth.

"Oh, my God! Will she and the baby be all right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, she's being monitored day and night at the hospital," he said.

"Give Liss the hospital's name and number and I'll go visit her when we get back," I suggested. He nodded.

"Yeah, of course," he said, giving me another hug.

"I'll stop gasbagging so you can get around to everyone else," he answered. I nodded.

"Yeah. Thank you heaps for coming," I waved as he walked off.

I stood around for another half an hour saying goodbye to everyone then gladly retreated to the hummer with my husband. Gee, I can't get over how good that sounds.

"Where are we going?" he slurred.

"We are going to our honeymoon destination," I told him.

"And where's that?" he said. Oh, great.

"I actually don't know. Liss didn't tell me. I kinda forgot to ask her. She did say on the way here that she packed our things."

"Hey, Driver. Where you going?" Dimitri asked him.

"To the airport," he replied. Great.

_Lissa, where are we going for our honeymoon?_ I asked her.

_Hmm, Rose. You're gonna have to wait and see, _she replied.

_No, I'm not. You planned my whole wedding and I didn't find out till today. So just tell me where the hell we're going! _I exclaimed.

_Ok, ok! Keep your pants on! _

_I'm not wearing pants, _I tell her.

_Oh, I don't even want to know_, she said, sounding grossed out.

_Liss, I'm wearing a dress._

_Oh, that's right! _

_So where are you sending us? _

_Hawaii,_ she reveals. My heart jumps.

_Liss, you are the BEST! _I hear her laugh mentally.

_I know, _she answers.

_So how long till we get to the airport? Dimitri just conked out on me, _I tell her, stroking his hair.

_Um, about another hour. Then your flight goes for about six, _she replied. I sighed. How interesting the next seven hours would be. NOT!

_Thanks, Liss. I'll talk to you when we arrive at-_ I stopped. Where in God's name are we going? I heard her laugh mentally.

_You're going to be staying at the first place my parents ever bought. An eight bedroom mansion. Mum called it Heaven, _she told me.

_I remember you telling me about it. Oh, Liss. Can you do me a huge favor?_

_That depends what it is._

_Ask Dr. Evans if we can have sex? Just for this special occasion? _She started pissing herself laughing. Both mentally and physically.

_Liss! Please? I'm begging you._

_Ok, Rose. Lucky she's here. _

_Thank you, sissy! _She laughed again. I plunged into her head as she walked over to Dr. Evans.

"Cousin. Did you enjoy the wedding? Rosemarie makes a beautiful bride," she greeted Lissa.

"She looked absolutely stunning and yes, I enjoyed every minute of it. She wants me to ask you a question," Liss replied. Oh god, here goes. Please, be kind!

"And what would that be?" she asked curiously.

"Rose was kinda wondering if you'd give her and Dimitri permission to have sex. 'Just for this special occasion'." She did air-quotations at the last bit. Dr. Evans laughed softly.

"Sure. Three orgasms only, excluding foreplay. Per day and night, four times a week for the honeymoon only," she replied. My heart and stomach did backflips. YES! Thank you sooooo much! You are AWESOME! We get to have sex eight times! Oh, my God! Liss laughed at my reaction.

"Rose is over the moon," she told the respected doctor.

"I'll know if you go over that limit, Rosemarie," she said warningly.

_I'm so grateful, I won't go over. I give you my word._

* * *

Sorry . I know eht's kinda boring . Not one of my best chapters . I just wanted to get the wedding over . Eht kinda felt like eht had been going foaever .

Oh , please review ! :)


	52. Time With The Wife

**- Shiet, I know it's been like forever and I apologize. LOL You've probably killed me 100 times in your mind. This chapter isn't really anything excitng and that's my bad. ;/ Hope you kinda like it though. ",**

**Dimitri's POV. Time with the wife.**

When I got up, the brightness of the room immediately hurt my eyes. I groaned and got up to close the blinds. The long flight we were on last night had messed with our sleeping patterns.

"Much better," I mumbled and got back in bed. Rose walked in a minute later holding a tray. She noticed the darkness straight away.

"Couldn't handle the light?" she smirked, setting the tray in the bedside table. I rubbed my eyes.

"I normally can?" I asked. Rose placed the tray in the bedside table.

"And you probably still would if you didn't get so plastered last night," I told him. I groaned.

"I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" I answered. Rose shook her head.

"You yelled "how are you toing" at Lissa. You even have great self-control when you're drunk!" I dunno if it was me, but she sounded a bit jealous.

"Better then, I dunno, flashing someone?" I asked. She grinned.

"I would have loved that. I don't think the person you would have been doing it to would have," she said, giggling. I laughed. Of course she would have. She handed me a glass of water and two Panadole tablets. I gave her an apreciative look because there was still a bit of light seeping throught the blinds and because of it, my headache is now worse. That's when something hit me.

"You wouldn't have opened those blinds on purspose, would you?" I asked her. She kept her Guardian mask in place. Normally, I was proud of how much control she had with her mask, but in the particular situation, it annoyed me.

"What would you do if I said yes?" she asked me. I looked at her and shook my head.

"You big meanie," I told her softly, poking my tongue at her.

"So, husband, what is on the adjenda today?" Rose asked me, changing the subject. My heart jumped when she said the word 'husband'. I grinned and pulled her to me.

"Hmm. How does sitting in front of the fireplace sound?" I asked her. I vaguely remember seeing a fireplace one of the rooms Rose showed me last night. She smiled.

"That headache is really bugging you, isn't it?" she smiled. This woman could read me like a book, I'm sure of it.

"Maybe," I smiled, getting up and walking around the bed to the my one and only. She held her hand out to me, expecting me to only help her off the bed. Instead, I picked her up bridal style.

"Aww, no. Put us down, we're too heavy," she complained, hiding her face in my shoulder.

"Mrs Belikov, are you calling me weak?" I asked her, smiling. Her head snapped up.

"Oh, no. I would never commit such a crime," she grinned. I beamed back at her. I walked the way remembered from last night and came to the room. That's what confused me. There was a room just for the fireplace and a sofa. There was a coffee table a few paces before the fireplace, though. I set Rose down and sat beside her.

"What's with this room? It's the first of it's kind I've ever seen," I said.

"From what I can rememeber from back in the day, Lissa's parents took a part of the dining room to make this one because the dining room was too big. Also because Lissa's Mum wanted something romantic in the house," she explained. I nodded.

"Huh." Interesting. I would have thought about it more, but I realised that the fire wasn't going. There was already wood stacked up beside the fireplace so I grabbed some of that along with some newspaper and the fire was going in no time.

"We should go camping some time," Rose said as I sat beside her again.

"What makes you say that?" I replied.

"You looked like a natural while you were doing the fire and it just got me thinking," she told me.

"And I'm sure Cabe would enjoy it," she added. I stared at the flames.

"Yeah. I think we should do that before the babies come. Well, and before Cabe goes back to school." As I said 'babies', I turned towards Rose. She sat up and I moved so my legs were on either side of her. She rested her head on my shoulder and I placed my hands on her sexy bump. She laced one of her hands in mine and traced random patterns over her bump with the other.

We chatted for a while. Some small talk and making decisions about our upcoming camping trip.

"When should we go?" Rose asked.

"Christmas," I replied. She smiled.

"Warm or cold?" I thought about that. I couldn't make up my mind.

"Why don't we let Cabe decide?"

"Great idea."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Did you feel that?" Rose asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked. She moved my hands from the top of her belly to the bottom. I felt it all right. Both of the babies were kicking away. A grin spread across my face.

"Whoa! They'll both be soccer players by the feel of it," I said.

"They're strong all right," she replied.

"They have two badass parents, that's why," I told her.

"That could be a reason," she mused.

We sat there for a while, until the babies stopped kicking.

"Babe, wanna go for a quick walk around the block?" Rose asked.

"You up to it?" I asked her. She nodded and we got up.

We got dressed and made our way out of the house. Rose grabbed my hand and we walked along in a comfortable silence for a bit. She started grinning.

"The babies are kicking away again," she said, placing my hands on the lower part of her bump. Sure enough, they were going at it again.

"They're going crazy. What are you thinking about?" I asked her. She started blushing.

"The night they were concieved," she admited. I burst out laughing.

"Hormones?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't think so, Comrade," she replied.

"Would you like to exctort me back to the house?" I asked.

"I would love to eff you, Daddy," she grinned misheviously.

The things this woman could to me without even touching are beyond this world.

**- Well like I said, it's boring. haha Hope the next chapter is better . :/**


	53. Adrian Makes his Peace

**- This chapter is my fave in a really long time. haha R&R ! Tell me your thoughts?! What should happen next?!**

**Adrian makes his peace.**

Rose's POV.

I had just made Dimitri and myself a hot Milo. I picked the cups up and waddled into the lounge room with Dimitri on my heels. I dropped the Milos when I saw him there. Dimitri bumped into me.

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" I asked him. He looked so different to the last time I had seen him. He looked cleaner and healthier now. The colour had returned to his cheeks, his eyes weren't sunken into his face and were shining again. Noticing this now, I feel a stap of annoyance for not noticing this before 'the incident'. I couldn't help but hope and pray that maybe someone was helping him with Spirit's effects.

"Lil Dhampir. You look fantastic," Adrian told me. Dimitri stood stifly beside me.

"Answer her question and don't step any closer," Dimitri growled at him. Adrian held his hands up as if in defeat. I had the urge to laugh at how silly he looked.

"Cool it, Belikov. I'm only here to apologise. I remember bits of what I did ... and I hate myself." Dimitri looked at me. I tried to ignore his sharp gaze. I had this gut feeling that he was actually being genuine about this and I didn't want Dimitri cutting in at the moment.

"Adrian, you did and said some pretty crazy things. You told me that you wished Cabe was yours and that we were going to get married." Adrian nodded. It kinda pissed me off that he didn't answer. There was a short silence.

"Adrian, can I ask you how you found us?" I asked him. He nodded again.

"I listened to Lissa's thoughts." I gasped. Did he just say what I think he did?

"You can hear what she thinks?" Dimitri asked.

"Isn't that what I just said, Belikov?" Adrian snapped.

"Snap at me again and I'll snap your neck," Dimitri threatened. I wasn't really bothered at his words because I knew he didn't mean them. He was just annoyed that Adrian was being snarky.

"I'm sorry," he said, rolling his eyes. I smiled at that. There's the old Adrian. I missed him. I wouldn't admit that in front of him, though. His head is big enough as it is.

"You two, sit down. I'll get the cleaning stuff," I said as I leaned down. Dimitri quickly squatted down and picked up the cups. I didn't particularly feel like replacing two cups, so I was glad they didn't smash.

"Don't bend. Don't reach up. Got it?" he asked, standing back up. I laughed.

"Sorry, Daddy. I'll try to remember," I said, giving him a kiss. He smacked my ass as I took the cups from him and turned back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to dangle your perfect relationship in front of me," I heard Adrian say. I sighed. Adrians true other half will make her appearance soon. Him being so alone is truly heartbreaking.

I grabbed my phone off the counter and called Liss.

"Hello?" She sounded a tad bit breathless.

"Urgh, Liss. I am not even going to ask," I said, laughing. She started pissing herself laughing straight away.

"Rose, I was running to pick up the phone..." she said. That wasn't really convicing, I must say..

_Rose, shut your mouth.._

"Mouth or thoughts?" I mentally poked my tongue at her. She laughed again.

"Really mature, Mum. So what's up?" I held the phone against my ear with my shoulder and started poking around the kichen in search of the cleaning stuff.

"I acually called for two reasons. One, I wanna talk to my baby.. And two... Er. Adrian's here.." I told her. There was a pause.

"Here?" I nodded, not realising that she can't actually see it.

"Here here. Like sitting-in-the-lounge-room-lucky-Dimitri-isn't-killing-him-here," I replied. Liss laughed at my over-exaggeration but sobered up when she realised something.

"How did he know where to find you?" she asked. I peeked out to the loungeroom. The boys were sitting there, looking at each other.

"He listened to your thoughts," I replied, turning back into the kitchen and started looking for the cleaning agents again. She gasped.

"I'm worried about how powerful he's becoming, Rose," she said. I stopped what I was doing. Powerful. He's powerful and doesn't fully have control over it.

"I don't wanna say this, but is there a way to numb his powers?" I asked. Lissa sighed.

"That doesn't make you any less of a good person, Rose, but you have a right to worry," she paused for a second, "I'll look into that power thing." I smiled.

"Thanks Liss. Can you put my baby on now?" I asked her. She laughed a lil.

"CABE!" she screamed. I jerked the phone away from my ear.

"Jesus, Lissa. Are you trying to deafen me!" I snapped. Her yelling didn't help my Dhampir hearing at all.

"Sorry Rose," she replied.

"Are you talking to Mum?" I heard my baby ask in the background.

"I am, sweetie. She would like to talk to you," Liss told him.

"Mummy! I miss you! When are you and Dad coming home?" he asked me eagerly. Naw, my son. I missed him, too. Two weeks are going to kill me.

"In two weeks, baby," I answered. He groaned. I smiled. I opened the pantry and found food.

"That's freaking ages away!" he complained. I slammed the cupboard door shut.

"You watch your language, Mister, or I will get Liss and FireFly to ground your ass and damnit, ask Liss where the cleaning stuff is!" I snapped. Freaking?! Who was teaching my kid that kinda laguage? If I find out, I will break their neck.

Cabe found my rant very amusing. Laughing away.

"Aunty, Mum wantsta know where's the cleaning stuff?" he asked. I heard a bit of mumbling. Cabe got a bit mad when he had to repeat himself. I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't burst out laughing. My son was so cute when he was pissed off.

"She said it's in the laundry. What kinda idoit puts cleaning stuff in the laundry?" he asked. It was funny hearing Lissa going off at my son because he called her an idoit.

"You call me that again and you wont be getting ice cream for a week!" she snapped. My son gasped and I couldn't help but laugh. Aww, my son. Like mother, like son. He's just as a sucker for ice cream as I am.

"Nah-uh. I know where you hide it. I'm not stupid, ya know?" he replied. I could just picture his cheeky grin.

"Oh really? I'll have to change it, then," I heard Liss reply.

"Dude, you do that and I will get Mase to take me and buy new ice cream," Cabe retorted. He had her there. Lissa was still thinking of a retort when he changed the subject.

"Bruh, can I talk to the Pa?" he asked.

"Bruh?" I asked, "you've been spending way too much time with Mason," I replied, walking to the lounge.

"Dude, Mase is cool. He met Maci." I shook my head; I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Daddy, someone wants to talk to you," I told Dimitri and handed him the phone. His eyes lit up straight away.

Adrian's face washed over with a really pained look. I could tell he wanted what Dimitri and I had. A family of his own. I sighed again and walked to the laundry to get the cleaning stuff and cleaned up the Milo.

Dimitri held his hand over the phone. "I think Cabe is sweet on that Maci kid," he announced softly. I couldn't help my smile.

"Young love," I muttered, sitting beside Dimitri.

"So, Adrian. Are you sweet on anyone?" I asked him.


	54. Home Again

**Author's**** Note: Feel free to kill me! I know it's been like a million years. I guess I just feel so lost these days; like, I've got no idea where this story is going. Someone, anyone! PM me if you've got ideas as to what can happen next.. Like I said, I'm just at a huge loss. And that makes me sad. haha Guess this is what happens when you start writing with out a plot/storyline. There's still so much I need to learn about writing.**

* * *

Rose's POV. Home again.

The flight home was long, but I was just glad to be home so I can catch up with my baby. I walked in the house and heard Dimitri put our bags down.  
Lissa and Christian were sitting in the lounge room.  
"Where is Caleb?" was the first thing out of my mouth.  
"He's at Maci's place," Pyro replied. I was really disappointed.  
"When is he coming home?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow," Lissa piped up. Dimitri left us to go put our bags upstairs.  
"When did he leave?" I said.  
"Today," Liss answered. I felt a pang of sadness wash over me. Why would Lissa let him go if she knew we were coming him today?  
"Huh. So where is the rest of the fam?" I asked, only just noticing the silence.  
"They went grocery shopping," Liss said.  
"How come you didn't go with them?"  
"What is with the twenty questions?" Christian asked, sounding annoyed. I put my hands on my hips.  
"It is such a crime that I want to see my son and family when I got home?" I said sharply. He sighed heavily and shrugged when Nayah crawled all over him.  
"Da!" she said in her baby language. Lissa told her that she was a clever baby and started clapping. I smiled and rubbed my belly.  
"Not long now," she said, noticing.  
"One month and four days!" I exclaimed. I really could not wait to meet my babies. Christian groaned and rolled his eyes. I put my hands back on my hips.  
"When Lissa was pregnant, weren't you excited to meet Em?" I asked as he kissed Em on the forehead.  
"Of course I was!" he said, sounding hurt.  
"Then you know how I feel so don't mock me!" I told him. He answered me with another eye roll.  
"You are the stupidest person I have ever met," I mumbled and walked into the kitchen. I was half way through tossing a salad when I felt a familiar pair of arms snake around my back.  
"You making any for me?" he said. I smiled.  
"Maybe." He groaned.  
"I should not have asked you that." I turned in his arms and gave him a light kiss.  
"What the hell do you call that?" he said.  
"Ew!" a new voice said. I looked over my husband's shoulder and saw my son standing just inside the kitchen, with his face all scrunched up. I laughed and immediately untangled my arms and hurried over to my boy and gave him a giant bear hug. He wasn't gonna complain, he hugged back just as tight.  
"I missed you so much, baby!" I told him. He grinned.  
"How did you get home?" I asked, frowning.  
"Aunty Liss called Mase and asked him to bring me home," he smiled. I grinned. Finally my son was back in my arms, but I was still pissed Liss let him leave the house on the first place. Dimitri soon joined our family hug. We stayed like that for ages.  
"Oh, my God, that is so cute!" Lissa said. I grinned.  
"Of course it's cute!" Sparky came up behind Liss holding Em.  
"You think a hug is cute? Have you seen my baby girl?" he asked.  
"Hey Pyro, I think you're getting soft in your old age," Dimitri commented. Christian did his famous shocked looked and scoffed.  
"I would never turn soft," he replied, almost vow-like.  
"Oh well, no problem there," Liss retorted. She and I cracked up.  
"Hey! You, Miss Queeny, are supposed to be sticking up for me!"  
"Says you." She poked her tongue at him. He gave another award-winning sigh.  
"Is it just me or do I smell food?" Pyro asked.  
"When it comes to food, you don't miss a thing," Liss commented as she walked over to the counter and served the food. For us older ones, it was salad and cabana while Em had pureed banana and a stick of carrot, to help with her teething. We were about half way through when there was a commotion at the door.  
"Ow! Mum, I just jammed my fucking foot!" a voice cried.  
"You mind your mouth, Child!" exclaimed another. I looked at Liss and Dimitri and we all got up and hurried to the door.  
"What's going on?" Dimitri asked when we to the front door.  
"I just got my foot caught in the freaking door!" Vik exclaimed. Olena shrieked and covered her ears. While they argued, the lot of us went around and gave each of them a welcoming hug. I was so glad they were here! It had been a while since I saw them last.  
"My ears are bleeding! Who are you? I didn't raise a gutter-mouth," Olena added. Viktoria frowned while Olena motioned for Dimitri to help with the bags.  
"How is saying 'freaking' being a gutter mouth?" she asked. Sonya and Karolina, who were quiet throughout the little sharade, burst out laughing.  
"Ah, little sister. You have so much to learn," Karolina said.  
"For someone who is twenty-three you can be so dumb," Sonya added.  
"Gee, nice choice of words," Vik muttered as we made our way back into the kitchen to put the groceries away.  
"I'm only telling it as I see it, Babe." Vik groaned. Dimitri, who had also been quiet, started laughing.  
"She's right, Vik."  
"Who's right about what?" Cabe asked, coming over to were we had placed the bags.  
"Aunty Vik was being dopey," Sonya told him cheerfully.  
"Hey!" Vik exclaimed. I laughed and walked (more like waddled) into the lounge room and sat down. I was joined soon after that by Cabe. He sat beside me and laid his head on my leg because my lap was taken by stomach.  
"How is Maci?" I asked.  
"She's good. Pyro keeps teasing me about her," he replied. This kind of pissed me off.  
"What does he say?" I answered, looking down at him.  
"He says that she's my girlfriend." I tried not to smile. That is such a typical thing for Sparky to say.  
"Is she?" He frowned.  
"I don't think so," he told me.  
"Well how do you feel about her?" Straight away he smiled.  
"She's really cute," he answered, looking up at me. I laughed.  
"Cutes' good. Not the answer I was after though."  
"Oh, sorry. Um. I don't really know how I feel about her."  
"How about we make a deal? When you know how you feel about her, you come and see me and we tell Sparky if he's right or not? And is he's not, then shit is gonna go down if he keeps teasing you after that, kay?" I said. He grinned.  
"Deal," he replied, holding out his hand. While I was shaking it, Dimitri and the girls walked in, the girls with bowls of potato salad. I felt guilty because we hadn't left them any of our salad and cabana.  
"What you watching?" Karolina asked. I looked at the TV because I had no idea.  
"Shrek the Third," I replied. One of Cabe favorites.

* * *

**Sorry if you're disappointed. I thought it was better to post this chapter than nothing.**


End file.
